Draco's Way
by Pecunia
Summary: Fortsetzung zu 'Narcissa's Way! Fünf Jahre nach 'Narcissa's Way' verändert sich einiges. Draco lebt noch immer bei seiner Tante, doch Teddy ist inzwischen ein Kleinkind, das sehr an seinem Paten hängt. Außerdem tauchen neue Personen auf... / Songfic.
1. Kapitel 1

Achtung: Das hier ist die **Fortsetzung** zu meiner fanfiction **Narcissa's Way**. Weitere Anmerkungen zu der ff, unter diesem Kapitel. Diejenigen, die sich nicht spoilern möchten, können sie überspringen, aber dann bitte auch nicht meckern! ;) Wie immer freue ich mich über kritische Rückmeldungen! Ansonsten viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kapitel 1 - Figures dancing gracefully across my memory...<em>**

Far away, long ago  
>Glowing dim as an ember,<br>Things my heart used to know,  
>Once upon a December<p>

Someone holds me safe and warm  
>Horses prance through a silver storm<br>Figures dancing gracefully  
>Across my memory...<p>

(Disney, Once upon a December)

_"Dora! Komm sofort zurück! Dein Kleid wird ganz schmutzig.", rief Andromeda angestrengt, doch da war ihre Tochter schon längst um die Ecke gebogen._

_Eilig hastete ihre Mutter hinterher, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass es das kleine Kind einmal wieder geschafft hatte, die größte Schlammpfütze von allen auszuwählen. Andromeda verdrehte die Augen. Womit hatte sie das nur verdient? Dieses Kind war anstrengender als ein Sack voller Cornischer Pixies zu erziehen._

_"Mama! Mama!", schrie ihre Tochter aufgeregt. "Guck mal! Ich hab eine Feder gefunden."_

_Tatsache war, dass Dora wirklich eine grüne Feder in ihren Händen hielt. Andromeda kam näher und versuchte erst gar nicht das Kind dafür zu rügen, dass sie schon wieder von den Füßen bis zur Hüfte eingedreckt war._

_"Ja, du hast recht.", bemerkte Andromeda interessiert. Das hatte Dora von ihrem Vater. Überall fand sie irgendwelche komischen Dinge, die sie schließlich sammelte. Die Feder war auch wirklich schön. _

_"Mama, kannst du mir die an meine Tasche nähen?", fragte Dora mit großen Augen. Sie hatte für das bevorstehende Hogwartsjahr von ihrer Oma eine Schultasche bekommen, auf die sie ganz stolz war, weil sie aus mindestens genauso vielen Flicken genäht war, wie Dora täglich ihre Haarfarbe änderte. Das Mädchen wurde nicht müde, seine Mutter damit auf die Palme zu bringen._

_"Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte Andromeda ernst. "Was, wenn sie dir ausversehen in den Dreck fällt?"_

_Dora war natürlich schon längst aus dem Alter raus, in dem sie den Sarkasmus ihrer Mutter nicht verstand. Sie lachte breit und hakte sich bei der älteren Frau ein. "Ich will endlich nach Hogwarts!", jubelte sie vorfreudig. "Warum kann das Schuljahr nicht jetzt schon anfangen? Zu Hause ist es sooo langweilig."_

_"Dir wäre nicht halb so langweilig, wenn du dein Zimmer endlich aufräumen würdest, junge Dame. Glaub mir, da nistet bestimmt schon der ein oder andere Gnom drin. Dagegen ist der verbotene Wald gar nichts.-"_

_"Stimmt es, dass du und Papa sich da mal drin verlaufen haben?", plapperte Dora ihrer Mutter geschickt ins Wort, ohne auf das Zimmer einzugehen._

_Diese verkniff sich ein Lächeln. Rhetorisch gesehen hatte Dora sicherlich keine Probleme. "Nein, das stimmt natürlich nicht.", erklärte Andromeda geduldig. "Dein Vater hat sich nur eingebildet, es wäre lustig uns beide während der Strafarbeit vom Weg abzubringen. Ich wusste die ganze Zeit, wo wir waren."_

_"Warum musstet ihr zur Strafarbeit?", hakte Dora hochinteressiert nach._

_'Na Klasse', dachte Andromeda ärgerlich. 'Warum kann ich auch meinen Schnabel nicht halten?'_

_"Ein Lehrer hat uns um Mitternacht in der großen Halle erwischt.", antwortete sie laut. " Wir haben uns dort duelliert. Ich hatte auch schon fast gewonnen [in der Variante von Theodore Tonks, die Dora später verlangte, klang dieser Teil leicht anders], da kam plötzlich Peeves herein und hat Terz gemacht. Danach hat es keine drei Minuten gedauert, bis ein Lehrer da war."_

_Dora staunte nicht schlecht. "Ihr habt euch duelliert? Warum?"_

_"Äh", Andromeda suchte nach einer geeigneten Antwort. "Naja... Sowas macht man eben in Hogwarts.", sagte sie dann schließlich, wobei ihr schnell bewusst wurde, dass das vermutlich auch nicht besonders pädagogisch wertvoll war. Aber zugeben, dass sie aus reinem Trotz eine Schulregel gebrochen hatte, nur weil Tonks sie als schwächliche Prinzessin beschimpft hatte, wollte sie nun wirklich nicht._

_Gerade als Dora dabei war, der Geschichte weiter auf den Grund zu gehen, bog eine andere Frau um die Ecke. Ein kleiner, hektischer Elf, der einen Stapel von Einkaufstaschen trug, folgte ihr._

_Andromeda schluckte, als sie Narcissa erkannte. Die junge Mutter trug das Baby auf ihrem Arm. Draco hatte sich eng an seine Mutter gekuschelt und guckte ganz friedlich das Treiben der Winkelgasse an._

_Es entging Dora nicht, dass ihre Mutter mit einem Mal verändert war. Auch sie sah zu der blonden Frau herüber, von der sie wusste, dass es Mrs. Malfoy war, und dass sie Mrs. Tonks noch von früher kannte. Andromeda hatte ihrer Tochter früh erklären müssen, warum sie nur einen Opa und nur eine Oma hatte. So ganz verstehen, würde es sie wohl nie. Allerdings spürte Dora, dass es ihrer Mutter, die in der Regel wenig echte Emotionen preis gab, weh tat, von ihrer Familie zu sprechen. Darum hielt das sonst so freche Kind den Mund, als Narcissa Malfoy auf die Beiden zuging._

_Die zwei Schwestern sahen sich einen eigenartigen Moment lang in die Augen. Unausgesprochene Worte lagen zwischen ihren Blicken. Es war gar nicht lange her, da hatten sie sich wiedergesehen. Unter ganz anderen Umständen. Nicht einmal Lucius hatte sie dieses Mal davon abhalten können. Und noch immer hing der Hauch von Verbotenem an der blonden Frau. Doch sie bereute es nicht. _

_"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Andromeda schließlich in die erdrückende Stille hinein._

_Narcissa strich Draco über den kleinen Kopf. "Es geht ihm gut. Er wird leben." Dabei klang ihre Stimme genauso entschlossen, wie Andromeda sie in Erinnerung hatte._

_"Das freut mich.", sagte Andromeda aufrichtig._

_Damit war der Moment vorbei. Die blonde Frau nickte und ging weiter, so als hätten sie kein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Dora konnte sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten. Vorsichtig wandte sich an ihre Mutter: "Mama, wer war das?"_

_Andromeda seufzte schwer. "Das ist meine kleine Schwester gewesen. Wir reden sonst nicht miteinander. Aber heute war mal eine kleine Ausnahme. Das auf ihrem Arm ist Draco Malfoy, dein Cousin."_

_Bei dem Wort 'Cousin' riss Dora die Augen auf. Sie sah der eleganten Frau sehnsüchtig hinterher und verstand wirklich nicht, warum die Erwachsenen sich manchmal so komisch anstellten. Doch kann kam ihr eine Idee._

_"Warte kurz, ja?", rief sie ihrer Mutter zu, bevor sie aufgeregt davon lief, so dass Andromeda gar keine Chance hatte, etwas zu erwidern. Sie beobachtete nervös, wie ihr eingedrecktes Kind hinter der weiß gekleideten Tante hinterher rannte und sie vorsichtig am Umhang zog. Überrascht drehte sich Mrs. Malfoy zu dem Kind um. Gottseidank war Narcissa immer schon ein kinderlieber Mensch gewesen, schoss es ihrer Schwester in dem Moment durch den Kopf._

_Andromeda sah, wie Dora Narcissa etwas in die Hand drückte und dann breit grinsend zurück zu ihrer Mutter sprintete._

_"Dora, das hättest du nicht tun sollen", murmelte Andromeda besorgt. "Was hast du zu ihr gesagt?"_

_"Guck nicht so, Mama.", lachte Dora. "Wenn du mit ihr reden darfst, darf ich auch. Und jetzt lass uns endlich weiter einkaufen, damit ich noch ein bisschen mit Papa Quidditch üben kann!"_

...

"Oma! Oma! Guck mal!", rief der kleine Junge begeistert, während er mit dreckigen Stiefeln in ihre Buchhandlung stürmte.

"Um Himmels Willen!", schrie Andromeda erschrocken. "Vor-"

Doch da hatte Ted bereits den ersten Buchstapel übersprungen. Begeistert machte er vor ihr halt und streckte seine kleinen Finger zu ihr hoch. "Guck doch, guck doch!", bettelte er eifrig.

Andromeda warf dem Bücherstapel noch einen grimmigen Blick zu, dann wandte sie sich ihrem Enkel zu, um zu begutachten, was er ihr da unter die Nase hielt. Sie wusste nur zu gut, von wem er dieses zweifelhafte Talent geerbt hatte. Dieses Mal konnte sich sein Fundstück auch sehen lassen. Er hielt immerhin eine verbogene Schere hoch! Genau das richtige für alle anderen kaputten Dinge in seinem Regal...

"Damit kann man um die Kurve schneiden!", erklärte er seiner Oma stolz.

Sie brummte unbeeindruckt. "Du hast dir die Schuhe nicht abgeputzt."

"Oh", stellte er leise fest. "Hab ich vergessen. Tut mir leid."

"Evanesco", sagte Andromeda mit einem leichten Wink ihres Zauberstabes, woraufhin der Schlamm vom Fußboden verschwand.

"Super, Oma!", gratulierte Ted. "Ich geh dann rüber zu Draco.", fügte er hastig hinzu, bevor Andromeda ihn wegen den Büchern rügen konnte.

Sie sah ihm heimlich lächelnd nach, während er durch die Hintertür in die andere Hälfte ihrer Buchhandlung gelangte.

"Draco, ich hab was gefunden!", hörte sie ihren Enkel begeistert rufen.

"Du hast dir die Schuhe nicht abgeputzt.", stellte eine erwachsen gewordene Männerstimme nüchtern fest.

Grinsend verschloss Andromeda wieder die Tür. Zwar gab es einen Zauber, der es den Muggels erscheinen ließ, als läge hinter der Tür eine dunkle Kammer, doch sie wollte trotzdem kein Risiko eingehen.

...

_"Mama?" _

_"Ja du Quälgeist?"_

_"Warum kannst du nicht mit der schönen Frau reden? _Ich_ fand, sie war sehr nett!"_

_Andromeda sah ihre Tochter traurig an. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass eine solche Frage noch kommen würde. Was wollte sie antworten? 'Weil ich mich damals gegen meine Familie entschieden habe und Narcissa ein Teil von ihr geblieben ist'? Wie erklärte man das einem Kind, das sofort merkte, wenn man nicht bei der Wahrheit blieb?_

_"Sie _ist_ auch sehr nett.", stellte Andromeda erst einmal aufrichtig fest. Dora ließ sich nicht ablenken._

_"Mama, jetzt sag schon. Bitte, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr. Ich will meinen Cousin kennen lernen. Er sieht niedlich aus. Vielleicht kann er auch sie Haare färben!" _

_"Liebling... Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir erklären soll. Narcissa ist eine angesehen Frau. Sie hat Lucius Malfoy geheiratet. Das macht sie zu einer der mächtigsten Menschen in unserer Welt. Ich dagegen habe mich für deinen Vater entschieden und unsere kleine Buchhandlung..." begann sie unsicher._

_"Aber Mama", jammerte Dora unverständig. "Deswegen muss man sich doch nicht anschweigen. Wenn dir Papa peinlich ist, kannst du doch mit ihrer über das Wetter reden. Das machst du sonst doch auch immer, wenn dir etwas peinlich ist."_

_Andromeda wusste nicht, ob sie weinen oder lachen sollte. Woher hatte dieses Mädchen nur seine direkte Art? Das kam ganz bestimmt von Ted. Er war genauso offen und entwaffnend. Außerdem verwöhnte Ted Dora viel zu sehr... Aber das half jetzt nicht weiter._

_"Dora, dein Vater ist mir nicht peinlich.", sagte sie ernst. "Aber meiner Familie war es peinlich, dass ich ihn geheiratet habe. Weil seine Eltern keine Zauberer sind, sondern Muggle. Das ist in meiner Familie nicht erlaubt; Muggle zu heiraten oder auch nur zu mögen. Narcissa denkt da genauso. Sie ist nicht so radikal, wie meine ältere Schwester, aber sie hat sich für Lucius entschieden. Er ist radikal. Und er ist grausam."_

_Nun sah Dora verstört aus. "Warum heiratet sie ihn dann?"_

_"Weil sie ein Sturkopf ist.", antwortete Andromeda wahrheitsgemäß. "Und weil sie sich in ihn verliebt hat, bevor sie überhaupt wusste, was Muggle sind. Leider ist die Welt nicht nur schwarz und weiß. Menschen sind aus mehr als einer Farbe gemalt, auch, wenn sie ihre Haare nicht färben können..."_

_"Mama, wenn Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer gewinnt, würde ihr Mann uns dann töten?"_

_Wieder einmal hatte Dora sie mit gerade mal ein paar Worten entwaffnet. "Ja.", erwiderte Andromeda. Für einen Augenblick fürchtete sie weitere Fragen, doch Dora schien erst einmal genug zu haben, über das sie sich den Kopf zerbrechen konnte._

_"Komm, soll ich dir die Feder jetzt annähen?", fragte Andromeda einfühlsam, weil sie den traurigen Blick ihrer Tochter keine Sekunde mehr ertrug. Warum nur, mussten hier immer alle über ihre Gefühle reden?_

_Doch plötzlich strahlte Dora sie wieder an: "Nein, die hab ich doch dem Jungen geschenkt."_

_"Ach das hast du getan.", stellte Andromeda überrascht fest. "Was hat meine Schwester denn dazu gesagt?"_

_Vergnügt grinste Dora. "Sie hat sich bedankt. Und dann hat sie noch gesagt, dass sie Feder sehr schön ist."_

...

"Wie war dein Tag?", fragte sie Draco am Abend bei einem Glas Wein. Ihr Neffe setzte sich erschöpft zu ihr aufs Sofa. Sie waren mit Harry verabredet. Er würde jeden Moment kommen.

"Anstrengend.", brummte Draco. Er nahm einen großen Schluck. Das Jungenhafte war in den letzten Jahren aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Er war ein erwachsener Mann geworden, mit dem Gesicht seines Vaters, dem familiären Fluch.

Lucius hatte härter reagiert, als Andromeda es von ihm erwartet hätte. Selbst für einen Malfoy war das streng. Nachdem Draco dessen Befehl, unverzüglich ihr Haus zu verlassen, nicht gefolgt war, hatte ein Angestellter des Ministeriums vor ihrer Tür gestanden und Dracos Ring verlangt. Der Ring der Malfoys. Eines, der wenigen Relikte, ihres verflossenen Ruhmes. Zwar hatte Draco den smaragdgrünen Klunker nicht am Finger getragen, aber Andromeda war es nicht im Geringsten entgangen, wie verletzt Draco bei der Übergabe geschaut hatte.

Er wusste, was das heißt. Lucius hätte ihn nicht besser verstoßen können. Was brachte diesen alten Mann dazu so hart zu sein? Er selber hatte sich doch einst gegen seine eigenen Eltern gewandt, als er Bellatrix auf der Verlobungsfeier stehen ließ und Narcissa auf Händen in sein Schloss trug... Oh ja, Andromeda wusste davon. Sie kannte die Wahrheit und nicht die offizielle Variante, dass Narcissa schon als Baby dem reichen Malfoy versprochen worden war, weil sie alterstechnisch besser zu ihm passte, als Bellatrix. Was hatte Draco schon groß getan? Aber, womöglich hätte sie selber nicht anders reagiert, wenn sie damals nicht im letzten Moment die Kurve gekriegt hätte und geflohen war? Sie musterte den jungen Malfoy mit trüben Augen. Wo war nur die Zeit geblieben? Ob er die Feder jemals bekommen hatte, oder hatte Narcissa sie schon nach ein paar Schritten verächtlich weggeworfen, weil Muggelichkeit daran klebte, wie giftige Bakterien?

Da klingelte es auch schon wieder. "ICH MACH AUF!", rief es aus Doras altem Zimmer. Ted stürmte wie der Wind an seinem Onkel und seiner Oma vorbei.

Kaum hatte er die Tür aufgerissen, kam auch schon Harry vollkommen durchnässt herein. "Hey, nicht so stürmisch, junger Mann!", grüßte Harry scherzhaft.

Draco hustete etwas, das sich für Andromeda verdächtig nach einem 'Sagt der richtige' anhörte. Sie schmunzelte belustigt.

"Harry, Harry! Ich hab eine Schere gefunden.", verkündete Ted nun zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag.

"Oh, wirklich?", lachte Harry, der die Sammelleidenschaft seines Patenkindes nur zu gut kannte. Ted stürmte schon wieder zurück in sein Zimmer.

"Oh ja", brummte Andromeda trocken. "Eine verbogene Schere."

"Damit kann man um die Ecke schneiden.", fügte Draco in einem ähnlichen Tonfall hinzu.

Der lebendige Junge, der schon lange kein Junge mehr war, verkniff sich noch rechtzeitig ein Lachen, da Teddy bereits wieder heftig aus seinem Zimmer rannte, mit der neuen Trophäe in der Hand.

"Die ist aber schön.", log Harry als Einziger dem begeisterten Kind vor. Endlich glaubte Teddy, jemanden gefunden zu haben, der seine Begeisterung teilte. Draco verdrehte unbemerkt die Augen. Auch Andromeda warf der Decke einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu.

...

Ted hatte natürlich _nicht_ seine Sachen gepackt, wie es ihm Andromeda aufgetragen hatte, so dass Harry sich noch ein wenig gedulden musste, ehe er sein Patenkind mitnehmen konnte. Ted besuchte die Potters regelmäßig, manchmal mehrere Tage in der Woche. Bevor sie das Haus verließen, warf Draco seinem Neffen noch einen Schirm hinterher, den Potter natürlich wieder vergessen hatte.

Andromeda betrachtete Draco sorgenvoll. Sie war viel zu besorgt. Ein Kind im Haus reichte doch schon, oder nicht? Aber es beunruhigte sie, dass Draco sich fast vollständig aus der Zaubererwelt zurückgezogen hatte. Zwar hatte er Hogwarts mit einem guten Schulabschluss verlassen, doch gefunden hatte er nichts danach. So hatte es sich ergeben, dass sein anfängliches Aushelfen in ihrem Laden zu seinem Beruf geworden war. Freunde hatte er nicht wirklich. Sie wusste davon, dass er einmal versucht hatte, mit dem jungen Zabini Kontakt aufzunehmen, doch der schien nicht an alten Bekanntschaften interessiert zu sein, die ein schlechtes Licht auf ihn werfen könnten.

'Da hast du ihm ja einen guten Rat gegeben, Lucius.', hatte Andromeda bitter gedacht, doch nicht gegenüber Draco geäußert. Sie konnte sich daran erinnern, wie verloren sie sich am Anfang vorgekommen war, als sie plötzlich ganz alleine zwischen all diesen Muggeln lebte, die sie nicht kannte und auch nicht verstand. Außerdem hatte sich sehr schnell gezeigt, dass Freundschaft im Hause Slytherin ein seltener Schatz war, den sie offenbar nie besessen hatte, denn niemand verspürte mehr den Drang danach, mit ihr zu reden. Womöglich ging es ihr deswegen so nahe, Draco in einer ähnlichen Lage zu sehen, nur dass er sich nicht wirklich aus freien Stücken dazu entschieden hatte, ein Ausgestoßener zu sein.

Das paradoxe an der ganzen Angelegenheit war, dass er ausgerechnet bei den Muggels, die er sein Leben lang verachtet hatte, behandelt wurde, wie ein ganz normaler, gut aussehender, junger Mann, mit einem etwas seltsamen Namen vielleicht. In seiner Hälfte des Buchladens kannte man keine Malfoys, keine Slytherins und keine ehemaligen Todesser.

Sie schwenkte den letzten Schluck ihres Weines leicht im Glas, ehe sie ihn hinunterschluckte.

* * *

><p>Anmerkungen: (<strong>Spoiler<strong>)

In dieser Fortsetzung wende ich mich, wie der Titel schon sagt, mehr Draco zu. Andromeda bleibt trotzdem eine wichtige Hauptperson.

Das Hauptpairing sind Draco und Astoria, wobei Astoria allerdings eine ganz eigene Version von mir ist, die mit Rowlings Angaben bis auf den Namen nichts gemeinsam hat. Die Idee kam mir schon, als ich von Daphne Greengrass und ihrer Verbindung zu Astoria noch nichts wusste. Man kann Astoria also auch als Mary Sue bezeichnen, sofern das bei einem Charakter, der im Buch (glaube ich) nur einmal nicht-namentlich erwähnt wurde, überhaupt geht.


	2. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**_Kapitel 2 - Ich komme mir so schrecklich nackt vor_**

Gehorche der Stimme  
>Des Meisters gehorche ihr<p>

Er spricht: ja nun gehörst du mir  
>Mit Haut und Haaren bist du mein<br>Ich wollte fliehen voller Furcht  
>sein Blick fährt mir durch Mark und Bein<br>Mit einem Auge nun erfasst er  
>dich du willst vor Angst vergehn<br>Das andre unter einem Pflaster  
>Schwarz und kann doch alles sehen<br>Ich komme mir so schrecklich nackt vor  
>Zauberspruch um Zauberspruch<br>liest er uns vor aus dem Koraktor  
>Weiße Schrift im schwarzen Buch.<p>

(ASP, Krabat)

"Mit der Haarfarbe kannst du aber nicht in Gryffindor punkten.", bemerkte Molly Weasley etwas scherzhaft, als Teddy beim Essen die Haare so grün wie die Erbsen werden ließ.

"Ich geh auch nicht nach Gryffindor!", verkündete Ted entschlossen.

"So?", fragte Ginny belustig. "In welches Haus wirst du denn dann gehen?"

"Nach Slytherin!"

"Was willst du denn in _Slytherin_?", fragte Arthur Weasley fast schon abfällig.

Mollys Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich: "Hat dir das dein Onkel gesagt?"

Teddy, der von dem dünnen Eis nichts mitbekam, schüttelte den Kopf. "Oma sagt, dass ich nach Slytherin gehe, weil sie keine Lust auf noch mehr Hufflepuffs hat. Draco meint nur, dass ich auf keinen Fall versuchen soll, mit einem Auto in die Schule zu fliegen, wenn ich nach Gryffindor kommen sollte. Aber ich glaub, das hat er sich nur ausgedacht. Autos können nämlich gar nicht fliegen."

Der Tisch verstummte, während Teddy munter weiter erzählte. Die meisten der Weasleys hörten es nicht gerne, wenn der Junge von Malfoy sprach. Skurriler Weise war Ron einer derjenigen geworden, die Draco gelegentlich in Schutz nahmen, wenn darüber deputiert wurde. Nicht, dass er so etwas wie Sympathie für Malfoy empfand! Aber er hatte erkannt, dass der ehemalige Slytherinprinz sich wirklich verändert hatte, und vor allem, dass er Ted aufrichtig gern hatte.

...

"Draco?", fragte Ted nachdenklich, während der Angesprochene gerade einen Karton voll Bücher durch den Raum trug. Der Junge hatte sich auf die Theke neben die Kasse gesetzt und sah seinem Onkel bei der Arbeit zu.

Normalerweise brummte Draco nur zur Kenntnis nehmend, wenn sein Neffe ihn mit nervigen Fragen löcherte, doch dieses Mal hörte er, dass Ted ernster klang als sonst. "Ja?", erwiderte er daher vorsichtig.

"Was, wenn ich wirklich nach Gryffindor komme?", murmelte Ted betrübt. Er sah dabei sehr ernst aus. Draco musste sich stark auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Innerlich war er sich absolut sicher, dass Teddy genau dort landen würde. Er war einfach durch und durch potterisch, dagegen konnte er gar nichts machen. Ruhig setzte sich Draco neben den Jungen auf die Theke.

"Wäre das denn ein Problem für dich?", fragte er so ernst wie möglich.

Ted nickte traurig. "Alle sagen immer, dass ich nach Gryffindor gehöre, weil Harry und alle anderen dort waren, aber Oma will nicht, dass ich ein Gryffindor werde..."

"Aber Ted", begann Draco etwas lockerer. "bis dahin dauert es doch noch. Warum zerbrichst du dir jetzt schon den Kopf?"

"Weil ich lernen will, ein Slytherin zu werden.", erklärte er fachmännisch. "Und du kannst mir helfen, weil du doch weißt, wie das geht!"

Ab dem Moment blieb Draco sein Lachen im Halse stecken. "Ted, es ist keine sehr gute Idee, sich mich als Vorbild zu nehmen.", entgegnete er besorgt.

"Warum denn nicht?"

Da war sie, die Frage, vor der er sich so lange gefürchtet hatte. War jetzt der Moment, das Kind zu desillusionieren? Wer Voldemort war, wusste Ted ja. Der Mann war schuld am Tod seiner Eltern. Und von den bösen Todessern hatte er auch mehr als einmal gehört. Sein Pate, Harry Potter, hatte sie ja alle besiegt. Das erzählten die Leute dem Kind fast täglich. Schleichend kroch sie ihm die Kehle hinauf, die Angst. Draco versuchte sie hinunterzuschlucken. Noch immer schaute Teddy ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Weil...", begann Draco unsicher. "Weil ich früher viele dumme Dinge getan habe."

"Was denn für Dinge?"

'Ich habe zum Beispiel einen Schulleiter beinahe getötet und die Mörderin deiner Eltern habe ich in die Schule gelassen.', dachte er bitter, doch wusste auch nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte.

"Ich war nicht nett zu vielen Menschen.", setzte Draco wieder etwas unbeholfen an. "Gar nicht nett, um genau zu sein."

"Das bist du heute doch auch noch nicht.", stellte Ted verständnislos fest, der Dracos ruppige Art gut kannte. Darin sah der Junge kein Vergehen.

In genau dem Moment ging die Ladentür auf und Draco atmete erleichtert aus, weil eine junge Frau das Geschäft betrat. Ted wusste, dass er vor den Muggels nicht von Slytherin, Hogwarts oder ähnlichem sprechen durfte. Die Frau musterte die beiden Personen auf der Theke. Dann seufzte sie.

"Also gut. Ich brauche ein Buch.", verkündete sie feierlich.

Draco konnte nicht anders als mit hochgezogener Augenbrau zu grinsen. "Ein Buch also. Da muss ich aber erst mal überlegen, ob wir hier eines haben... Hm, ja doch sie haben Glück."

Die Frau, welche bis eben noch sehr angespannt gewirkt hatte, musste laut loslachen.

...

"Was hast du da?", fragte Molly, als sie aus der Küche kam und Ted mit einem Buch vorfand.

"Das hat mir Draco geschenkt, weil ich ihm beim sortierten geholfen habe.", verkündete Ted stolz.

Percy, der nur ein paar Stühle weiter saß, hustete verächtlich: "Man kann es wohl kaum _schenken_ nennen, wenn er dir ein Buch gibt, das eigentlich deiner Oma gehört."

Teddy guckte den erwachsenen Mann fragend an. "Wieso gehört es Oma? Es ist doch aus seinem Teil des Ladens."

"Malfoy darf doch gar nichts besitzen.", erklärte Percy fachmännisch.

"Natürlich besitzt er Dinge!", lachte Teddy ungläubig. "Was glaubst du, wie sauer er wird, wenn ich an _seine_ Sachen gehe?"

Wieder grunzte Percy verachtend. Schließlich erklärte er es noch einmal: "Dein Onkel besitzt nichts. Die Dinge gehören Andromeda. Er darf sie nur _haben_. Er wurde verurteilt und hat keinen eigenen Besitzt, weil die Malfoys mit so etwas nicht umgehen können. Das Ministerium hat sich nach dem Krieg darum gekümmert, dass sämtliche Todesser enteignet wurden, weil-"

"Draco ist kein Todesser!", protestierte Teddy auf einmal wütend.

"Natürlich ist er einer!", erwiderte Percy hartnäckig, dem der warnende Blick seiner Mutter völlig entging.

"IST ER _GAR_ NICHT!", schrie Teddy aufgebracht.

Endlich ging Mrs. Weasley dazwischen. Sie konnte den jungen Malfoy zwar nicht gut leiden, aber sie fand, dass das etwas war, was er dem Jungen selber erklären sollte.

"Vielleicht irrt sich Percy ja.", unterbrach sie bestimmt mit einem strengen Blick zu ihrem Sohn. "Das kann schon mal vorkommen Teddy. Aber jetzt iss bitte auf, damit wir gleich losfahren können."

Noch immer unzufrieden, aber besänftigt, setzte sich Ted wieder auf seinen Platz, von dem er in seiner Rage aufgesprungen war. Percy warf seiner Mutter einen skeptischen Blick zu, doch die drohte ihm mit dem Finger, auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Sie glaubte, die Angelegenheit habe sich damit erledigt.

...

Im Laufe des Nachmittages trudelten auch die anderen Weasleymitglieder ein, die Zeit finden konnten, ihre Thanksgiving-Einladung anzunehmen. Sie verbrachten den Tag im großen Kreis an der Südküste in Dorset. Abends erwartete sie das große Dinner von Mrs. Weasley. Während Victoire und Ted gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer spielten, tauschte man sich in der Küche über den neuesten Tratsch und Klatsch aus. Es war bereits dunkel, als es draußen an der Tür klopfte.

Arthur öffnete die Tür. Zu seiner Verwunderung war es Draco und nicht Andromeda, die eigentlich angekündigt hatte, ihren Enkel abzuholen.

"Andromeda ist verhindert.", erklärte er betont höflich. "Sie ist von der Leiter gefallen, als sie ein Buch zurückstellen wollte. Es geht ihr wieder gut, aber sie hat sich den Knöchel verstaucht und ist daher noch in Sankt Mungos."

Mr. Weasley bat Draco in freundlich nüchterner Weise herein.

"Oh nein!", protestierte Ted, als er Draco sah. "Ich will noch nicht nach Hause."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. "Stell dich nicht so an.", brummte er genervt.

"Aber wir spielen noch.", unterstützte Victoire vehement.

"Ihr könnt euch doch morgen wiedersehen.", sagte Draco ruhig. Er hasste es, vor Weasleys sprechen zu müssen.

"Nur noch zehn Minuten.", bettelte Ted.

"Du meinst die zehn Minuten, in denen du mit aufräumst?", fragte Draco zynisch.

"Genau die!" Damit waren Ted und Victoire auch schon wieder im Wohnzimmer verschwunden.

Molly lachte herzlich. "Der Junge ist genauso schlimm, wie Tonks, wenn ihr mich fragt."

Arthur stimmte in ihr Lachen ein. Draco, der es nicht gewohnt war, dass man seine Cousine 'Tonks' nannte, guckte irritiert. Zum Glück klärte Harry ihn schnell auf. Die Weasleys boten Draco ein Glas Wein an, das er dankend ablehnte. Zu seiner Verwunderung dauerte es wirklich nicht lange, da kamen die beiden Kinder schon wieder.

"Das ging ja wirklich schnell.", stellte Draco überrascht fest. Ted nickte nur. Er musterte seinen Onkel auf einmal etwas unsicher. Dieser wollte sich gerade erheben, da stieß das blonde Mädchen ein gefülltes Glas um, so dass Dracos Mantel blutrot gefärbt wurde.

"Verdammt.", fluchte Draco erschrocken.

Geistesgegenwärtig verlangte Molly danach. "Gib her.", sagte sie schnell. "Da muss man Salz darauf streuen, sonst krieg man das Rot nicht mehr raus."

Bereitwillig zog Draco den Mantel aus. Er reichte ihn Molly, die damit in die Küche verschwand. Bill Weasley rügte seine Tochter, dass sie nicht so toben sollte und entschuldigte sich in aller Form bei Malfoy.

"Nicht so schlimm.", murmelte dieser verlegen. Es war ihm besonders unangenehm von ausgerechnet _diesem_ Weasley Entschuldigungen zu hören, obwohl er die Narben auf seinem Gesicht Draco höchst persönlich zu verdanken hatte.

Plötzlich jedoch nahm der Abend eine Wendung an, mit der Draco nicht gerechnet hatte. Kaum hatte er sich wieder auf den Stuhl niedergelassen, um kurz auf seinen Mantel zu warten, schob ihm Ted zielstrebig den rechten Ärmel nach oben.

In dem Moment, in dem Draco begriff, was gerade geschah, war es schon zu spät. Der kleine Junge, mit dem er erst am Vormittag auf dem Sofa gekeilt hatte, wich mit weitaufgerissenen Augen zurück. Mit einem Mal war es ganz still im Esszimmer der Weasleys. Jeder wusste, was gerade geschehen war.

Verstört starrte Ted seinen Onkel an.

"Woher...", hauchte Draco fassungslos. Er konnte nichts sagen. Seine Kehle war ihm zugeschnürt.

Ted sah ihn immer noch an. Es brach Draco das Herz, diese Augen mit einem Blick der Enttäuschung auf sich gerichtet zu sehen. Schwere Enttäuschung war das.

"Bis du ein Todesser?", fragte Ted ihn direkt ins Gesicht.

Alle schwiegen. Draco schluckte. Warum war Andromeda nicht hier? Sie hätte ihm helfen können.

Draco öffnete den Mund, brachte aber kein Wort heraus. Wer hatte es ihm verraten? Warum jetzt? Wieso nicht zu Hause? Wieso überhaupt?

Doch Ted hatte seine Antwort bereits. Angewidert rannte er aus dem Zimmer, zur selben Zeit, als Molly die Küche verließ. Sie hatte Teds Frage gehört und sie wusste auch, wer ihn dazu gebracht hatte.

"Warte!", rief Draco verzweifelt. Er fühlte sich ausgeliefert. Wie sollte er es Ted erklären in diesem Haus? Wie sollte er versuchen, vor all den Leuten, die ihn so gut kannten, zu erzählen, dass er keine Wahl gehabt hatte? Und würde Ted ihn überhaupt anhören?

Victoire war die Erste, die etwas sagte: "Papa, was ist denn? Warum wollte Ted, dass ich Mr. Malfoy Wein auf den Mantel schütte?"

Irritiert sah sich Draco zu dem Kind um. Ted hatte das geplant?

Mit ernster Miene stand Harry vom Tisch auf. Er folgte Ted hinauf. Draco überlegte, ob auch er hoch gehen sollte, doch er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage. Was sollte er sagen? Warum nur, hatte er es nicht schon viel früher getan?

Die peinliche Stille hielt weiter an. Doch dann brummte der Weasley mit der Brille verächtlich: "Wenigstens weiß das Kind jetzt, wer sein Onkel wirklich ist."

"War", verbesserte Draco eisern, ohne den Weasley anzusehen.

"Als ob...", murmelte dieser gespielt belustigt.

"Percy bitte.", hauchte Molly ernst, doch das war jetzt auch egal.

Draco stand auf. Er _musste_ mit Ted reden. Er musste es ihm erklären, bevor es die Weasleys oder andere Menschen taten. Mit schweren Schritten ging der die knarrende Treppe hinauf. Er brauchte nicht lange, um Ted zu finden. Er musste nur dem Schluchzen folgen. Schließlich stand Draco vor einer offenen Tür. In dem Zimmer saß Harry auf dem Boden. Ted hatte sich in seinen Schoß gerollt und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Potter strich ihm behutsam über die grau gewordenen Haare. Als er Draco sah, nickte er ihm hilfsbereit zu.

...

Leise trat Draco ein. Teds Kopf drehte sich zu ihm.

Bitter böse schaute ihn der Junge an. "Verschwinde."

Draco blieb stehen. "Bitte lass mich das erklären.", hauchte er tonlos.

"Bist du ein Todesser?", fragte Ted wieder offen heraus. Wie ein Messerstich traf es den erwachsenen Mann.

"Ich war einer.", gestand Draco mit erstickter Stimme.

"WIESO?", schrie der Junge aufgebracht.

Hilflos suchte Draco nach den Gründen. Aber jetzt musste er etwas sagen. Sonst war es vielleicht zu spät. Darum schloss Draco die Tür hinter sich. Er setzte sich vor Harry und Ted auf den Boden und holte tief Luft.

"Als ich zur Schule gegangen bin, war der Dunkle Lord gerade dabei wieder zur Macht zu kommen. Die Geschichte, wie Harry ihn das erste Mal besiegt hat, kennst du ja."

Ted nickte ernst.

"Mein Vater war damals ein sehr mächtiger Mann. Er hat im Ministerium gearbeitet, und hatte gute Aussichten, irgendwann selber Zauberminister zu werden. Er war ein loyaler Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, so wie fast alle anderen Mitglieder meiner Familie auch. Als ich nach Hogwarts kam, war ich der Meinung, dass es eine Unverschämtheit wäre, dass man Mugglestämmige dort annimmt. Vater hat mir oft erzählt, wie dumm Muggle sind und auch, dass sie gefährlich für uns Zauberer werden können.

Als ich ungefähr so alt war, wie du jetzt, bin ich einmal ohne vorher zu fragen mit dem Besen geflogen. Das war natürlich nicht erlaubt, aber ich wollte unbedingt Quidditch spielen lernen. Doch dabei bin ich mit einem Flugzeug zusammengestoßen und aus einer ziemlichen Höhe vom Besen gefallen. Zwar hatte ich Glück, denn ich bin in weichen Büschen gelandet, aber ich hatte absolute Panik. Als mein Vater mir erklärt hat, dass _Muggle_ diese Maschine gebaut haben, habe ich sie gehasst. Ich dachte, sie würden uns mit Absicht verletzten, weil sie eifersüchtig auf uns sind.

Später habe ich zwar gelernt, dass Muggle gar nicht wissen, dass es Zauberer gibt, aber da habe ich sie schon gehasst. Zu Beginn meines vierten Schuljahres war es dann soweit, dass der Dunkle Lord wieder an großer Macht gewann. Mein Vater ist Nächte lang verschwunden und am nächsten Morgen konnte man in der Zeitung lesen, dass Mugglehäuser abgebrannt sind.

Meine Freunde haben mich alle bewundert. Das hat mit natürlich gefallen. Doch nach diesem Schuljahr hat man meinen Vater erwischt und nach Askaban gebracht. Das war für mich ein absoluter Schock. So kannte ich die Welt nicht. Ich habe immer geglaubt, mein Vater wäre der stärkste Mensch auf der Welt. Ich war furchtbar wütend auf Harry Potter, der mit dafür verantwortlich war.

Meine Mutter hat die ganze Nacht geweint. Ich habe mich auf einmal sehr verletzlich gefühlt. Doch dann kam meine Tante Bellatrix zu uns. Sie wollte mit mir sprechen. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass der Dunkle Lord mir die Ehre zu Teil werden lässt, ein Spion zu sein. Darin hab ich meine Chance gesehen, Vaters Ehre wiederherzustellen. Er hat mich zu einem Todesser gemacht und ich war glücklich, weil ich nun geglaubt habe, mich an Potter rächen zu können."

Ted sah verwundert zu seinem anderen Paten. "Stimmt das?", fragte er.

"Was denn genau?", hakte Harry vorsichtig nach.

"Was Draco sagt. Stimmt das alles?"

"Bis jetzt ja.", erwiderte Harry aufrichtig. Danach drehte sich Ted wieder gespannt zu Draco. Der fuhr weiter fort.

"Meine Mutter war völlig fertig mit den Nerven, als sie davon erfahren hat. Sie hat mich gewarnt es nicht zu tun, aber ich war zu verblendet um auf sie zu hören. Ich wollte immer so sein, wie mein Vater, und da hatte ich endlich die Gelegenheit sogar noch besser zu sein als er. Doch dann hat mir der Dunkle Lord den Auftrag gegeben den Schuldirektor zu töten. Erst habe ich geglaubt, dass ich das locker schaffen würde. Ich habe verschiedene Wege probiert und zwei Menschen dabei ernsthaft in Gefahr gebracht. Einer davon war Ron."

Teddy riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Draco schluckte und erzählte schnell weiter.

"Als ich gemerkt habe, was ich da eigentlich mache, habe ich plötzlich Panik gekriegt. Ich wollte nicht mehr. Ich wollte niemanden töten, doch da war es schon zu spät um zurück zu treten. Der Dunkle Lord hat mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass er meine Eltern ermorden würde, wenn ich versagte. Darum habe ich weitergemacht.

Eines Abends habe ich den Schuldirektor dann alleine erwischt und entwaffnet. Ich wollte ihn töten, aber es ging nicht. Und er hat auf mich eigeredet, dass er mir helfen würde. Ich war hin und her gerissen zwischen der Angst um meine Eltern und seinen Worten. Dann habe ich gemerkt, dass ich es sowieso nicht könnte. Ich war kurz davor sein Angebot anzunehmen, da kam mein Pate und hat es getan.

Danach ging alles ganz schnell. Ich kann mich nur noch erinnern, dass plötzlich ganz viele Todesser in Hogwarts waren und überall geschossen haben. Dass an dem Abend nur ein Mensch gestorben ist, grenzt an ein Wunder. Irgendwann war ich wieder zu Hause. Wie ich dorthin gelangt bin, weiß ich nicht mehr. Aber dort waren der Dunkle Lord persönlich und all seine Leute. Jeden Tag hat er in unserem Wohnzimmer Menschen getötet. Manche davon kannte ich, andere nicht. Er hat getötet, als würde er spielen. Ich hatte schreckliche Angst. Vor allem, weil ich sehr schmerzhaft gelernt habe, dass mein Vater nicht in der Lage war, seine Familie zu beschützen. Ich wäre am liebsten abhauen. Aber dann hätten sie mich sofort erwischt oder meine Eltern gefoltert... Darum war ich bis zum Schluss auf der bösen Seite."

Nachdem Draco geendet hatte, sah Ted seinen Onkel eine Weile prüfend an. Schließlich fragte er in bestimmten Ton: "Warum hast du mir das nicht vorher erzählt?"

Draco senkte den Kopf. Ja, warum?

"Ich bin nicht wirklich stolz darauf.", gab er schließlich zu "Ich hätte es am liebsten gar nicht erzählt, weil ich Angst davor hatte, wie du reagierst. Es gibt nicht besonders viele Menschen, die offen zugeben würden, mich zu mögen und ich schätze, ich wollte nicht, dass es einer weniger wird."

Teds Augen verengten sich traurig. Langsam löste er sich aus Harrys Armen, der bis jetzt die Beiden schweigend beobachtet hatte. Der kleine Junge ging zu seinem anderen Paten und fiel ihm, noch immer zitternd, um den Hals.

Draco erwiderte die Umarmung so herzlich, wie er es nur selten tat, und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen verräterisch glitzerten. Harry tat taktvoller Weise so, als würde er dieses nicht bemerken. Dafür atmete er nun erleichtert aus. Innerlich hatte er befürchtet, dass dieser Abend schwerwiegende Folgen haben könnte und das wünschte er dem Jungen nicht, der sehr an seinem Onkel hing, darum war er nur glücklich, dass die beiden sich wieder versöhnten.


	3. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**_Kapitel 3 - Haben Träume gejagt_**

Haben so viel gesehn.  
>Haben Träume gejagt.<br>Mussten viel überstehn.  
>Haben alles gewagt.<p>

Haben zu viel geliebt  
>und alles genommen.<br>Haben alles gegeben und mehr.

Es war alles zu schön  
>und die Wahrheit gesagt.<p>

(ASP, Zaubererbruder)

In der Küche der Weasleys hingegen war eine heftige Diskussion ausgebrochen. Molly hatte den Anderen erzählt, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass Ted die Sache mit Draco erfahren hatte. Sie ärgerte sich im Nachhinein, nicht schon früher eingegriffen zu haben. Es war ihr mehr als unangenehm, dass Harry und der junge Malfoy nun oben saßen, um etwas zu reparieren, das ihr eigener Sohn ausgelöst hatte. Außerdem hatte sich schmerzhaft ihr Mutterinstinkt gemeldet, als sie die verletzten Augen des Jungen sah. _So_ hätte er das nicht erfahren dürfen. Ihre Söhne waren dabei, heiß zu deputieren.

"Es ist doch nicht gelogen!", verteidigte sich Percy stur.

Ron schüttelte gereizt den Kopf: "Hast du mal an Ted gedacht? Malfoy hätte es ihm irgendwann in Ruhe erzählen müssen. Aber nicht so!"

Ginny wiegte ihr eigenes Baby in ihren Armen umher. Der kleine James hatte bei dem lauten Wortgefecht angefangen zu schreien. Nun lag er noch leicht verweint auf ihrem Arm.

"Als ob der jemals damit herausgerückt wäre.", lachte Percy falsch.

George stimmte ihm ernst zu: "Das bezweifle ich auch enorm. Malfoy hat sich da doch ins gemachte Nest gesetzt. Der Junge hat ihn doch gar nicht interessiert. Wenn er angefangen hat ihn zu mögen, dann war das wohl eher ein unangenehmer Nebeneffekt für Malfoy. Hast du schon vergessen, dass Teddy in seinen Augen ein _Schlammblut_ ist? Lieber der Junge erfährt es jetzt, als erst in Hogwarts!"

Doch Bill schüttelte sorgenvoll den Kopf. Er versuchte verzweifelt seine Tochter hinauszubringen, die jedoch überhaupt nicht daran dachte, dieses Gespräch zu verpassen.

"Es war nicht deine Angelegenheit Percy.", ging Bill energisch dazwischen. Auch er konnte Malfoy nicht gerade leiden, aber der junge Mann war eines Tages bei ihnen zu Hause aufgetaucht. Er hatte darum gebeten mit Bill sprechen zu dürfen. Und dann hatte er sich in einer langen Unterhaltung bei Bill für die Nacht entschuldigt, in der er die Todesser nach Hogwarts gebracht hatte. Das machte nichts ungeschehen, aber Bill fand es eine Geste, die zeigte, dass Malfoy offenbar ernsthaft an sich arbeitete.

"So weit ich weiß, hat Andromeda _Harry_ und _Draco_ zu den Paten von Teddy ernannt.", meldete sich Hermione plötzlich zu Wort. Sie mischte sich selten in Weasleydiskussionen ein. Nun fixierte sie Percy durchdringen mit ihren scharfen Augen.

"Und wenn ich mich nicht täusche, hattest du nie viel mit Tonks oder Lupin zu tun. In der Zeit, als sie hier ein und ausgingen, habe ich _dich_ nur selten gesehen. Tonks hat ihren Sohn bei ihrer Mutter gelassen. Sie wird gewusst haben warum. Sie hat ihrer Mutter offensichtlich vertraut. Es liegt also bei Andromeda zu entscheiden, wen sie zu ihrem Enkel lässt und wen nicht. Abgesehen davon, habe ich von Teddy noch nie gehört, dass Malfoy ihn in irgendeiner Weise negativ beeinflussen würde. Der Junge liebt Malfoy. Wir haben kein Recht einem Kind, dass sowieso schon seine Eltern verloren hat, die Menschen, denen es vertraut, zu vereiteln, nur weil sie uns nicht in den Kram passen."

Das hatte gesessen. Percy sah Hermione einen Moment entwaffnet an. Sie hatte ihn darauf angesprochen, was er für eine Rolle während des Krieges gespielt hatte. Auch, wenn diese nicht halb so schlimm gewesen war wie Malfoys, mieden die Familienmitglieder es in der Regel, darüber zu sprechen. Doch noch bevor er Gelegenheit bekam sich eine Antwort dafür zu überlegen, hörten sie Schritte die Treppe hinunterkommen. Harry und Draco gingen nebeneinander her, wobei Draco Ted, der inzwischen eigentlich zu groß war, um sich tragen zu lassen, auf dem Arm hatte.

Sie eisige Stille hätte lauter kaum sein können. Doch Harry setzte eine Miene auf, als hätten sie alle gerade über das Wetter gesprochen. Er bat Ginny darum, ihm noch ein Glas Wein einzuschütten. Molly reichte dem jungen Malfoy seinen Mantel, woraufhin der mit Ted nach Hause ging.

"Und?", fragte George sofort neugierig. "Was hat er gesagt?"

Harry musterte die Runde belustig. "Na was wohl? Er hat ihm erklärt, wie er zu einem Todesser wurde und warum." Damit hatte Harry genug gesagt. Seiner Frau und seinen beiden Freunden erzählte er es zwar später etwas ausführlicher, aber Harry wusste, dass Draco von sehr persönlichen Dingen gesprochen hatte, die er gegenüber Harry unter normalen Bedingungen nicht erzählt hätte.

...

Als Andromeda an diesem ereignisreichen Tag nach Hause kam, fand sie Draco und Ted auf ihrem Sofa wieder. Die Beiden waren eingeschlafen. Der Junge hatte sich bei Draco eingekuschelt. Sie wunderte sich zwar, wagte es aber nicht, sie zu wecken. Darum legte sie nur behutsam eine Decke über die Beiden. Dabei sah sie Dracos Mantel, auf dem ein lichter, aber großer Weinfleck zu sehen war. "Ratzeputz", murmelte sie automatisch, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Draco war ihr am nächsten Morgen sehr dankbar dafür, als er seinen sauberen Mantel vor sich liegen fand.

...

Einige Tage später turnte Ted wieder in Dracos Ladenhälfte rum. Er hatte am Vormittag Schule gehabt und sollte nun eigentlich seine Hausaufgaben erledigen. Plötzlich rannte er in eine Frau rein. Erschrocken stammelte er eine Entschuldigung, als diese laut fluchte. Da erkannte er die Frau wieder, die so intelligent nach einem Buch gefragt hatte. Auch Draco erkannte sie wieder und kam sofort die Treppe hinunter.

"Was brauchen sie dieses Mal?", fragte er, ohne sich in irgendeiner Weise für das Kind zu entschuldigen. "Ein Buch vielleicht?"

Die Frau verzog ihre Lippe. "Nein. Ich brauche einen Hebel."

"Aha", stellt Draco fest.

"Einen Autohebel.", erklärte sie genervt. "Ich bin zu nah an den Bordstein gekommen. Dabei ist mein Reifen geplatzt."

"Sehe ich aus wie eine Autowerkstatt?", fragte Draco irritiert, um nicht zugeben zu müssen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, warum die Frau einen Hebel haben wollte, wenn ihr Reifen kaputt war. Musste man den denn nicht flicken?

"Ach, kommen Sie schon!", schimpfte sie wütend "Sie werden ja wohl einen Autoheber haben. Ich hab keine Lust den Verkehrsdienst anzurufen. Das kostet viel zu viel!"

Draco konnte sich seine Frage nicht rechtzeitig verkneifen: "Warum wollen Sie Ihr Auto hochheben?" Selber fuhr er nur sehr selten in diesen Geräten, aber er stellte es sich für einen Muggle recht schwer vor, ein Auto hochzuheben.

"Na, damit ich den Reifen auswechseln kann.", erklärte die Frau verwirrt.

"Warum wollen sie den Reifen auswechseln?", hakte Draco seinerseits noch verwirrter nach.

"Weil man das so machen muss!", erklärte Ted eifrig, der davon erst kürzlich von seinem Freund in der Schule erfahren hatte.

Zu allem Überfluss kam Andromeda herein. "Draco, da steht ein Auto vor unserer Einfahrt, der Lieferant kommt nicht durch.", erklärte sie. Da bemerkte auch Andromeda die fremde Frau, die genervt vor den drei Zauberern stand.

"Haben Sie einen Autoheber?", fragte sie noch einmal gereizt. "Dann kann ich meinen Reifen auswechseln und weg ist das Auto."

"Ich besitze kein Auto, nein.", erklärte Andromeda "Aber warum wollen Sie Ihr Auto hochheben?"

Danach schien die junge Frau genug zu haben. Sie verdrehte die Augen und stürmte hinaus, wo sie es bei den Lieferanten probierte, die ihr besser helfen konnten.

"Ihr könnt echt peinlich sein.", bemerkte Ted.

...

Zu Hause brachte es Andromeda schließlich doch fertig, dem Jungen die Hausaufgaben aufzudrücken. Sie schaute auf den Kalender. Es war nicht mehr lange hin, bis zu Teds Geburtstag. Harry würde Ted endlich einen Besen schenken. Der Junge lag den Erwachsenen schon seit Jahren damit in den Ohren: "Wozu hab ich denn zwei Paten, die beide Sucher waren, wenn sie mir nicht das Fliegen beibringen?"

Sie verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Wie oft, hatte sie ähnliche Äußerungen von Dora gehört, bis sie ihren ersten Besen bekommen hatte? Mit müden Augen schaute sie auf die Fotos an der Wand. Dort hingen nur Tote: Theodore, seine Eltern, Dora und Remus. Etwas weiter daneben auch Sirius und Narcissa. Das Foto ihrer Schwester stammte aus einer Zeitschrift, aus der Andromeda es einmal ausgeschnitten hatte. Selber besaß sie keine Fotos von früher. Woher auch? Draco hatte man noch immer nicht gestattet, Malfoy Mannor zu betreten. Nicht einmal für ein paar private Gegenstände war es erlaubt worden. Andromeda biss sich ärgerlich auf die Lippe.

...

In der Winkelgasse war es nicht so entsetzlich voll, wie kurz vor Schulbeginn. Doch auch jetzt hatten sich viele Menschen hier eingefunden, die das schöne Wetter nach einem eisigen Winter begrüßten. Menschen starrten sie an: Bellatrixs Gesicht. Es war ihnen in Erinnerung geblieben. Sogar die Kinder schreckten vor ihr zurück. Draco ging es wie immer nicht anders.

"Oma, kann ich auch ein Eis haben?", rief Ted aufgeregt, als er zwei Mädchen mit turmhohen Eisbechern sah.

"Müssen Sucher nicht schlank sein?", erwiderte sie trocken.

"Ich hab doch nicht mal 'nen Besen!", maulte Ted zurück.

Sie seufzte. "Von mir aus."

Glücklich stürmte Ted in den Laden. Dort trafen sie auf Potter Zwei und seine Freunde.

"Die Gryffindors verfolgen uns.", murmelte sie Draco zu. Er nickte gespielt verschwörerisch.

"Harry, was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Teddy neugierig.

"Wir sind mit James Eis essen gegangen.", erklärte Ginny.

Andromeda konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen. Sie musste bei dem Namen 'James' immer noch an den halbwüchsigen Jungen vor ihrer Badewanne denken. Und Potter Drei hatte gute Aussichten, ganz nach seinem Großvater zu kommen.

James lachte nur zufrieden, als er seinen Namen hörte. Doch Ted war nicht besonders begeistert. Es missfiel ihm offenbar, dass Harry auf einmal ein Kind im Haus hatte, das irgendwie doch mehr in die Familie gehörte, als Ted. Allerdings zeigt er das nicht offen heraus. Nur Andromeda, sie sich mit Geschwistern etwas auskannte, entging es nicht.

Auf einmal wurde es ganz still in der Eisdiele. Verwundert drehte sie sich um. Leute starrten sie an - das war normal. Aber irgendetwas musste geschehen sein, von dem sie nichts bemerkt hatte, denn auf einmal war es wirklich schlagartig leise, obwohl sie schon seit einigen Momenten dort standen.

"Hab ich was verpasst?", fragte Draco ebenfalls verwundert. Zwei Leute zeigten unter vorgehaltener Hand auf ihn und flüsterten hastig.

Harry und Ginny zuckten die Schultern. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Malfoy und Potter in der Öffentlichkeit auftraten. Daran konnte es eigentlich nicht liegen.

"Sind Sie Mr. Malfoy?", fragte eine fremde Frau auf einmal unvermittelt. Draco drehte sich zu ihr um. Es wurde noch leiser im Raum. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

"Ja, der bin ich.", erwiderte Draco etwas unsicher.

Die Frau funkelte ihn belustig an. "Sie wissen es wohl noch nicht?"

"Was weiß ich noch nicht?", beantwortete Draco die Frage.

"Gerade eben ist es bekannt geworden! Einen sauberen Abgang, den Ihr Vater da gemacht hat. Aber gucken Sie doch selber! Die Plakate hängen draußen!"

Andromeda schluckte. Was sollte das? War Lucius etwa ausgebrochen? Aber dann würde die Frau wohl kaum so lächeln...

Draco musste sich das nicht zweimal sagen lassen. Mit finsterer Miene ging er ungeduldig hinaus. Sie folgte ihm schweren Schrittes. Kaum hatten sie die Eisdiele verlassen, teilten sich regelrecht die Menschen vor ihnen. Draco ging mitten hindurch. An einer Wand, wo sonst Werbeplakate strahlten, hingen große graue Pergamente. Andromeda konnte die Überschrift schon von weitem lesen... Es gefror ihr das Blut in den Adern.

"MALFOY'S SUICIDE"

Als sie näher kam erkannte sie auch, was auf dem Foto zu sehen war: Ein lebloser Körper baumelte an einem dünnen Laken von der Decke einer Gefängniszelle. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Sowas durfte man doch nicht aufhängen! Schon allein, weil Kinder in diese Straße kamen...

Viele der Leute schien das nicht zu interessieren. Sie applaudierten sogar, als sie Draco kommen sahen. Er war ungefähr drei Meter vor dem Pergament stehen geblieben.

Er regte sich nicht. Er stand nur da. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie zu ihm hin gehen sollte. Narcissas Tod war die eine Sache gewesen. Darüber hatte sie mit ihm sprechen können. Doch Lucius berührte sie selber recht wenig. Er hatte ihr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nicht zögern würde, sie oder ihre Tochter ins Jenseits zu befördern.

Mit einem Mal spürte sie eine kleine Hand nach sich greifen. "Oma, was ist denn los?", fragte Ted besorgt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, unfähig ein Wort herauszubringen.

"Richtig so!", brüllte ein Mann aufgebracht.

Jemand anderes stimmte ein: "Die Welt ist besser dran ohne Malfoys!"

Zwar gab es auch kritische Stimmen, die offenbar keinen Hass für die Malfoys empfanden, doch diese gingen regelrecht unter in der plötzlich entstandenen Lawine.

Mit einem Mal fiel Draco zu Boden. Er knickte nicht ein. Er fiel einfach hin, wie ein lebloser Klotz. Im ersten Augenblick fürchtete Andromeda, ein Todesstrahl könnte ihn erwischt haben. Sofort kniete sie neben ihm und fühlte seinen Puls. Der war in Ordnung. Sie atmete erleichtert aus.

Ted war ihr gefolgt: "Draco, Draco! Wach auf!", jammerte er panisch.

Die Menschen schrien. Sie fluchten, lachten oder brüllten auch nur einfach. Es wurden immer mehr. Dann hatte Andromeda mit einem Mal schlagartig genug.

In voller Größe richtete sie sich auf. Zeitgleich war der Pöbel verstummt.

Sie deutete ihren Zauberstab mitten in die vielen erschreckten Gesichter. "Verschwindet", befahl sie mit eisiger Ruhe.

Es regte sich keiner.

"INCENDIO!", schrie sie mit erhobenem Zauberstab. Aus seiner Spitze schoss eine gewaltige Feuerwand in den blauen Himmel, wo er sich pilzförmig zu schwarzem Ruß auflöste. Erschrocken wichen die Menschen zurück. Ihr Zauber war so gewaltig gewesen, dass man ihn sogar von weiter weg hatte sehen müssen.

Hinter der aufgelösten Traube von verschreckten Menschen, konnte sie Harry und seine Frau erkennen, die verzweifelt versucht hatten, zu ihnen vorzudringen. Andromeda beugte sich hinunter, fasste Draco am Arm und hielt Ted an der Schuler fest. Dann apparierte sie sich nach Hause.

...

_"Deine Mutter und ich fahren heute Abend nach Paris.", lächelte Lucius verträumt. Draco saß auf dem Bett seines Vaters und hörte ihm gespannt zu. "Du darfst ihr aber noch nichts verraten, ja? Das ist unser Geheimnis."_

_Draco nickte begeistert. "Was macht ihr in Paris?"_

_"Ich habe ein Schiff gekauft auf dem wir über die Seine fahren. Es soll einen kleinen Ball geben, nur für sie."_

_"Mama liebt Bälle.", stimmte Draco fachmännisch zu. "Aber was soll ich denn so lange machen?", fragte er verstimmt._

_"Du kommst natürlich mit, du Dummerchen!", lachte Lucius. _

_"Oh ja!", reif Draco begeistert. "Dann tanze ich wieder mit Mama, wenn du zu müde wirst."_

_Lucius lächelte vergnügt. "Das wirst du tun."_

...

_"Sieh mal Mummy!", rief das blonde Kind begeistert. Es deutete in den bunt entflammten Himmel. Narcissa Malfoy schritt neben ihrem Mann über das Schiffsdeck. Sie trug ein dunkelgrünes Abendkleid. In den hochgesteckten Haaren prangte ein kostbares Diadem. Lucius küsste sie liebevoll auf die Wange. Seine Schwiegermutter schaute nach oben. _

_"Ein Feuerwerk, nur für dich!", hauchte er der blonden Frau verführerisch ins Ohr. Narcissa verzog ihren schönen Mund zu einem zärtlichen Lächeln. _

_Draco kam auf sie zugelaufen."Mummy, freust du dich?"_

_Sie lächelte ihren Sohn an. "Und wie ich mich freue."_

_"Auf die Malfoys!", rief einer der geladenen Gäste. Die Anderen stimmten mit erhobenen Gläsern an. Lucius küsste Narcissa innig. Ihr Sohn sah strahlend dabei zu. _

_"Wir sind die Könige der Welt!", rief Lucius lautstark in die Masse. Alle jubelten. Auch Draco stimmte euphorisch ein, obwohl er noch gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass sein Vater ein König war. _

_Narcissa kicherte ein wenig angetrunken. Und dann tanzten sie über das Schiffsdeck. Wie Vögel schwebten sie umher. Die Sterne funkelten. Das Feuer loderte in der Luft. Alle Leute gratulierten Draco zu seinen Eltern. _

_Das kleine Kind stürmte zwischen den vielen erwachsenen Gestalten umher. "MEIN DAD IST DER KÖNIG DER WELT!", jubelte er übermütig und machte dabei große Luftsprünge. Und alle lachten mit ihm. Sie hoben ihn hoch und küssten ihn. Noch lange danach musste Draco an diesen schönen Abend denken, von dem er gespürt hatte, dass Magie in der Luft lag._

_"Wir sind die Könige der Welt...", murmelte er verschlafen, als seine Mutter in später zu Bett brachte. Narcissa lächelte glücklich. Lucius stand hinter ihr und betrachtete verzückt seinen Sohn. _

_"Er wird einmal genauso werden, wie sein Vater.", sagte Narcissa stolz._

_"Das wird er.", stimmte Lucius ein. "Er wird der König der Welt. Denn er ist mein Sohn."_

...

Grelles Licht kam ihm entgegen, als Draco die Augen öffnete. Er wusste nicht mehr, was geschehen war. Da war das Bild, dieses Mannes in seinem Kopf... Aber das konnte nicht sein. Oder doch? Nein... Nein. Das hatte er sich bestimmt eingebildet.

"Bis du wach?", fragte ihn eine vertraute Stimme. Er richtete seinen Körper auf, der so schwach war, als hätte er Tage lang nichts gegessen.

Aufgewühlt sah er in Andromeda besorgtes Gesicht. Sie saß neben ihm. Er lag auf seinem Bett. Und sie saß auf einem Stuhl daneben. Wie lange harrte sie da schon aus?

Er musste schlucken.

"Ist er...?", fragte Draco tonlos. Er wollte die Antwort nicht hören.

"Ja.", sagte sie deutlich.

Nein.

...

_"Mein Dad ist viel mächtiger aus der Zauberminister!", verkündete Draco stolz vor Pansy. "Er hat nur viel wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als sich mit diesen verblödeten Mugglefreunden herumzuschlagen, wie es Weasley ist. Stellt euch das mal vor! Ein fliegendes Auto. Diese Gryffindors sind wirklich so blöd, dass es weh tun muss!"_

_Das Mädchen kicherte überschwänglich. _

_"Mein Dad wird es ihnen noch zeigen. Nicht mehr lange, dann sind wir auch Dummbyduddy los. Es wird Zeit, dass endlich wieder ein Slytherin die Führung übernimmt!"_

_"Meinst du deinen Dad damit?", fragte Blaise neugierig._

_"Aber nein!", lachte Draco belustigt. "Dafür ist er viel zu wichtig. Für solche Kinkerlitzchen hat mein Dad keine Zeit. Aber er wird versuchen, dass Snape endlich Oberhand gewinnt."_

_"Dann kann Potter einpacken!", brüllten Goyle und Crabbe im Chor, was für ihre Verhältnisse beachtlich musikalisch klang._

_Auch die anderen Slytherins stimmten mit ein. Jeder halbwegs gebildete Slytherin wusste Bescheid über Lucius und seinen weitreichenden Einfluss im Ministerium. Sie taten gut daran, Draco als Prinzen zu behandeln, weil sein Vater so etwas wie der heimliche König der Zaubererwelt war... glaubten sie. _

Harry sank erschöpft auf seinen Platz. Ron stand ebenfalls müde neben ihm. Welcher Idiot hatte das genehmigt? Plakate austeilen, mit einem erhängten Mann? Am liebsten wäre Harry explodiert.

"Glaubst du, er war es selber?", fragte Ron vorsichtig.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Aber wir werden es wohl auch nicht mehr erfahren."

Die Frage hatte ihn auch schon überkommen. Passte es zu Lucius, sich das Leben zu nehmen? Wenn man bedenkt, dass der alte Herr nicht mehr viel Perspektive für sein Leben gehabt hatte, vermutlich. Der Einzige jedoch, der diese Frage noch am ehesten hätte beantworten können, war Draco Malfoy, und der stellte sie sich vermutlich schon selber.

"Da kommt viel Arbeit auf uns zu.", murmelte Ron. "Das ist ein gefundenes Fressen für die Presse. Sie werden uns in der Luft zerreißen."

"Womit sie ausnahmsweise auch mal recht haben.", erwiderte Harry bitter.

Bei Voldemort hatte es ähnliche Reaktionen gegeben. Besonders, weil es die Leute erlöste, endlich die Leiche des gefürchteten Tyrannen zu sehen. Aber das hier war geschmacklos. Nachdenklich fuhr sich Harry durchs Haar. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass Malfoy ihm leid tat. Auch Ron fühlte so.

...

An dem Abend kam Harry erst spät nach Hause. Dort fand er Teddy vor.

"Nanu", meinte er überrascht. "Was machst du denn hier?"

"Oma hat mich geschickt.", meinte Teddy leise. "Sie sagt, dass sie sich um Draco kümmern muss, weil er krank ist. Das auf dem Plakat war sein Papa. Jetzt ist er ganz traurig."

Harry lächelte traurig bei den verständnisvollen Worten des Jungen. Er strich ihm über die dunkelblauen Haare.

"Das ist vernünftig von Andromeda.", stellte er freundlich fest. "Komm, wir gucken mal was Ginny gekocht hat."

Seine Frau kam ihm in der Küche verständnisvoll entgegen. "War es sehr anstrengend?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er nickte.


	4. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**_Kapitel 4 - You are a refugee from a wealthy family_**

You called me beautiful  
>You called your mother, she was very tanned,<br>So you packed your tent and you went  
>To live out in the Arizona sand<br>You are a refugee  
>From a wealthy family<br>You gave up all the golden factories  
>To see who in the world you might be<p>

(Joni Mitchell, Rainy Night House)

"Du bist so still...", murmelte Ted leise. Er war noch einmal zu Draco ins Zimmer geschlichen, nachdem Andromeda ihn eigentlich schon ins Bett gebracht hatte. Dort brannte noch Licht. Draco lag nur auf seinem Bett und starrte die Tapete an.

_"Wir sind die Könige der Welt..."_

Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zu Seite, sodass er Ted in die großen Augen schaute. "Musst du nicht schon im Bett sein?", fragte er leise. Es klang überhaupt nicht streng, wie sonst. Nur leise. Das beunruhigte Ted. Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf.

_"Mein Dad ist der König der Welt..."_

"Sag doch was, Draco.", bettelte Ted ängstlich. Der Blonde sah ihn nur weiterhin aus leeren Augen an.

"Ich habe ihn geliebt, weißt du.", murmelte er mit einem Mal. "Auch, wenn alles nur eine große hässliche Lüge war und alles was er uns versprochen hat, sich in sein schreckliches Gegenteil verkehrt hat, habe ich ihn immer geliebt."

...

Einige Wochen waren seitdem vergangen. Andromeda massierte erschöpft ihre Schläfen. Dracos Zustand hatte sie sehr an damals erinnert, als er neu zu ihr gekommen war. Zwar zeigte er nicht direkt, wie ihm zu Mute war, aber sie sah seine gebeugte Haltung, die roten Augen und seine zitternden Hände.

Ted war äußerst rücksichtsvoll. Er hatte von Draco erfahren, dass dieser seinen Vater immer sehr geliebt hatte. Außerdem schien es Draco gut zu tun, dass Ted da war. Darum ließ Andromeda ihn öfter die andere Seite der Buchladens besuchen, als sonst.

Sie hatte eine ganze Nacht neben ihrem Neffen gesessen, so lange bis er aufgewacht war. Als sie ihm bestätigt hatte, dass Lucius wirklich tot war, sah es aus, als würde Dracos Gesicht alle Farbe verlieren. Eine Weile lang saß er nur da, wie zu Stein erstarrt. Doch schließlich ließ er es zu, dass sie ihn tröstete, wie sie es damals bei Dora getan hatte, als sie vom Tod ihres Vaters erfahren hatte. Dieses Mal musste sie zumindest nicht ihr eigenes Herz zusammenreißen, weil es ihr sonst zersprungen wäre. Hätte sich Narcissa nicht in Sirius verlieben können? Aber der war ja viel zu klein gewesen, als sie Beide schon in dem Alter waren, in dem man Jungen nachschaut. Und damals, als sie die Sandburg gebaut hatte, war er noch nicht einmal geboren gewesen.

...

Lucius Beerdigung war ein Tiefschlag für Draco. Die Leiche des alten Mannes, ein lächerliches Abbild seines Vaters, die so müde dort gelegen hatte und der er nicht mehr sagen konnte, dass er ihre Seele sehr liebte. Er wünschte sich zurück an den Tag, an dem Lucius ihn das letzte Mal voller Stolz "Mein Sohn" genannt hatte. Das war gewesen, bevor man Lucius zum ersten Mal nach Askaban brachte, weil das Ministerium ihn erwischt hatte. Als Kind hatte Draco es so oft gehört, dass ihm die warme Stimme nun fehlte.

"Ich bin immer noch dein Sohn.", hauchte er bitter ohne Stimme. Er konnte nur noch hoffen, dass Lucius es wenigstens selbst gefühlt hatte.

...

Draco stand im Laden. Seine finstere Miene war noch ernster als sonst. Langsam begann er wieder seine Umwelt wahrzunehmen. Er stellte ein paar Bücher wieder an ihren Platz. Es tat gut sich abzulenken. Arbeit war die beste Ablenkung. Außerdem konnte er nebenbei mit Ted Hausaufgaben machen und sich über komische Muggleaufgaben wundern oder irgendetwas anderes.

Es hatte kein Auf Wiedersehen gegeben. Keinen Abschied. Nur bittere Enttäuschung auf beiden Seiten. Lucius hatte es ihm direkt gezeigt. Dennoch hatte Draco tief im Inneren immer geglaubt, dass sie sich eines Tages aussprechen würden. Irgendwann einmal. Dafür war es nun zu spät. Nie wieder würde er mit Lucius reden, geschweige denn, mit ihm streiten. Geblieben war ein Leben in Scherben, dass er ohne Andromedas Hilfe nie bewältigt hätte.

"Die Könige der Welt...", brummte er abfällig einen Buchrücken an. Von wegen. Alles nur große fette Seifenblasen, die alle auf einmal zerplatz waren.

"Ist hier keiner?", rief auf einmal eine Kundin von unten. Hastig stolperte Draco die Treppe hinunter.

"Tut mir Leid", entschuldigte er sich eilig. "Ich habe Sie nicht gehö- ach _Sie_ schon wieder."

Die rothaarige Frau funkelte ihn wütend an. "Der Service in Ihrem Laden ist das letzte.", stellte sie trotzig fest.

"Es hat Sie niemand gezwungen zu kommen.", konterte Draco trocken. "Soll es heute wieder mal ein Buch sein?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Nein. Ich will wissen, warum Sie so ein Vollidiot sind."

"Keine Ahnung.", erwiderte Draco gelassen. "Vielleicht sagen Sie es mir ja."

Die Frau stöhnte erschöpft. "Lassen wir das. Können Sie lesen?"

Draco zog die Augenbraun hoch. "Kann schon sein. Ich bin sogar schon beim Buchstaben Y angekommen."

"Gut, dann sagen Sie mir, was man jemandem schenkt, der schon alles gelesen hat?"

"Ein Regal vielleicht.", antwortete Draco schlicht.

"Ach, lassen Sie das. Meine Cousine ist besessen von Büchern. Aber immer, wenn ich ihr eines schenke, kennt sie es schon. Ich kann ihr aber auch nicht irgendwas kaufen, weil sie nur Bücher mit _Niveau_ liest."

Die seltsame Frau war wirklich verstimmt.

"Gut", schlug Draco vor. "Dann kaufen Sie ihr eines, das neu erschienen ist. Was liest sie denn gerne."

"Das ist ja das Problem.", brummte die Frau noch genervter. "Sie ist in so einer komischen Sekte."

"Dann kaufen Sie ihr das neuste Sektenbuch.", meinte Draco unhilfreich.

"Bloß nicht.", schnappte seine Kundin zurück. "Ich will den ganzen Hokuspokus nicht auch noch unterstützen... Haben Sie vielleicht ein Buch über Hexenverbrennungen?"

"Äh...", brachte Draco etwas irritiert heraus. "Ja, aber halten Sie das für so angemessen?"

"Das geht Sie doch nichts an! Wenn es geht, bitte mit Bildern."

Ted warf seinem Onkel einen skeptischen Blick zu. 'Die spinnt', formte er mit seinen Lippen und Draco stimmte ihm durch ein kleines Nicken zu. Dann fing er an, die historische Abteilung zu durchstöbern.

"Sie lesen Kafka?", fragte die Frau auf einmal neugierig, als sie auf der Theke 'Den Prozess' mit einem Lesezeichen darin entdeckte. Draco sah missbilligend zu ihr herüber. Was fiel ihr ein, an seine Sachen zu gehen?

"Ohne den Buchstaben Z ist es zwar etwas mühsam, aber es geht.", stellte er trocken fest.

"Mögen Sie gerne kranke Bücher?", fragte sie neugierig weiter.

'Fragt die Frau, die ihrer Cousine ein Buch über Hexenverbrennungen schenken möchte.', dachte Draco, doch er sagte nur unfreundlich: "Manchmal."

...

Beim Abendessen hatte Draco besonders schlechte Laune. Dass Potter zu Besuch kommen würde, besserte sie auch nicht gerade. Zum Glück sprach ihn der Gryffindor nicht auf seinen Vater an. Draco wollte nicht daran erinnert werden.

"Muggle _sind_ seltsam.", konnte sich Draco nicht verkneifen, als Arthur Weasley vor seiner Frau versuchte, zu rechtfertigen, dass er noch immer lauter Mugglekram sammelte. Es war eine regelrechte Krankheit, dass dieses Gryffindors immer gleich in Schwärmen auftauchen mussten. Aber Mr. Weasley schien ein guter Freund von Andromedas Mann gewesen zu sein, deswegen wunderte sich niemand, wenn er mitkam. Und seine Frau blieb natürlich auch nicht aus. Seit seiner letzten Begegnung war Draco nicht besonders gut auf die Familie Weasley zu sprechen, auch, wenn es eigentlich nur an einem ganz speziellen Weasley gelegen hatte.

Hermione, die natürlich genau in dem Moment durch den Kamin kam, sah ihn skeptisch an. "So sind sie das?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

Draco biss sich auf die Lippe. Nicht auch noch Mrs-ich-weiß-es-und-noch-besser-als-du. "Ja.", erwiderte er schlicht. "Warum heben die gleich das ganze Auto hoch, wenn nur ein Reifen kaputt ist? Warum schenken sie sich gegenseitig Bücher über Hexenverbrennungen? - Nicht, dass es die wirklich gegeben hätte. Die haben sich höchstens selber abgebrannt! - Und warum müssen die immer alles mit Zahlen vollschreiben?"

Danach stand Granger erst einmal etwas sprachlos vor ihm. Sie hatte kein Wort von dem verstanden, was Draco gesagt hatte. Hinter ihr kam Ron herein, der sich über die betretene Stille wunderte.

"Die Frau mit dem Auto hab ich auch erlebt.", pflichtete Andromeda bei.

"Sie wollte ihr Auto hochheben?", fragte Hermione irritiert.

Harry schaute ebenfalls verdutzt. "Sie wollte es wohl eher _an_heben, um den Reifen auswechseln zu können.", meinte er nachdenklich.

"Ja?", fragte Draco, dem diese komische Frau schon den ganzen Tag durch den Kopf ging. "Sie wollte jedenfalls einen Hebel haben. In einem _Buch_laden. Das _ist_ komisch."

"Und wer schenkt wem ein Buch über Hexenverbrennungen?", wollte Andromeda weiter wissen.

"Dieselbe.", erklärte Draco. "Ich glaube das will sie ihrer Cousine zum Geburtstag oder so schenken. Was ist denn das für ein Geburtstagsgeschenk?"

"Es kann sein, dass ihre Cousine Historikerin ist oder Lehrerin, und sich ein Buch darüber gewünscht hat.", schlussfolgerte Hermione sachlich.

"Klang nicht danach.", brummte Draco. "Es klang eher so, als wolle sie die Cousine ärgern. Und dann dauernd diese Zahlen! Was soll das?"

"Zahlen?", fragte Mr. Weasley erstaunt.

"Ja. Dauernd! Die müssen immer überall Zahlen drauf schreiben...", beschwerte sich Draco sauer. Zum Beweis zog er ein paar von den beschriebenen Zetteln aus seiner Manteltasche. Die Runde betrachtete das Papier. Plötzlich fing Hermione lauthals an zu lachen. Sie bekam sich kaum noch ein. Auch Andromedas Lippen zitterten unbeherrscht.

"Was?", fragte Draco gereizt. Doch die beiden Frauen dachten gar nicht daran, es ihm zu erklären.

Schließlich war es Harry, der es Draco auflöste: "Das sind Telefonnummern."

"Woher weißt du das?", fragte Draco irritiert, der nie im Leben drauf gekommen wäre.

Potter grinste. "In der Mugglewelt ist es üblich, dass man jemanden, den man attraktiv findet, aber nur kurz gesehen hat, seine Telefonnummer dalässt. Er kann dann entscheiden, ob er sich meldet."

Verstört sah Draco auf den inzwischen beachtlichen Stapel an Nummern. "Moment mal, warum sagt mir das keiner? Dann hätte ich mir gemerkt, wie sie aussahen!"

Damit war das Gelächter vollständig. Auch Draco musste etwas amüsiert grinsen. Vor allem, wenn er daran dachte, dass diese seltsame Frau offensichtlich mit ihm geflirtet hatte.

...

"Astoria Greengrass, hallo?"

"Hallo... Hörst du mich?"

"Klar höre ich dich. Wer ist da?"

"Der Typ, dem du deine Telefonnummer hinterlassen hast."

"Das sind viele. Gib mal 'ne optische Beschreibung."

"Groß. Muskulös. Insgesamt gut gebaut. Perfektes Aussehen."

"Aha. Hast du Aids?"

"Nicht das ich wüsste."

"Gut. Wie sieht es mit Mittwochabend aus? So gegen 17 Uhr?"

"Da hab ich Zeit. Wo?"

"Wie wäre es mit dem Casablanca?"

"Von mir aus."

"Bring Kondome mit. Bis dann."

"Bis dann."

...

"Andromeda?", fragte Draco am Abend. "Was sind Kondome?"

Die ältere Frau verschluckte sich fürchterlich an ihrem Glas Wein, wobei sie die Tischdecke einkleckerte. Dann starrte sie Draco fassungslos an, der ihren Blick nur perplex erwiderte.

"Ähm, kann es sein, dass du ein Date hast?", fragte sie etwas unbeholfen.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Für mich hörte sich das eher nach einer Verabredung zum Sex an."

"Kondome sorgen dafür, dass du keine Erben produzierst. Man... Also... Moment mal kurz."

Sie ging in die Küche und holte eine Flasche Schnaps aus der Vorratskammer. Draco sah ihr zu, wie sie einiges davon in sich hinein kippte, ehe sie fortfuhr.

"So. Ich glaube jetzt geht es besser.", stellte sie entspannt fest.

Ihr Neffe sah sie äußerst skeptisch an.

"Also. Kondome stülpst du über deine Erektion. Darin wird das Sperma eingefangen, damit-"

"WAS?!", rief Draco verstört, der auf einmal den Verzehr von Schnaps vorher verstand. "Igitt. Warum tut man sowas? Kann die Frau nichts dagegen machen, so wie bei uns?"

"Schon.", erwiderte Andromeda. "Aber das ist umständlicher und auch nicht so gesund. Kondome schützen dazu noch vor Aids. Das ist eine Mugglekrankeit, die beim Geschlechtsverkehr übertragen werden kann. Verläuft in der Regel tödlich."

Sie sah ihn gelassen an. Er sah überhaupt nicht mehr gelassen aus.

"Sex mit Muggels ist tödlich?"

"Nicht, wenn man aufpasst.", korrigierte Andromeda fachmännisch.

"Aha.", brummte Draco wenig überzeugt.

"Bist du noch Jungfrau?"

"Ne- Moment mal!", perplex sah Draco seine Tante an. "Was soll denn das jetzt werden?"

"Ach nichts.", kicherte Andromeda und deutete belustigt auf den Schnaps. "Ich verlier nur gerade meine Hemmschwelle. Wer war denn die Glückliche?"

"Das geht dich gar nichts an." So schnell wie möglich verließ er die Küche. Andromeda betrunken war keine gute Gesellschaft, so viel hatte er schon mitbekommen.


	5. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**_Kapitel 5 - I could never go with you, no matter how I wanted to_**

Ride on, see you, I could never go with you  
>No matter how I wanted to<br>Ride on, see you, I could never go with you  
>No matter how I wanted to<p>

When you ride into the night without a trace behind  
>Run your claw along my gut, one last time<br>I turn to face an empty space, where once you used to lie  
>And look for a spark that lights the dark<br>Through a teardrop in my eye

(Christy Moore, Ride On)

Die junge Frau saß an einem Tisch auf der Fensterseite. Sie hatte sich ein bisschen zu recht gemacht, wenn auch nicht allzu stark. Den ganzen Abend schon fragte sie sich, wer sie angerufen hatte von den Männern, denen sie ihrer Nummer hinterließ.

Sie war wirklich überrascht, als der blonde Buchverkäufer herein kam. Mit dem hatte sie nicht unbedingt gerechnet. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er einfach nur seltsam war, oder sie gerne auf den Arm nahm.

"Guten Abend.", grüßte er sie in unfreundlichem Tonfall.

"Du?", fragte sie skeptisch.

"Soll ich wieder gehen?"

Sie musterte seine Oberarme. "Ne, bleib ruhig. Weiß deine Frau, dass du hier bist?"

"Ich hab keine Frau. Sonst wäre ich nicht hier.", stellte er gelassen fest.

Als der Kellner kam bestellte er sich ein Glas Wein.

Astoria nippte an ihrem Martini. "Ich hätte schwören können, das wäre dein Sohn." bemerkte sie scharf.

"Der Junge im Laden?", fragte sie der Verkäufer. Sie nickte.

"Das ist der Sohn meiner Cousine."

"Warum hängt er dann immer bei dir ab?"

"Weil meine Cousine gestorben ist."

"Oh, das tut mir leid."

"Muss es nicht."

...

Die Nacht wurde äußerst überraschen für Astoria. Sie musste feststellen, dass der seltsame Vogel nicht nur gut im Bett war, sondern offenbar auch ihren Körper besser kannte, als so mancher Freund, den sie mal gehabt hatte. Befriedigt kuschelte sie sich neben dem jungen Mann ein. Seine Haut war ganz warm.

"Draco.", murmelte sie mit einem Grinsen. "Was haben deine Eltern sich dabei gedacht?"

"Keine Ahnung.", erwiderte er schlicht. "Ich hab sie nie gefragt."

"Haben dich die Leute nie gehänselt deswegen?"

Er grinste amüsiert. "Wäre möglich. Vielleicht bin ich ja deswegen so ein freundlicher Mensch geworden."

Astoria lachte halblaut. Sie roch an seiner Brust. Er fühlte sich so weich an. Zärtlich strich er ihr über die lockigen Haare. So viel Feingefühl hatte sie ihm gar nicht zugetraut.

"Hat deine Cousine sich eigentlich gefreut?", fragte er plötzlich interessiert.

Erst sah sie ihn verständnislos an, doch dann schnackelte es bei ihr. "Ja, hat sie. Sie weiß, wies gemeint war. Die Sektenleute haben auch grinsen können."

"Na dann.", murmelte er amüsiert.

"Das könnten wir wieder machen.", schlug sie vor.

"Das könnten wir."

...

Zufrieden ging Draco nach Hause. Er war so gut gelaunt, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Nicht nur, dass Astoria ein angenehmer Umgang war, es war vor allem ein lockerer Umgang. Keine Vorwürfe. Keine angewiderten Blicke. Keine Vorurteile. Er musste daran denken, was sein Vater wohl dazu gesagt hätte, dass der Erbe der legendären Malfoyfamilie gerade mit einem Muggle geschlafen hatte. Das verschaffte ihm ein wenig Genugtuung.

Seine Stimmung schlug um, als ihn zu Hause ein unangekündigter Besuch erwartete.

"Sie wollte unbedingt mit dir sprechen.", erklärte Andromeda, die ihrerseits keine Ahnung hatte wieso, wobei sie auf die lockige Frau am Wohnzimmertisch deutete. "Sie hat extra auf dich gewartet."

Draco zog unwohl die Augenbraun zusammen, als er sich gegenüber von Hermione Granger setzte.

"Ist was passiert?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Sie sah hilflos zur Decke. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich anfangen soll." erwiderte sie unruhig. Schließlich zog sie einen dicken Bildband aus einer Tasche, die definitiv magisch erweitert war. Überrascht las Draco die Überschrift "Hexenverfolgung im 17. Jahrhundert". Danach verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Hermione sah ihn fragend an.

"Nein.", sagte er entschieden.

"Nein?", fragte sie beunruhig.

"Nein. Nein. Nein. Oh Gott. Granger, wie heißt deine Cousine?"

"Woher weißt du, dass ich eine Cousine habe?", murmelte sie mit ansteigender Nervosität.

"Nein. Nein. Gott. NEIN. Wie heißt sie?"

Die junge Frau schluckte: "Astoria Green-"

"Nein.", seufzte Draco verzweifelt. "Dann gehöre ich wohl auch zur Sekte."

"Sie hat dir von der Sekte erzählt?", schrie Hermione hysterisch aus. "Wie viel habt ihr miteinander geredet?"

Draco hustete etwas verlegen. "Ich weiß nicht... Smalltalk halt."

"Gut.", atmete Hermione erleichtert aus. "Sie hasst Zauberer und alles was mit Magie zu tun hat. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass-"

"Das was?", hakte nun Draco unruhig nach. "Und warum hasst sie Magie?"

"Lange Geschichte.", winkte Granger ab. "Sie tendiert dazu ein leichtes Leben zu führen. Ich hatte für einen Moment Angst, dass sie mit dir geflirtet haben könnte."

"Äh... Das hat sich auch.", warf er wahrheitsgemäß ein.

"Und das läuft bei dir unter Smalltalk?", rief Hermione schrill.

"Ja...? Wenn es zum Vorspiel gehört..."

"Nein!", brüllte nun die sonst so beherrschte Hexe außer sich. Andromeda, die alles breit grinsend verfolgt hatte, verkniff sich ihr Lachen.

"Ihr habt doch wohl nicht etwa miteinander...?"

Draco sah sie mehr als skeptisch an. "Granger, fragst du mich wirklich gerade, ob ich mit einer Frau geschlafen habe?"

"Antworte."

"Ja. Mehrere Male, wenn du es genau wissen willst."

"Ihr habt euch schon öfter getroffen?" Dabei erreichte ihre Stimme eine fensterbedrohliche Oktave.

"Nein", beruhigte Draco sachlich.

"Oha.", kommentierte Andromeda anerkennend. Draco sah verlegen zu Boden. Dieses Gespräch ging schon wieder in eine Richtung, die ihm nicht wirklich recht war.

"Sie bringt mich um...", murmelte Hermione verzweifelt.

"Wieso eigentlich?", unterbrach Draco irritiert ihr Gemurmel. "_Sie_ wollte doch unbedingt. Ich hab sie zu nichts gezwungen. Und ich glaube, sie ist auch alt genug, um selber zu wissen, mit wem sie ins Bett geht."

Angewidert verdrehte Hermione die Augen. "Und warum schläfst du mit einem Muggle?"

"Hey!", rief Draco zunehmend sauer. "Ich finde die Vorstellung auch nicht gerade angenehm, ausgerechnet mit deiner Cousine- aber ich muss mich ja wohl nicht vor dir dafür rechtfertigen!"

"Wenn du es so nötig hast, kannst du dann nicht ins Bordell gehen?"

"Was?!", fragten Andromeda und Draco im Chor.

Im selben Augenblick schien Hermione zu merken, was sie gerade gesagt hatte und hielt sich angestrengt die Hand gegen die Stirn. "Oh Gott. Wie soll ich das nur erklären? Sie bringt mich um, wenn sie das erfährt. Hör zu Malfoy, triff sie einfach nicht mehr, ja?"

Er guckte enttäuscht. "Warum nicht?"

Doch Granger murmelte nur nervös irgendetwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. Dann verschwand sie durch den Kamin, um Andromeda und Draco hoch verwundert zurück zu lassen.

"Was ist ihr Problem?", fragte er seine Tante aufgeschmissen, doch diese konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken.

"Hätte nie gedacht, dass Granger mich mal darum bitten würde, nicht mit einem Muggle zu flirten.", maulte er verstimmt. Das Pech kam zurück. 'Von allen Muggeln in der Stadt erwische ich ausgerechnet Grangers Cousine...', dachte Draco gereizt.

"Wirst du dich daran halten?", fragte Andromeda neugierig.

Er brummte nur und verschwand in sein Zimmer.

...

"Mione?", wurde Hermione herzlich von ihrem Mann begrüßt, der sich schon Sorgen gemacht hatte, nach ihrem plötzlichen Verschwinden. Kaum hatte ihre Cousine den Raum verlassen, war Hermione extrem seltsam geworden. Immer wieder hatte sie das Geschenk gemustert, bis sie schließlich ohne Erklärung und mit dem Bildband in ihrer alten Handtasche verschwunden war. Seitdem hatten Harry und Ron auf sie gewartet. Nun setzte sie sich erschöpft zu Ron auf die Couch.

"Das war gerade das seltsamste, was ich je erlebt habe.", murmelte sie verstört. Ihre beiden Freunde sahen sie unruhig an. Sie fuhr schüchtern fort: "Ich habe mit Malfoy über Sex gesprochen."

Erst wollte Ron lachen, doch als er die ernste Miene seiner Frau sah, erstarrte sein Gesichtsausdruck. "Was?!", bellte er rasend los. "Wie kann er es wagen-"

"Nein", unterbrach Hermione schwerfällig. "Ich hab angefangen."

Plötzlich spürte sie Harrys Hand auf ihrer Stirn. "Hey, was- Harry, ich hab kein Fieber. Ich musste wissen, ob er schon mit ihr geschlafen hat."

"Mit wem?", warf Ron ein.

"Astoria."

Die beiden Männer sahen sich nun endgültig ratlos an. "Warum sollte Malfoy mit Astoria schlafen?", fragte Harry irritiert.

Hermione seufzte wieder schwer. "Sie wohnen im selben Ort. Und neulich hat Malfoy doch erzählt, dass er einer Frau ein Buch über Hexenverbrennungen verkauft hat. Astoria hat mir heute genau das Buch geschenkt. Ich hab doch erklärt, dass wir erst seit kurzem wieder miteinander reden. Nachdem sie davon erfahren hat, dass ich eine Hexe bin, wollte sie nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Sie war so wütend. Jedenfalls hat sie mir ein bisschen von sich erzählt, nachdem wir uns ausgesprochen hatten. Sie hat offene Beziehungen und nimmt das Leben insgesamt wohl etwas... genüsslich. Da musste ich mich an die Telefonnummern erinnern und da... Naja. Malfoy ist auch nur ein Mann. Und wie es aussieht, hatte ich recht mit meiner Befürchtung."

Harry und Ron wussten nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollten. Beide dachten sich nur: 'Malfoy und ein Muggle? - Er muss wohl sehr unter Entzug leiden.', doch das äußerten sie vor Hermione nicht.

"Trotzdem verstehe ich nicht, warum dich das so aufregt...?", fragte Ron so vorsichtig, wie möglich. "Ich mein, sie muss es ja nicht wieder tun, wenn sie Zauberer nicht so toll findet."

"Nicht so toll findet, ist etwas untertrieben. Es gibt da noch etwas..."

...

Damit hatte Draco nicht gerechnet. Was sollte er sagen? Dass er ein Zauberer war? Warum überhaupt? Er hatte doch nichts Verbotenes getan! Zumindest nicht gegenüber Astoria.

"Ich hoffe du magst Kaffee.", fragte die junge Frau freundlich. Sie saß auf seiner Theke und hielt zwei Kaffeebecher in der Hand, wie er sie das erste Mal in dem Mugglezug nach London gesehen hatte.

"Ja.", stellte er trocken fest. Er hatte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie so schnell wiederkommen würde. Und eigentlich war er dem gar nicht abgeneigt. Es war so schön gewesen, endlich einmal wieder unbeschwert Zeit zu verbringen, ohne ständige Kontrolle und ohne schlechtes Gewissen. Aber dann war ja Granger gekommen und hatte alles innerhalb von ein paar Minuten zerredet.

"Ist der Junge hier?", fragte Astoria neugierig.

"Ne, der ist in der Schule." antwortete Draco. "Zumindest hoffe ich das."

Sie beugte sich zu ihm vor und roch an seinem Rasierwasser. Dabei streiften ihre rotbraunen Locken seine Wange. Er schloss die Augen. Angespannt spürte er ihre geschickten Hände.

"Nicht hier.", brummte er selbstbeherrscht.

Sie biss ihm dafür beleidigt ins Ohr, doch gab sich damit zufrieden und nippte an ihrem Kaffee. "Wer bist du eigentlich?", fragte sie neugierig.

Er sah sie amüsiert an. "Du weißt doch wer ich bin."

"Ich weiß, dass du in einer Buchhandlung arbeitest, keine Ahnung von Autos hast, ziemlich unfreundlich sein kannst du manchmal Kafka liest.", zählte sie an ihrer Hand ab.

Er grinste entwaffnend: "Mehr als ich von dir weiß."

"Der Kafka auf deinem Tisch war es, der dafür gesorgt hat, dass ich meine Nummer dagelassen habe." erklärte sie. "Ich mag kranke Menschen."

"Danke.", grinste Draco belustig. Sie lächelte honigsüß zurück.

"Wenn du kranke Menschen magst, was sagst du dann zu Poe?", fragte er interessiert.

Sie musterte ihn eindrucksvoll. Die Tür ging auf und eine ältere Dame kam herein, die für ihren Sohn einen Krimi kaufen wollte. Draco beriet sie nach bestem Gewissen, bis sie schließlich mit zwei in Geschenkpapier eingewickelten Büchern ging. Er hatte sich noch nicht wieder zu Astoria gedreht, da spürte er einen leisen Luftzug an seinem Ohr:

"And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting.  
>On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;<br>And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
>And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;<br>And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
>Shall be lifted - nevermore!" (*)<p>

Er hatte sie gar nicht kommen hören. Leise, wie eine Katze war sie angeschlichen. Er spürte einen leichten Schauer über seine Brust laufen. Ihre Stimme klang so gut, so voll, so lebendig.

...

"Oma?", fragte Ted eines Morgens sehr ernst.

Diese drehte sich sofort alarmiert zu ihm herüber. "Was ist denn?", fragte sie mit ruhiger Stimme.

Er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und schmiegte sich an ihre Brust. "Ich will nicht, dass Draco diese Frau wieder triff.", erklärte er schweren Herzens. An seinem Tonfall konnte sie erkennen, dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, so etwas zu sagen - und doch war sie da: Die Eifersucht. Andromeda hatte schon damit gerechnet. Sie strich ihrem Enkel liebevoll über die Haare.

"Kennst du sie denn?", fragte sie Ted ebenso ernst.

Er nickte leicht. "Ein wenig. Sie ist auch immer nett, aber..."

"Aber du hast das Gefühl, dass sie dir Draco wegnimmt?", ergänzte Andromeda wissend den Satz. Wieder nickte Ted benommen. Er sah ihr nicht in die Augen. Das war ungewöhnlich für ihn. Sie nahm sein kleines Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste ihn liebevoll auf die Stirn.

"Sprich mit Draco darüber.", schlug sie aufrichtig vor. "Glaub mir. Du bist ihm sehr wichtig. Er vergisst dich nicht so schnell."

...

Verträumt strich Astoria über den Buchdeckel. Draco hatte ihr wieder etwas zu Lesen mitgebracht. Sie nippte an ihrem Tee, der nach Äpfeln und Zimt schmeckte. Gemütlich lag sie auf ihrem Bett in ihrem Apartment und dachte an den unfreundlichen Mann mit den blonden Haaren und den traurigen Augen. Sie spürte seine Finger auf ihrer Haut, wenn sie an ihn dachte. Wie lange ging das nun schon? Seit wann ließ sie die Männer in ihre Wohnung und warum bekam sie ihn nicht mehr aus dem Kopf? Angespannt versuchte sie festzustellen, ob sie es wirklich zugelassen hatte, dass sie sich verliebte. Bis jetzt war das jedes Mal schief gegangen. Sie hatte einen Hang für gestörte Persönlichkeiten. Schon immer gehabt. Nur bei der Wahl ihrer Partner war diese Eigenschaft nicht besonders förderlich. Gerne hätte sie jemanden gehabt, mit dem sie darüber sprechen konnte, doch da war niemand mehr. Ihre Mutter lag unter der Erde. Viel zu lange schon. Und mit ihrer Cousine, die sie vielleicht noch am besten kannte, um mitreden zu können, zählte Astoria nicht zu denjenigen, denen sie vertraute. Was sagte denn ihr Herz dazu? Es wurde ganz flauschig in ihrer Magengegend, wenn sie an seine Augen dachte und das fiese Grinsen.

Sie betrachtete ihr Lesezeichen. Es war ein Zettel, den Draco einmal beschrieben hatte:

"Hure, die in eisigen Schauern ein totes Kindlein gebärt.  
>Rasend peitscht Gottes Zorn die Stirne des Besessenen,<br>Purpurne Seuche, Hunger, der grüne Augen zerbricht.  
>O, das grässliche Lachen des Golds." (**)<p>

Sie hatte ihn aufgehoben. Manchmal überraschte es sie, wie viele Gedichte er kannte. Sie tauschten sich sozusagen aus. Dafür hatte er von anderen Dingen so wenig Ahnung, wie ein kleines Kind. Er war erschrocken zusammengefahren, als sie das erste Mal den Fernseher angestellt hatte, um die Nachrichten zu gucken und er war ebenso überfordert gewesen, als sie ihm eine Zigarette angeboten hatte. Er war ein seltsamer Mensch. Das ließ sich nicht abstreiten. Und es gefiel ihr auf sonderbare Weise sehr gut.

...

"Draco...?", Ted stand in der Buchhandlung. Er war gerade aus der Schule wiedergekommen und fand seinen Onkel hinter der Theke, wo dieser ein Buch las.

Als er Ted hörte, sah Draco besorgt auf. "Was ist denn?", Der Tonfall des Jungen hatte ihn beunruhigt. Behutsam legte Draco das Buch über diesen komischen König mit seinen sechs Frauen zur Seite, während Ted langsam auf ihn zukam. Er sah aus, als ob er etwas sehr schweres auf seinen dünnen Schultern tragen würde.

"Triff sie nicht mehr.", murmelte Ted kaum hörbar.

Erst wollte sich Draco erkundigen, wen der Junge meinte, doch durchfuhr es Draco blitzartig. "Ted", setzte er vorsichtig an. Das Kind schaute mit zusammengezogenen Augenbraun zu Boden. "Was ist los? Sie mich an."

Schweren Herzens guckte Ted seinen Onkel an.

Draco lächelte wohlwollend zurück. "Warum möchtest du, dass ich sie nicht mehr treffe?", fragte Draco. "Magst du sie nicht?" Innerlich hatte er Angst vor der Antwort. Wenn dem wirklich so wäre, würde er mit Astoria Schluss machen - oder eben das beenden, was auch immer sie am Laufen hatten.

"Schon...", hauchte Ted leise "Aber..."

Dann begriff Draco plötzlich. Er nahm Ted zärtlich in den Arm und strich ihm über die zausigen Haare.

* * *

><p>* Zitat aus 'The Raven' von Edgar Allen Poe<p>

** Zitat aus 'An die Verstummten' von Georg Trakl


	6. Kapitel 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**_Kapitel 6 - And find they've gone the wrong direction_**

You know I've heard about people like me,  
>But I never made the connection.<br>They walk one road to set them free  
>And find they've gone the wrong direction.<p>

But there's no need for turning back  
>'Cause all roads lead to where I stand.<br>And I believe I'll walk them all  
>No matter what I may have planned.<p>

(Don McLean, Crossroads)

An dem Tag kam Astoria wie gewohnt in die Buchhandlung, nachdem sie ihre Schicht im Café beendet hatte. Sie sah den kleinen Jungen wieder auf der Theke sitzen. Draco war wohl im Lager.

"Hallo Ted.", grüßte sie freundlich und legte ihre Sachen auf den Tisch. "Wie geht es dir?"

Ted lächelte leicht. "Gut."

Es entging ihr nicht, dass er sie neugierig musterte. "Ist was?", fragte sie direkt.

Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen. "Nein."

"Sag mal, du hängst sehr an deinem Onkel, oder?", fragte sie unvorbereitet.

Überrascht guckte Ted sie an. Er nickte.

"Er scheint auch sehr an dir zu hängen.", fuhr sie milde fort. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass du mir vielleicht helfen kannst..."

Aufmerksam richtete sich der Junge auf. "Womit denn?", fragte er neugierig.

Astoria sah sich nach beiden Seiten um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Draco noch nicht zurück war. "Weißt du, ob er mich auch mag? Also so richtig, meine ich."

Sie wusste, dass der Junge Draco sehr nahe stand, und auch, wenn die Frage etwas zu erwachsen klang, spürte sie, dass Ted sie beantworten können würde.

Eine Weile sah das Kind sie nachdenklich an. Schließlich sagte er mit fester Stimme: "Ich glaube, er liebt dich."

Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, als sie das hörte. "Danke.", sagte sie schlicht.

Ted lächelte sie an. "Liebst du ihn denn auch?", fragte er schlagfertig. Sie grinste verlegen.

"Ich glaube, ja.", gestand sie zum ersten Mal offen. In dem Moment trat Draco ein. Er warf Ted einen fragenden Blick zu. Der Junge formte mit seinen Lippen ein Wort, das sie nicht lesen konnte. Plötzlich sprang er von dem Tisch und erklärte, dass er noch mit dem Besen üben müsste.

"Was muss er denn mit dem Besen machen?", fragte sie Draco belustig. Er hatte ihr und sich einen Kaffee gekocht.

Draco atmete tief ein. Als erstes war ihm die Ausrede eingefallen 'Er spielt zu Zeit gerne Zauberer', aber dann erschien im das sehr billig.

Ted hatte ihm sein Ok gegeben. Das beflügelte ihn auf seltsame Weise, wie Draco es noch nicht von sich kannte. Es war an der Zeit, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen... Aber was, wenn er damit alles kaputt machen würde? Er erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal, als er etwas zu lange hinaus geschoben hatte und schluckte bitter. Er musste es ihr sagen und zwar jetzt.

"Ich kenne deine Cousine.", gestand er ganz unvermittelt.

Astoria sah ihn überrascht an. Sie verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Kaffee. "So...?", fragte sie vorsichtig. "Woher denn?"

"Aus der Schule.", gestand Draco ernst.

Er zitterte. Ihre Augen wurden mit einem mal so finster. "Aus _welcher_ Schule?", setzte sie noch einmal an.

Er schluckte. "Hogwarts."

Ein Klirren. Die Tasse lag auf dem Boden. Der Kaffee bedeckte die Fliesen. Astoria hatte ihre Augen weit aufgerissen. "Nein.", krächzte sie "Nein. Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist."

Hilflos sah er zu ihr auf. "Ich habe es am Anfang auch nicht gewusst.", setzte er vorsichtig an, doch sie unterbrach ihn abrupt: "Bist du ein Zauberer?"

Er nickte.

Wie zu Eis erfroren starrte sie ihn an. Hörte dieser Albtraum denn nie auf?

"Wieso?", schluchzte sie auf einmal aufgelöst. Draco konnte sich nicht rühren. Er verstand ihre Reaktion nicht. Was, wieso? So war er eben auf die Welt gekommen.

"Wieso bist du ein Zauberer? Wieso _du_?", schrie sie immer wütender.

Er konnte ihr nicht folgen. "Astoria, was ist so schlimm daran? Ich habe sowieso seit sieben Jahren nicht mehr gezaubert.", fragte er hilflos.

Sie starrte ihn noch immer mit demselben Blick an. "Seit sieben Jahren?", murmelte sie leise.

Er nickte.

"Warum nicht? Haben sie dir deinen Zauberstab weggenommen?"

Wieder musste er nickten. Das Gespräch nahm eine unangenehme Wendung an. Wenn sie wusste, dass man ihm den Zauberstab abgenommen hatte, wusste sie sehr wahrscheinlich auch warum.

"Ich kann das nicht.", sagte sie schlicht. "Ich kann keinen Zauberer lieben..."

"Was?", sein Atem stockte. Auf der einen Seite sprach sie auf einmal von 'lieben', was sie bis jetzt beide noch nicht laut getan hatten, doch auf der anderen Seite schien es ihm gerade wieder durch die Hände zu rinnen, wie trockener Sand.

Er blickte in ihr verweintes Gesicht, das er am liebsten mit Küssen bedeckt hätte. "Wieso...?", war alles was er hilflos heraus brachte.

Sie sah aus, als wollte sie ihm eine Antwort geben, aber dann erstickten die Worte ihr im Hals und sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Es tut mir leid, Draco. Ich kann nicht."

Damit verschwand sie aus seiner Ladentür. Er blieb allein zurück mit einem Kopf voller Fragen und einem Herzen, das sich auf einmal sehr schwer anfühlte.

...

Hermione strich sich gedankenverloren über ihren Bauch. Ihr war furchtbar schlecht. War das ein gutes Zeichen? Noch wagte sie nicht, darüber nachzudenken. Sicherheit hatte sie erst in einer Woche. Bis dahin musste sie wieder einmal geduldig warten. Ron stand in der Küche und trällerte vergnügt ein Lied vor sich hin, dass er im Radio aufgeschnappt hatte. Sie musste schmunzeln bei jeder schrägen Note.

"Hast du die Milch gesehen?", fragte Ron, wobei er eine halbvolle Kaffeetasse spazieren trug.

"Steht hinter dir.", erwiderte sie faktisch. Er grinste verlegen.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein lautes Hämmern an der Tür. Verstört schauten die beiden Zauberer in den Flur.

"Granger!", rief eine, ihnen nur allzu bekannte Stimme. "Mach sofort die Tür auf!"

"Malfoy?", fragten Beide ungläubig.

Irritiert ging Hermione in den Flur, um den aufgebrachten Slytherin hereinzulassen.

"Was machst du hier?", fragte Ron perplex. "Und warum schreist du so?", fügte sie genauso verwundert hinzu.

"Astoria. Deine Cousine. Was ist ihr Problem?", stieß Malfoy abgehackt aus.

Mit einem Mal wurde Hermione einiges klarer. Auch Ron schien zu begreifen.

"Hast du sie etwa noch weiter gesehen?", fragte Hermione beunruhigt.

"Sie stand plötzlich im Laden!", verteidigte sich Draco. "Und überhaupt, was ist verkehrt daran, dass ich Zaubern kann? Wenn sie ein Problem damit hat, dass ich ein Todesser war, dann kann ich das ja nachvollziehen, aber soweit bin ich gar nicht gekommen, weil sie da schon Schluss gemacht hat und jetzt will ich wissen warum, verdammt noch mal!"

Malfoy war wirklich außer sich. Hermione hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht nur wütend, sondern vor allem panisch war. "Sie hat mit dir Schluss gemacht?", hakte Hermione vorsichtig nach. "Wie intensiv war eure 'Geschichte' denn?"

Draco sah sie verstört an. Er stand da, wie ein begossener Pudel. "Ich weiß nicht.", gab er zu. "Ich glaube, wir waren auf dem Weg ein Paar zu werden."

Das gab Ron den Rest! Ihm klappte schonungslos die Kinnlade herunter. Auch Hermione kam sich vor, wie im falschen Film. "Ein Paar...", wiederholte sie noch einmal, mehr für sich selbst, als für Draco.

"Jetzt sprich endlich.", flehte der Slytherin. "Was ist ihr Problem?"

"Naja", hauchte Hermione hilflos, da sie nicht wusste, ob es in Ordnung war, Malfoy die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Schließlich war es Ron der sie leicht von hinten an stupste und meinte: "Erzähl schon."

"Ihr Vater, mein Onkel, wurde von einem Zauberer ermordet, als sie gerade sieben Jahre alt war. Es war ein betrunkener Mann, der sauer war, weil Eric mit ihm auf der Straße zusammengestoßen ist. Da hat er einfach geschossen. Später kam raus, dass es ein Todesser war. Astoria stand direkt daneben. Sie hat gesehen, wie ein Mann ihren Vater einfach aus heiterem Himmel mit einem Zauberstab umbringt. Damals wussten wir noch nicht, dass ich zaubern kann, darum hat sie mir nie etwas erzählt. Sie wusste, dass man sie für verrückt erklären würde, wenn sie jemandem die Wahrheit erzählte. Darum hat sie geschwiegen und wir sind davon ausgegangen, dass Eric an Herzversagen gestorben ist. Sie hat sehr lange nicht mit mir darüber gesprochen. Als ich nach Hogwarts ging, war sie furchtbar wütend, aber ich habe angenommen es wäre, weil sie eifersüchtig ist oder so etwas. Die Wahrheit hat sie mir nach dem Krieg erzählt, nachdem ihre Mutter an Krebs gestorben ist."

Noch während Hermione erzählte, hatte sich Draco ausdruckslos auf den Boden gesetzt. Mit dem Rücken zur Wand, starrte er ins Leere. Er fühlte sich taub. Am liebsten würde er die Zeit zurück drehen.

...

Andromeda kam am Abend in das kleine Zimmer, das vor Jahren einmal ihr Gästezimmer gewesen war. Sie setzte sich neben ihnen Neffen aufs Bett. Er lag, noch immer angezogen, darauf und starrte die Wand an. Sie hatte gehört, was passiert war. Er tat ihr leid. Sie wusste selber nur zu gut, wie es sich anfühlte, unglücklich verliebt zu sein. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie damals selber hatte entscheiden dürfen. Draco konnte nicht entscheiden.

"Guck mal.", sagte er mit einem Mal ganz unvermittelt. Dabei streckte er seine Hand zum Nachttisch aus. Auf dem lagen ein paar abgenutzte Schreifedern.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Sie erhoben sich ungefähr drei cm in die Höhe, doch das reichte um die alte Frau in Staunen zu versetzten.

"Draco", hauchte sie fasziniert.

"Ich hab geübt.", gestand er leise. "Es ist schwieriger. Sehr viel schwieriger ohne Zauberstab. Aber es geht. Ich bin ein Zauberer. Egal, was sie machen und verbieten. Ich werde immer einer bleiben."

Sie hörte die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme. Das war wirklich etwas Neues, mit dem sie nicht umzugehen wusste. Die Reue über seine Taten in Voldemorts Dienst, hatte sie für gut erachtet. Aber was sollte man zu einem Zauberer sagen, der kein Zauberer mehr sein wollte?

...

"Was soll das heißen, du glaubst, Malfoy hat sich in deine Cousine verliebt?", fragte Ginny ungläubig, als Hermione und Ron die Potters einige Tage später besuchten. Draußen stürmte und schneite es schon. James krabbelte vergnügt durch sie Wohnung. Auch Harry wirkte nicht sehr überzeugt. Dass er seinen Spaß mit ihr hatte, konnte man ja noch glauben, aber verlieben? Malfoy in einen Muggle? Das war doch zu absurd.

Ron war es, der seiner Schwester antwortete: "Ich glaube, dass Mione damit nicht so falsch liegt. Mann, der war echt fertig, als sie mit ihm gesprochen hat."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Aber du hast doch erzählt, dass Astoria...?"

Hermione nickte. "Genau deswegen hat sie wohl auch mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Warum muss sie sich auch von allen Männern in ihrer Umgebung ausgerechnet Malfoy aussuchen?", seufzte sie. "Da hat sie sich gerade erst daran gewöhnt, dass ich zaubern kann und dann das. Sie wird mich hassen."

"Da kannst du doch nichts für.", meinte Ron.

"Hoffentlich hatte sie sich nicht verliebt.", stöhnte Hermione nur unsicher.

...

Ted saß an seinem neuen Schreibtisch. Der alte war durchgebrochen, als Ted hinaufgeklettert war, um seine Wand anzumalen. Andromeda hatte schrecklich geschimpft, aber das alte Ding war eh schon hinüber gewesen und so hatte sie schließlich eingewilligt, ihm einen neuen zu kaufen. Zufrieden betrachtete Ted die Fundsachen der letzten Wochen. Darunter waren Kastanien, bunte Glasscherben und sogar ein paar Murmeln. Sorgfältig putzte er seine Schätze mit einem feuchten Tuch ab. Draußen lag inzwischen zu viel Schnee um Dinge zu finden, aber es machte trotzdem Spaß, danach zu suchen. Seine Oma war alles andere als begeistert. Sie meinte, er sollte in seinen Regalen lieber Bücher ansammeln, anstatt von kaputtem Gerümpel. Das sah Ted nicht so. Warum auch? Bücher hatten sie schließlich genug im Laden und es war ja auch nicht so, dass er gar keine davon bei sich im Zimmer hatte. Nur seine Schulbücher lagen etwas lieblos unter dem Bett. In Hogwarts würde er die sowieso nicht mehr brauchen.

Es klopfte an der Tür. "Herein.", sagte Ted höfflich.

Ein verstrubbelter Kopf schob sich lächelnd durch den Türspalt. "Harry!", rief Ted begeistert.

"Hallo, kleiner Mann.", grüßte ihn sein Pate. "Hast du schon wieder was gefunden?"

"Ne, zu viel Schnee. Aber ich putze grade die alten Sachen. Willst du mal sehen?"

"Klar.", grinste Harry amüsiert, der es immer wieder unterhaltsam fand, die kaputten Gegenstände in den schönsten Farben geschildert zu bekommen.

"Schau mal, Harry!", sagte der kleine Junge mit einem mal geheimnisvoll. Neugierig sah Harry zu. Teddy stellte eine kleine Kerze auf den Tisch. Dann kniff er konzentriert die Augen zusammen. Plötzlich loderte eine kleine Flamme auf dem Docht auf.

Beeindruckt zog Harry die Augenbraun hoch. "Warst du das?", fragte er.

Stolz nickte Ted. "Aber verrat es nicht Oma. Sie will nicht, dass ich heimlich zauber, weil das noch nicht erlaubt ist. Ich kann es auch nicht wirklich gut, aber manchmal klappt es!"

Harry lächelte amüsiert. "Na schön, aber versprich bitte, dass du vorsichtig bist. Gerade mit Feuer. Das kann leicht mal ins Auge gehen."

Ted nickte verantwortungsvoll und blies die Kerze wieder aus. "Sag mal, kann Draco eigentlich gut zaubern?", fragte Ted unvermittelt.

"Eh, ich weiß nicht. Normal würde ich sagen.", antwortete Harry überrascht. "Warum fragst du?"

"Weil er doch nicht mehr zaubern darf. Ich verstehe nicht, warum er und Astoria jetzt nicht mehr zusammen sind. Er zaubert doch nicht. Und vielleicht war er auch gar nicht gut darin..."

Harry seufzte. War ja klar, dass _er_ sich jetzt darum kümmern musste, was Malfoy mal wieder verbockt hatte. Nur, wie sollte er das erklären?

"Du kannst deine Magie trotzdem nicht ablegen.", versuchte er es nachdenklich. "Wenn man als Zauberer geboren ist, bleibt man auch einer. Egal ob man es praktiziert oder nicht."

Ted sah nicht sehr überzeugt aus. "Selbst wenn. Meine Eltern wurden auch durch Magie getötet, und trotzdem hab ich keine Angst davor."

"Du bist ja auch selber ein Zauberer, wie du mir eben erst demonstriert hast." konterte Harry. "Abgesehen davon, hast du nie dabei zugesehen, wie ein Mensch mit Magie getötet wird. Das ist noch mal was ganz anderes."

Betrübt sah Ted auf die erloschene Kerze. "Ich finde trotzdem, dass die sich alle dumm anstellen. Erwachsene sind manchmal echt seltsam."

Verlegen grinste Harry. Er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass Ted irgendwie recht hatte.


	7. Kapitel 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**_Kapitel 7 - I am what I am_**

I didn't hear you leave  
>I wonder how am I still here<br>I don't want to move a thing  
>It might change my memory<p>

Oh I am what I am  
>I'll do what I want but I can't hide<br>I won't go I won't sleep  
>I can't breathe until you're resting here with me<br>I won't leave I can't hide  
>I cannot be until you're resting here with me<p>

(Dido, Here With Me)

"Verflucht!", zischte Andromeda einen umgefallen Bücherstapel an. Sie sollte sich wirklich abgewöhnen, ihre Ware im Flur zu deponieren, wo ständig das Licht ausging. Die Stimmung im Haus war derzeit nicht besonders prickelnd. Sie hoffte, dass Weihnachten trotzdem friedlich verlaufen würde. Molly Weasley hatte sie wieder alle eingeladen zum großen Festessen. Andromeda seufzte. Sie hatte Draco zwar überreden können mitzukommen (in der Rolle die früher immer Ted bei ihr gehabt hatte), doch so richtig Lust hatte sie selber nicht. Immer noch fühlte es sich nicht nach Familie an. Das würde es auch nie tun. Ted allerdings freute sich schon auf die ganzen Gryffindors, darum taten sie ihm beide den Gefallen. Wenigstens schmeckte das Essen gut.

Sie ging wieder in ihr Zimmer um die Geschenke fertig zu verpacken. Für Arthur hatte sie eine Kaffeemaschine besorgt. Sie konnte sich noch daran erinnern, dass er immer ganz begeistert von der Idee gewesen war, dass man mit Strom Kaffee kochen konnte. Molly bekam ein Kochbuch. Damit lag man bei ihr nie verkehrt. Für Ted hatte sie endlich die Wasserpistole besorgt, mit der er ihr schon ewig in den Ohren lag. Taktisch im Winter, damit sie es ihm noch einige Monate verbieten konnte mit der Pistole die Gegend unsicher zu machen. Auch wenn es unsinnig klang, hatte sie für Draco wieder einmal ein Buch besorgt. Lesen schien sein zweitgrößtes Hobby geworden zu sein. Und für Quidditch besaß er schon alles.

...

Gryffindors. Überall. Sie warf Draco einen verständnisvollen Blick zu, der nach wenigen Minuten permanenten Gebabbels heimlich die Augen verdrehte. Sie war wirklich froh, nicht mehr ganz alleine zu sein. Mit einem Hufflepuff als Mann war sie ja noch gerade eben klar gekommen, der wollte schließlich auch nicht dauernd die Welt retten...

"Eine Kaffeemaschine!", jubelte Arthur begeistert, als er sein Geschenk ausgepackt hatte. Er fiel Andromeda glücklich um den Hals. Sie lachte verlegen. Draco sah suspekt zu Ihr herüber. Zwar benutzte er ihre Kaffeemaschine mindestens dreimal täglich, aber noch immer konnte er diesen Enthusiasmus für Mugglegegenstände nicht nachvollziehen. Auch Molly verdrehte ihre Augen, auch wenn es bei ihr wesentlich routinierter kam.

"Er hat uns eine Stromleitung ins Haus legen lassen...", brummte Molly wenig begeistert.

Andromeda musste grinsen. "Dann freut er sich sicherlich auch über die erste Abrechung!"

"Von wegen... Er hat da was gedreht im Ministerium. Manchmal glaube ich, er wird nie erwachsen."

"Lass ihm doch den Spaß.", zwinkerte Andromeda.

Plötzlich sprang Hermione von ihrem Platz auf. Sie verschwand im Badezimmer, von wo aus man ein wenig schönes Geräusch hörte. Andromeda zog ihre Augenbraue hoch und musterte Ron interessiert. Er sah nur besorgt zu seiner Frau herüber.

"Geh endlich zu einem Arzt.", sagte er streng, als sie zurück kam.

"Ich hab ja bald einen Termin.", murmelte sie verlegen.

Molly sah ihre Schwiegertochter aufmerksam an. "Hast du das denn schon länger, dass dir plötzlich schlecht wird?"

Das lockige Mädchen nickte schüchtern.

"Ich hab ihr schon hundertmal gesagt, dass sie zum Arzt gehen soll!", beschwerte sich Ron sichtlich aufgebracht. Andromeda lachte leise. Er hatte wohl keinen Schimmer.

Sofort sah er zu ihr rüber. "Was ist daran so lustig, das ist doch nicht normal!", fauchte er ungehalten.

"Kommt ganz darauf an.", mischte sich Draco ein.

Überrascht und genervt sah der junge Weasley zu ihm rüber. "Worauf?"

"Ob ihr in letzter Zeit verhütet habt.", erklärte Draco schlicht.

Erst starrte ihn Ron fassungslos an, dann schien der Groschen zu fallen, denn er sprang hektisch auf. "Was? Hermione, stimmt das?"

Seine Frau lächelte ihn verliebt an. "Ich wollte eigentlich erst warten, bis ich beim Frauenarzt war, aber-"

Den Satz konnte sie nicht mehr beenden, da Ron sie überschwänglich küsste. Alle klatschten begeistert. Nur Ted, der sich wunderte, fragte verwirrt: "Was heißt verhüten?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. "Romy, das ist dein Part.", entschied er kategorisch. Sie funkelte ihn hoch begeistert an. "Erklär ich dir später.", meinte sie zu Ted gewandt. "Falls du dich übrigens wunderst, Hermione erwartet ein Kind."

"Noch eins?"

Nun sah Draco verwundert zu seinem Neffen. "Wieso noch eins?"

"Harry hat doch schon eines.", brummte Ted missmutig.

Das brachte Draco zum Lachen. "Ich weiß was du meinst. Ich wollte auch nie Geschwister haben."

"Richtig so.", kommentierte Andromeda zynisch, wobei sie natürlich wusste, dass Draco sie nicht wirklich ernst nehmen würde. Er grinste auch nur belustig zu ihr herüber.

Was er jedoch nicht wusste, war, dass seine Bemerkung sie nachdenklich gemacht hatte. Schließlich war es nicht so gewesen, dass Narcissa nach Dracos Geburt noch sonderlich viele Optionen gehabt hatte. Es war eines der wenigen Geheimnisse, die Andromeda noch von Draco kannte und ihm nicht erzählt hatte. Dieses, und das Geheimnis seiner Namensgebung, die ihn damals über ihrer Türschwelle geleitet hatte. Sie hatte ihrem Testament eine Notiz beigefügt, die ihn darüber informieren würde. Das würde zwar hoffentlich noch etwas dauern, aber sie fand, dass er es wissen sollte.

...

"Harry, stimmt es eigentlich, dass mir das Haus gehört?", fragte Ted irgendwann im Laufe des Abends. Harry grinste. "Klar. Wenn du alt genug bist, gehört es dir."

"Was denn für ein Haus?", wollte Andromeda überrascht wissen.

Harry sah verlegen zu ihr herüber. "Das Haus der Blacks. Sirius hat es mir vererbt, aber ich kann damit nicht viel anfangen, darum dachte ich, dass Ted es haben kann."

"Ist ja auch naheliegend. Streng genommen ist er der nächte Nachfahre der Blackfamilie.", stimmte Draco zu.

Andromeda grinste bitter. "Ich wurde aus dem Familienbaum gestrichen, schon vergessen?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Sirius doch auch. Also stehst du in guter Tradition."

Sie lächelte. Es war seltsam, das von Narcissas Sohn zu hören. Dann musste sie lachen: "Oh, wenn ich daran denke, was mein Vater dazu gesagt hätte, dass ein Schlammblut aus seiner Familie, das Haus erbt.", erklärte sie den Anderen hingerissen. Das brachte auch Draco zum Lachen.

"Ihr habt eine komische Familie.", stellte Teddy mit ernstem Gesicht fest, was seine Oma wiederum nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

"Was glaubst du, warum ich abgehauen bin?", fragte sie herausfordernd. "Zugegeben, es hat ein bisschen gebraucht, bis Tonks mich so weit hatte-"

"Allerdings!", warf Molly heftig ein, die Andromedas und Theodores Streitereien noch lebhaft aus erster Hand in der Erinnerung hatte.

"Der Ärmste.", stimmte Arthur ein. "Du hast Ihn wirklich lange zappeln lassen."

"Na und?", erwiderte Andromeda kokett. "Ich bin es schließlich wert, dass man um mich kämpft."

Da mischte sich auch schon wieder Teddy neugierig ein: "Wieso hast du ihn zappeln lassen?"

Molly war diejenige, die antwortete: "Die Beiden haben sich gehasst! Sieben Jahre lang haben sie nur gekämpft. Das war beinahe schlimmer, als bei James und Snape."

"Nur dass Tonks mich öfter geküsst hat.", stellte Andromeda trocken fest. "Das wiederum konnte er sehr gut. Hab ich ihm aber erst verraten, als wir schon verheiratet waren. Wenn man mir in der Schule erzählt hätte, dass ich diesen Vogel mal heiraten würde, hätte ich vermutlich einen Crucio-Fluch ausgesprochen."

Draco grinste breit. Es wurde einmal wieder deutlich, dass seine Tante wirklich nicht zu diesen ganzen Gryffies passte. Sie hatte nie aufgehört, zum Hause Slytherin zu gehören.

"Was sich liebt, das neckt sich.", schmunzelte Arthur verträumt.

Andromeda stimmte ihm innerlich zu. Geneckt hatten sie sich besonders gerne. "Wir hatten eine sehr ausgeprägte Streitkultur zu Hause.", bemerkte sie nostalgisch. "Dora war nur meistens auf Teds Seite. Hufflepuffs!"

"Du Arme.", entgegnete Draco zynisch.

Sie funkelte ihn gespielt giftig an. "Hey, ich hab immerhin immer gewonnen!"

Das brachte ihr ein deutliches Räuspern von Molly ein.

"Na gut. Meistens."

...

Sie tranken noch einige Gläser Wein. Andromeda spürte einmal wieder, dass sie wirklich keinen Alkohol vertrug. Draco beäugte sie schon misstrauisch.

Als es mit einem Mal aus Hermiones Tasche klingelte, holte die junge Frau ein kleines Telefon heraus. "Ja bitte?", meldete sie sich höflich.

Arthur sah sie fasziniert an. "Was ist denn das?"

"Ein Handy.", erklärte Draco, zu allerseitigen Verwunderung. "Nichts anderes als ein Telefon, nur ohne Schnur um mit kleiner Brieffunktion. Furchtbar nervig, wenn man mich fragt."

"Fragt dich aber keiner.", rief Ted, der schon seit Wochen ein Handy haben wollte.

"Sei nicht so frech, du, sonst wird aus Quidditch nichts!", drohte Draco und haute Ted leicht mit einer Zeitung auf den Hinterkopf.

Augenblicklich verstummte Ted und lächelte engelsgleich. Es entging Andromeda keineswegs, dass einige der Weasleymitglieder verdutzt zu den Beiden sahen. Außer Arthur, Molly und Ron bekamen die anderen Draco und Ted auch nicht so oft mit. Wenn, dann beschränkte es sich auf kurze Treffen zum Herbringen oder Abholen. Hinzu kam, dass auch Draco ein paar Gläser Wein hinter sich hatte, um den Abend zu überleben, was ihn lockerer machte und seine Hemmschwelle vor den Weasleys verkleinerte. Kurzum, sie waren es nicht wirklich gewohnt, dass Draco außer arrogant, ekelhaft und höflich auch nett sein konnte. Der vertraute Umgang zwischen Draco und dem Liebling Teddy irritierte die Meisten. Wieder einmal fühlte sich Andromeda in ihrer Entscheidung bestätigt, Draco zum zweiten Paten erkoren zu haben.

Nachdem Hermione aus der Küche kam, in der sie telefoniert hatte, sah sie etwas ratlos aus.

"Ist was?", fragte Harry besorgt.

Sie zuckte nachdenklich mit den Schultern. "Wir kriegen gleich Besuch...", murmelte sie schüchtern. "Und bei dir ist jemand eingebrochen, Andromeda."

Ehe Andromeda aufspringen konnte, bremste Hermione sie. Im selben Moment kam eine Person laut fluchend aus dem Kamin der Weasleys gesprungen. "Ihr habt doch alle einen Knall! Und was fällt dir eigentlich ein, an Weihnachten nicht zu Hause zu sein, du Vollidiot!", schrie die junge Frau gereizt. "Durch einen Kamin. Wirklich, warum nicht eine Dusche, die ist wenigstens nicht so staubig."

Alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet. Auch Andromeda bemerkte, dass ihr der Mund offen stand. Nur, dass sie die Frau auch kannte.

Draco saß wie versteinert auf dem Sofa. "Was machst du denn hier, ich dachte-"

"Hör auf zu denken, das kannst du eh nicht.", kommentierte Astoria sauer.

Hermione betrachtete die Situation angespannt.

"Heißt das...?", setzte Draco an, der vollkommen vergessen zu haben schien, vor welchen Leuten sie gerade miteinander sprachen.

Astoria verdrehte die Augen. "Natürlich heißt es das. Und jetzt sitzt da nicht so blöd rum!"

Das musste sich der blonde Mann nicht zweimal sagen lassen. Im Handumdrehen sprang er zu Astoria, die er fest in seine Arme schloss. Sie küsste ihn sehnsüchtig auf den Mund. Bei dem Anblick machte Andromedas Herz einen kleinen Luftsprung.

Außer ihr, Ron, Hermione, Harry und Ted verstand keiner der Anwesenden, was hier vor sich ging. Percy Weasley zischte verächtlich: "Kann der seine Beziehungsprobleme nicht zu Hause klären."

"Sei still.", maulte Victoire, die diese Szene als höchst romantisch empfand.

"Ist das auch ein Zauberer?", fragte Astoria spitz. Draco nickte vorsichtig.

"Ok, wer von denen kann alles zaubern?", fragte sie sichtlich gereizt. Jetzt war die Verwirrung vollständig.

"Genau genommen, alle.", murmelte Draco zögerlich. "Nur Ted und die Blonde da wissen noch nicht wirklich, wie."

Astoria seufzte schwer. "Hast du auch normale Freunde?"

"Das sind nicht meine Freunde.", erwiderte Draco ehrlich.

"Na, wenigstens etwas. So, und jetzt komm mit. _Ein_ Zauberer reich erst mal. Das sind mir zu viele auf einmal."

Draco warf Andromeda einen Handgruß zu, dann verschwand er breit grinsend mit Astoria nach draußen, ohne sich weiter zu verabschieden. Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd zu.

...

Kaum hatten sie den Raum verlassen, prustete Ted erleichtert: "Na endlich! Oma, hast du Opa auch so zappeln lassen?"

Sie brach in heiteres Lachen aus. "Und wie! Ich habe ihn sieben Jahre warten lassen, schon vergessen? Das hier hat doch nicht mal einen Monat gedauert."

"Malfoy muss echt gut sein.", kommentierte Hermione wenig begeistert; sie weigerte sich allerdings verlegen, Teddy diesen Kommentar anschließend zu erklären.

"Was soll das heißen, das war deine Cousine?", keuchte Percy verstört, nachdem Hermione das Geheimnis gelüftet hatte, woher sie den seltsamen Besuch kannte.

"Sie hat am Telefon gesagt, dass ich ihr Draco ausfindig machen soll...", erzählte Hermione bereitwillig. "Sie hat wahnsinnig geflucht, dass er nicht zu Hause war. Sie war so aufgebracht, dass sie sogar den Kamin nehmen wollte. Ich glaube, es hat sie wirklich erwischt."

"Klar!", fiel Teddy altklug ins Wort. "Das hat sie mir schon gesagt. Und danach hat sie sich von Draco getrennt. Warum glaubt mir denn keiner, dass die Zwei sich dämlich anstellen? Der Idiot lässt das ja auch mit sich machen. 'Verständnis!' Boa, der war anstrengend die letzten Tage!"

Daraufhin stimmte Andromeda vehement zu. "Allerdings!", plapperte sie angeschwippst los, wohl wissend, dass Draco sie dafür später hassen würde "Hat sich gewünscht, kein Zauberer zu sein. Hoffentlich hat sich Lucius dabei wenigstens im Grab umgedreht."

Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie selten so viele verstörte Weasleys auf einmal gesehen hatte. Selbst der ewig lebendige Junge konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen oder das Grinsen verkneifen.

...

"Was hat deine Meinung geändert?", flüsterte Draco ihr sanft ins Ohr.

Die junge Frau kuschelte sich wieder in seine starken Arme. Sie schmunzelte kokett. "Der Sex ist gut."

"Ich weiß.", kommentierte Draco trocken.

Dafür kniff sie ihn in die Seite. "Angeber."

Er grinste schelmisch zurück. "Gib's zu, du hast mich vermisst."

"Im Leben nicht. Dein Ego ist auch so schon groß genug."

"Das Kompliment gebe ich gerne zurück."

"Gentleman wie immer." Sie strich über seinen rechten Oberarm. "Ist das das Dunkle Mal?"

Er nickte ernst.

"Hermione hat mir davon erzählt. Aber ich wusste nicht, wie so etwas aussieht. Sonst wäre ich wohl schon früher darauf gekommen. Warum warst du ein Todesser?" Sie sah ihn nüchtern an. Es schien sie nicht so sehr zu stören, wie die Tatsache, dass er ein Zauberer war, was ihm noch immer nicht wirklich logisch erschien.

Er erzählte ihr seine Geschichte. Sie hörte geduldig zu. Am Ende musste sie lachen. "Was ist so komisch?", fragte er verwirrt.

Sie sah ihn frech an. "Du bist echt ein unfähiger Bösewicht." erklärte sie sachlich.

Er biss sie gespielt beleidigt in den Hals. Dafür kratzte sie ihm mit ihren Nägeln über den entblößten Rücken...

...

Nach einigen vollendeten Stunden stand Astoria mit einem Mal auf. Erschrocken folgte er ihr mit den Blicken, doch da kam sie auch schon wieder.

Sie setzte sich verführerisch neben ihn aufs Bett. "Mach die Augen zu.", befahl sie leise.

Er folgte, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Im nächsten Augenblick durchfuhr ihn ein stechender Schmerz. "Ahuuu!", schrie er laut aus. Sofort riss er die Augen auf und sah, wie Astoria mit einem Schweizer Taschenmesser in seinen rechten Oberarm ein großes Peacezeichen schnitzte.

"Bist du mal fertig?", protestierte er nach ihren sorgfältigen Künstelleinen.

"Ja." entschied sie zu frieden. "Jetzt sieht es nicht mehr so aus, als würdest du diesem Psychopaten verschrieben seien."

Wenig überzeugt zog Draco eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Das ist mein Markenzeichen.", verkündete sie stolz. "Damit hab ich meine Signatur hinterlassen."

"Oh, wie schön. Ich wurde also markiert.", schlussfolgerte Draco skeptisch.

"Ganz genau.", stimmte Astoria zu und ließ sich wieder neben ihn aufs Bett fallen. Er lächelte sie belustigt an. Auch, wenn es etwas weh tat, war ihm diese Art der Signatur um einiges lieber.


	8. Kapitel 8

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**_Kapitel 8 - Niemand wird lernen, wenn niemand verzeiht_**

Weiter zu gehen  
>Ist alles was zählt<br>Es hat Bedeutung  
>Ob ein Verlorener fehlt<br>Alles ist einfach  
>Alles ist leicht<br>Niemand wird lernen  
>Wenn niemand verzeiht<br>Schließe die Augen  
>Was du siehst bleibt bei dir<br>Die Zeit nach dem Sturm  
>Ich danke dem Regen dafür<br>Ich folge den Wolken  
>Ich ziehe umher<br>Ich trage den Regen  
>Für dich hinunter zum Meer<br>(Faun, Zeit nach dem Sturm)

"Erspar mir die Einzelheiten!", flehte Hermione verzweifelt, die ihrer Meinung nach sowieso schon viel zu viel über Malfoys Liebesleben wusste, als ihr Astoria von der Versöhnungsnacht berichtete. Auch Ron sah wenig begeistert aus.

"Sei nicht so prüde!", stöhnte Astoria genervt.

"Das hat nichts mit prüde zu tun.", verteidigte sich Hermione bitter. "Aber Malfoy gehört nicht gerade zu den Personen, die ich sonderlich ansprechend finde."

"Natürlich nicht!", lachte Astoria. "Das wäre ja noch schöner, Liebes. Der gehört schließlich mir."

"Da sind wir uns vollkommen einig.", bestimmte Hermione finit. Rom brummte zustimmend.

"Wann ist es eigentlich so weit?", wechselte Astoria abrupt das Thema, wobei sie neugierig aus Hermiones Bauch deutete.

Ihre Cousine grinste breit. "Ich bin im vierten Monat."

"Oh", kommentierte Astoria erstaunt. "Dann dauert es ja nicht mehr lange..."

Hermione schüttelte glücklich den Kopf. "Ginny ist auch wieder schwanger." fügte sie freudig hinzu. "Das ist gut, dann sind die Kinder ungefähr im selben Alter."

"Wer ist Ginny?"

"Meine Schwester.", erklärte Ron nüchtern.

Astoria sah nicht so aus, als würde sie vor haben, sich den Namen zu merken. Interessanterweise teilte sie Dracos Ansicht über die orangenen Haare, auch wenn sie sich natürlich für Hermione freute, den richtigen gefunden zu haben.

...

"Warum muss ich auf eine Muggleschule gehen?", protestierte Ted lautstark, nachdem ihn seine Oma einmal wieder mit Flugverbot gedroht hatte, wenn er nicht endlich seine Hausaufgaben erledigen würde.

Astoria räusperte sich verächtlich. Sie hielt noch immer nichts von Zauberei, was Andromeda nicht selten zur Verzweiflung brachte. In einem Mugglehaushalt zu leben war die eine Sache gewesen. Aber nicht im eigenen Haus zaubern zu dürfen, wann immer es ihr recht war, ging ihr gewaltig gegen den Strich. Draco wusste, dass sie diese Einschränkung nicht für jeden auf sich genommen hätte und er war ihr einmal wieder sehr dankbar dafür.

Ted machte es hingegen wahnsinnigen Spaß mit Astoria darüber zu diskutieren, ob Muggle oder Zauberer besser waren. Belustigt stellte Andromeda fest, dass die junge Frau ein Stück ihrer alten Streitkultur zurück ins Haus gebracht hatte, seit sie bei ihnen eingezogen war, weil Draco noch immer unter Andromedas Aufsicht stand und nicht alleine leben durfte. Diese Frau _liebte_ es sogar zu streiten. Und mit Draco oder Teddy machte es ihr besonders viel Spaß. Manchmal, wenn es abends richtig gemütlich wurde, entschied Astoria spontan: "Jetzt will ich streiten."

Dann warfen sie und die beiden 'Männer' sich irgendwelche Kleinigkeiten an den Kopf, während Andromeda die Unterhaltung genoss. Nur manchmal spürte sie einen unangenehmen Stich im Herz, immer dann, wenn sie sich dabei ertappte, zu vergessen, dass das hier nicht mehr ihre Familie war und sie am Ende des Streits sich nicht mit ihrem Ted versöhnen konnte, was der schönste Teil gewesen war...

_"Komm schon Prinzessin... Rede wieder mit mir."_

_"Hör auf mich ständig Prinzessin zu nennen."_

_"Jawohl Prinzessin!"_

_"Wenn du dich weiter über mich lustig machst, dann- Ah, nein nicht kitzeln! Na warte, du Muggle!"_

_"Gnaa~de!"_

Sie verdrängte die Erinnerung wieder aus ihrem Kopf. Es hatte nicht aufgehört, weh zu tun, auch, wenn es sie nicht mehr so fertig machte. Es würde auch nie aufhören, weh zu tun, das wusste Andromeda. Sie ging ruhig zum Briefkasten, während sich hinter ihr Astoria mit Ted auf dem Sofa kabbelte.

Mit einem Blick auf die Post verengten sich ihre Augenbraun. Darin war ein Brief vom Ministerium, was normalerweise über Eulen gehandhabt wurde. Sie öffnete hektisch den Briefumschlag und überflog die Zeilen. Die anderen beiden bemerkten gerade ihre veränderte Stimmung.

"Ist was passiert?" fragte Astoria besorgt.

Andromeda überlegte kurz. "Kommt drauf an...", murmelte sie unsicher. "Ist Draco im Laden?"

Astoria bejahte sie Frage. Danach verschwand Andromeda auf die Straße. Sie ging zielstrebig zu ihrer Buchhandlung, in der Draco nicht wenig überrascht guckte, als sie herein kam. Sie ließ ihm keine Zeit zu fragen. "Sie lassen dich nach Malfoy Mannor.", brach es aus ihr heraus. Sofort war Draco hellwach. Sie fuhr zügig fort: "Sie schreiben, dass sie alles inspiziert haben. Die illegalen Gegenstände wurden entfernt und unrecht erworbene Besitztümer ebenso. Aber es ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass das Gelände, so wie das Schloss der Familie Malfoy gehören, darum lassen sie es in meiner Verwahrung, bis du irgendwann wieder berechtigt bist, Dinge zu besitzen. Es ist dir allerdings untersagt, dort alleine einzuziehen. Dennoch kannst du das Gebäude von nun an jederzeit unter meiner Aufsicht besuchen."

Erwartungsvoll betrachtete sie den erwachsenen Mann vor ihr, nachdem die ihr Referat beendet hatte. Sein Blick war schwer zu deuten. Er setzte sich etwas erschlagen an die Theke. "Glaubst du... Glaubst du, Mums Sachen sind unberührt?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht, was deine Mutter alles besessen hat. Persönliche Gegenstände ohne besonderen Wert, werden sie wohl in Ruhe gelassen haben."

Er musterte geistesabwesend den Boden. "Das letzte Mal als ich dort war, hat _er_ dort residiert.", murmelte Draco abwesend.

Sie wartete eine Weile, ehe sie bestimmt sagte: "Draco, hör endlich auf ihn zu umschreiben. Man muss nicht Potter heißen, um Voldemort beim Namen zu nennen."

Es entging ihr nicht, dass Draco widerwillig zusammenfuhr. "Du hast ihn nicht erlebt, Andromeda. Ich habe Angst."

"Damit kriegt er genau das, was er wollte und das noch lange nach seinem Tod. Willst du ihn auf diese Weise zur Legende machen? Es ist vorbei. Die Welt ist sicher nicht perfekt und rosig, aber das ist vorbei. Und du bist erwachsen geworden. Warum kannst du es nicht auch in dieser Hinsicht werden?"

Sein Tonfall war nicht abfällig, doch sehr nüchtern, als er erwiderte: "Du nennst _sie_ auch nicht beim Namen."

Andromeda schluckte. Das hatte gesessen. Sie musste zugeben, dass er recht hatte. Bellatrix. Der Name war ihr schon lange nicht mehr über die Lippen gekommen.

"Draco, du weißt, dass ich deine Mutter immer geliebt habe. Und du weißt, dass sie mir vertraut hat, sonst wärest du nicht hier. Es fällt mir wirklich schwer, denn die Mörderin meiner Tochter, habe ich auch einmal geliebt. Sie war mein Vorbild, als ich noch klein war..."

"Voldemort war auch mein Vorbild." erwiderte Draco glatt.

Beeindruckt verstummte sie. Gleichzeitig fiel ihr ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass er irgendwann anfangen würde, seine Angst zu bekämpfen und gerade hatte er ihr bewiesen, dass er es konnte. Sie atmete tief ein.

"Ich hasse Bellatrix.", erklärte sie schlicht. So lange schon lag es ihr auf der Seele. "Ich hasse sie dafür, was sie meinem Enkel angetan hat und ich hasse sie dafür, dass sie mir mein einziges Kind genommen hat. Du musst es den Anderen nicht gerade auf die Nase binden, aber Remus ist mir ziemlich egal gewesen. Ich hatte nichts gegen ihn, aber deswegen habe ich trotzdem nicht um ihn geweint. Um Dora habe ich nicht lange weinen dürfen, weil da ein kleines Kind war, das mich gebraucht hat. Ich habe nicht lange um Narcissa weinen dürfen, weil da ein großes Kind war, das mich gebraucht hat. Und ich bin glücklich, dass Bellatrix tot ist. Wenn es Molly nicht erledig hätte, wäre ich bereit gewesen, sie zu töten."

Er sah sie einen langen Moment schweigend an. Sie erzählte ihm nichts Neues, dennoch war es etwas besonderes, es aus ihrem Mund zu hören. Lange schon war es her, dass sie mit jemandem so ehrlich gewesen war.

"Begleitest du mich?", fragte er leise. Sie nickte bestimmt.

...

Das große Schloss wirkte wie ein Geisterhaus, so still war es darin. Draco ging dicht an ihrer Seite. Wie musste es sich für ihn anfühlen, nach so langer Zeit nach Hause zu kommen? Eine Ruine aus der Kindheit...

Andromeda kannte das Anwesen. Als Kinder hatten sie manchmal hier gespielt. Damals war der Garten gepflegt gewesen und überall wuselten Hauselfen herum. Irgendwo in diesem Garten hatte Lucius Narcissa zum ersten Mal seine Liebe gestanden. Hier hatten sie ihren Schwur abgelegt, den sie tatsächlich durchgezogen hatten. Lucius war ein nettes Kind gewesen, wenn auch sehr geizig und manchmal arrogant. Diese Eigenschaften hatte er nicht abgelegt, und in gewisser Weise auch seinem Sohn vererbt; das wusste Andromeda. Sie gingen durch leere Flure. Hier und da lag Staub. Einige der Portraits wachten aus friedlichem Schlaf auf. Dass sie sich nicht über Andromedas Anwesenheit aufregten, lag nur an Dracos Präsenz. Mit einem Mal wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst, dass sie neben dem Erben der Malfoyfamilie lief. Schon als Kind hatte man ihr die Ehrfurcht vor dieser altehrwürdigen Familie eingeimpft und nun war ihr Neffe, der bei ihr ein 16m2 großes Zimmer bewohnte, stolzes Oberhaupt. Das Leben spielte manchmal seltsam.

Sie erreichten Narcissas Zimmer. Es war einfach riesig. Andromeda musste schmunzeln. So kannte sie ihre Schwester: Alles oder nichts.

An einigen Stellen sah man, dass Möbel entfernt worden waren, oder Portraits abgenommen. Dennoch war es insgesamt mehr als prächtig anzusehen. Draco ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen umher. Sie wartete schweigend in der Tür auf ihn. Seltsam, dass sie erst jetzt das Leben ihrer Schwester kennen lernte, nachdem diese schon so lange unter der Erde lag.

Plötzlich zog Draco ein dickes Buch aus einem Regal und reichte es wortlos Andromeda. Sie sah ihn verwundert an, ehe sie es aufschlug. Dann begriff sie. Für einen Augenblick vergaß sie, zu atmen. Da war sie wieder - ihre Kindheit. In allen Farben. Draco wartete geduldig ab, während sie die ersten Seiten aufgeregt durchblätterte. Wie lange hatte sie diese Fotos nicht gesehen? Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen traten. Auf vielen Fotos war sie mit drauf. Narcissa hatte sie aufgehoben. Natürlich. Denn sie hatten sich nie vergessen.

"Sie hatten kein Recht mich zu verstoßen.", sagte bitter und mit einer Sicherheit, wie sie es noch nie zuvor gehabt hatte. Nein, sie war ein Teil der Familie Black. Und sie würde es immer sein. Schließlich sah sie Draco überwältigt an.

Er schaute stumm zurück. Doch dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf: "Nein, das hatten sie nicht. Familie bleibt Familie, egal ob man sie mag oder nicht." Ihr entging nicht die Bitterkeit auch in seiner Stimme.

Später gingen sie in Lucius Zimmer. Auch hier ließ sie ihn in Ruhe. Draco sah sich betrübt um. Als er wiederkam meinte er geknickt: "Früher bin ich oft hier her gekommen und hab ihm beim Arbeiten zugesehen."

Sie sagte dazu nichts. Was hätte sie auch sagen sollen?

Als letztes sah sich Draco sein eigenes Zimmer an. Es überraschte sie festzustellen, dass es nicht halb so aristokratisch eingerichtet war, wie Lucius' Zimmer, als er in dem Alter gewesen war. Wenn man von der Größte und dem Preis der meisten Dinge absah, schaute es sogar relativ normal aus. An den Wänden hingen ein paar Plakate von Quidditchspielern. Auf dem Boden lagen lieblos verteilt Schulmappen und Bücher. An einer Wand hingen mehrere Besenmodelle. Plötzlich sah sie, dass neben seinem Bett einige Kleinigkeiten an der Wand hingen. Einzelne Fotos von Draco mit verschiedenen Freunden... Der ein- oder andere Bierdeckel, so wie eine große grüne Feder. Sie starrte das Relikt aus ihrer Vergangenheit an.

_Nein, die hab ich doch dem Jungen geschenkt._

Andromeda schluckte. "Die Feder...", murmelte sie leise.

Draco sah sich überrascht um, da sie ihn bis jetzt nicht angesprochen hatte, wenn er eines der Zimmer betrat. Er guckte zur Wand. "Die hängt da schon ewig.", erklärte er wie selbstverständlich. "Mum hat sie mal von einem kleinen Mädchen geschenkt-"

"Ich weiß.", unterbrach Andromeda gerührt.

Er sah sie irritiert an.

"Das Mädchen war deine Cousine.", fügte Andromeda leise hinzu.

Draco machte den Mund auf, brachte jedoch nicht viel heraus. Besonnen schaute er zu der Feder, die seine Mutter ihm dort hingehangen hatte, als noch eine Wiege an der Stelle gestanden hatte, an der nun sein altes Bett stand.

...

"Wo warst du?", fragte Astoria besorgt, nachdem die beiden am späten Abend zurück kamen. Er strich ihr entschuldigend über das lockige Haar. Auch Ted guckte ihn neugierig an.

"Zu Hause.", meinte er, nicht sicher, ob sich der Ausdruck richtig anfühlte. Doch er klang auch nicht verkehrt. Plötzlich lächelte er seine Freundin glücklich an. Sie wusste, wie sehr er seine Vergangenheit vermisst hatte. "Jetzt kannst du dir auch endlich die Kinderfotos ansehen, nach denen du schon so oft gefragt hast.", grinste Draco belustig.

"Oh ja!", jubelte Ted begeistert.

...

Es war der Moment in Narcissas Zimmer gewesen, in dem Draco einen Entschluss gefasst hatte, den er am nächsten Morgen bereit war umzusetzen.

"Guten Morgen.", grüßte Draco höflich, als Harry ihm unvorbereitet die Tür öffnete. Er und Ginny wohnten inzwischen in dem renovierten Haus seiner Eltern.

"Malfoy?", fragte Harry überrascht, da er auch den kleinen Jungen nicht sah, der normalerweise der Grund dafür war, dass Draco kam.

"Kann ich rein kommen?"

Harry ging einen Schritt zur Seite, womit der dem Slytherin den Weg frei machte.

"Hast du etwas Zeit?", fragte Draco sachlich, nachdem ihn Harry ins Wohnzimmer gebeten hatte.

"Das kommt drauf an wofür.", erklärte Harry schlicht.

Draco überlegte einen Moment. "Ich würde dich gerne um einen Gefallen bitten... Ich möchte in das Anwesen der Blacks. Ich hab dort etwas zu erledigen."

Nicht weniger überrascht als davor, guckte Harry Malfoy mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Das ist an sich kein Problem", fing er unsicher an. "aber was genau möchtest du denn dort, wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Ich muss etwas korrigieren.", erklärte Draco ernst. "Etwas, das ich schon viel früher hätte tun sollen. Aber mir ist erst jetzt bewusst geworden, dass ich derjenige bin, der es tun muss. Also vertrau mir bitte einfach, und bring mich dort hin. Es dauert auch nicht lange."

So höflich hatte Draco selten um etwas gebeten, schon erst recht nicht Harry, der zwar immer noch unsicher war, aber bereit war, Malfoy eine Chance zu geben, nach der Ansprache.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren sie im Grimmauld Place angekommen. Draco sah sich neugierig um. Er war offenbar das erste Mal an diesem Ort.

"Wo ist der Raum mit der Tapete?", fragte er auf einmal ohne Vorwarnung.

"Du weißt davon?", erwiderter Harry überrascht.

Malfoy lächelte amüsiert. "Jede von diesen Familien hat so einen Raum."

Harry geleitete ihn dort hin. Draco betrat das von Sirius so verhasste Zimmer andächtig.

"Wunder dich nicht, was ich gleich tue.", warnte Draco ruhig vor. "Es schaut nach dunkler Magie aus, ist es aber nicht. Nur etwas veraltet."

Harry konnte seine Skepsis nicht unterdrücken: "Seit wann darfst du wieder zaubern?"

Malfoy grinste ihn bitter an. "Es gibt Dinge, die ich auch ohne Zauberstab zu bewerkstelligen kann."

Dann wandte er sich der Tapete zu und suchte sie einen Moment lang ab. Schließlich blieb er vor der Stelle stehen, an der Sirius Harry damals seine Familie vorgestellt hatte. Der blonde Slytherin legte seine Finger auf eine Stelle der Tapete, die Harry nicht erkennen konnte und murmelte etwas, dass sich wie: "Zu unrecht." anhörte. Lauter sprach Draco der Tapete zugewandt weiter: "Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy. Ich bin Sohn von Narcissa Malfoy, geborene Black, der rechtmäßigen Erbin unseres Namens. Ihr Blut fließt in meinen Adern. Ich habe das Recht ihr Blut zu vergießen."

Danach zog Draco eine Feder heraus, die man zum schreiben benutzen konnte. Plötzlich stach er sich mit der goldenen Spitze in den Unterarm seiner linken Hand und zog damit eine blutige Linie. Erschrocken griff Harry nach seinem Zauberstab. Jedoch schien Draco keinen Schmerz zu spüren. Stattdessen tunkte er seelenruhig das Schreibgerät in den Arm, wie in ein Tintenfass. Dann setzte er auf der Tapete an und begann zu schreiben. Nervös trat Harry näher. Gerade als er den jungen Mann erreicht hatte, beendete Draco sein Werk. Er strich mit der weichen Federseite über seinen Unterarm, woraufhin sich die Wunde schloss, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Harry sah zu der Tapete und plötzlich begriff er, was Draco getan hatte: An genau der Stelle, an der Sirius einst auf einen verkohlten Fleck gewiesen hatte, stand nun in schwarzer Schrift: "Andromeda Tonks, geborene Black" Neben ihr war der Name "Theodore Tonks" eingetragen. Darunter führte eine Linie unter der "Nymphadora Lupin, geborene Tonks" und "Remus Lupin" verzeichnet waren. Zuletzt schaute Harry auf den Namen unter Tonks und Lupin: "Ted Lupin".

Malfoy drehte sich wieder zu Harry um. "Ich bin fertig. Von mir aus können wir wieder gehen."

Doch Harry starrte noch immer die Tapete an. "Der Stammbaum ist aus Blut geschrieben?", fragte er ungläubig.

"Ja." erklärte Draco schlicht. "Damit konnte man sicher gehen, dass niemand _unwürdiges_ die Familienbande unterminiert. Wer einmal ausgebrannt wurde, verliert die Fähigkeit, darauf zu schreiben. Es kann auch nicht jeder. Es muss jemand sein, dessen Blut eng genug mit dem der Familie verwandt ist. Ich stehe in gerade Linie darunter, da Sirius und Bellatrix keine Kinder hatten." Er deutete anschließend auf den Namen seiner Cousine. "Aber eigentlich geht es nach dem Alter, darum ist nun Andromeda wieder diejenige die den Familiennamen besitzt. Der Name Black wird zwar nicht mehr weitervererbt, aber so ist sie diejenige, die das mentale Erbe trägt und damit verbunden auch eine bestimmte Macht."

Harry sah seinen alten Rivalen misstrauisch an. "Und du bist sicher, dass das der richtige Weg ist, sich zu entschuldigen?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf: "Das ist keine Entschuldigung. Das ist ein Danke."

Harry nickte verständnisvoll. Er geleitete Draco wieder nach Hause. Dort kam ihnen Andromeda aufgeregt entgegen.

Sie blieb gebannt vor Draco stehen. Einen merkwürdigen Moment lang sahen sich die Beiden vielsagend an. "Das warst du.", stellte sie schließlich milde fest. "Vor einigen Minuten ist er wieder auf meinem Finger erschienen, der Ring unserer Familie. Warst du etwa dort?"

Draco nickte ruhig. Zu Harrys Erleichterung lächelte Andromeda. Sie bedankte sich zwar nicht, denn auch Andromeda wusste, dass es keine Entschuldigung war, sondern eine Wiedergutmachung von Dingen, die Generationen vor Draco verbrochen hatten, doch sie lächelte so wie jemand, der nach sehr langer Zeit wieder zu Hause ankommt.


	9. Kapitel 9

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**_Kapitel 9 - I'm an eagle that rides on the breeze_**

They came flyin' from far away, now I'm under their spell  
>I love hearing the stories that they tell<br>They've seen places beyond my land and they've found new horizons  
>They speak strangely but I understand<p>

And I dream I'm an eagle  
>And I dream I can spread my wings<br>Flyin' high, high, I'm a bird in the sky  
>I'm an eagle that rides on the breeze<br>High, high, what a feeling to fly  
>Over mountains and forests and seas<br>And to go anywhere that I please

(ABBA, Eagle)

_"Papa, kaufst du mir ein Eis?", fragte das lockige Mädchen mit großen Augen._

_Ihr Vater beugte sich liebevoll zu ihr, um ihr einen Kuss auf die zausigen Haare zu verpassen. "Mal gucken", kündigte er geheimnisvoll an. Sie strahlte._

_Plötzlich stieß er gegen einen anderen Passanten. "Entschuldigung!", rief Eric und im selben Moment sah er nur noch Grün._

_Sie schrie. Astoria schrie. Sie schrie mehrere Minuten, unfähig irgendetwas anderes zu tun. Als die Polizei kam, sprachen diese von Herzversagen. Man gab ihr eine Spritze und sie schrie weiter. Im Schrei hörte sie die magischen Worte nicht mehr, die ihr im Kopf hängen geblieben waren. Töten mit Worten. Das hatte es nur in Büchern gegeben. Aber das war echt. Der Mann, der sie ausgesprochen hatte, war echt gewesen. So schnell er sie ausgesprochen hatte, war er auch wieder laut lachend verschwunden. Und dem Mädchen war nur ihre eigene Stimme zurückgeblieben, um zu vergessen. Schreien. Einfach nur schreien. Bis man alles Gefühl aus sich gespült hatte._

Sie riss die Augen auf. Erst einige Sekunden später begriff sie, wo sie war. Draco lag, noch immer schlafend, neben ihr. Er hatte sie ihm Traum an sich gezogen. Sein warmer Oberkörper roch nach Lavendel. Sie spürte die Angst aus ihren Gliedern weichen, wie immer, wenn sie neben ihm aufwachte. Es war seltsam, aber der Zauberer in ihrem Leben gab ihr auf unerklärbare Weise, die Geborgenheit zurück, die der andere ihr geraubt hatte. Sie lächelte Draco verliebt an. In den letzten Wochen hatten sie so vieles besprochen... sich kennen gelernt. Er hatte ihr Fotos von sich gezeigt und sie ihm ihre. Sorgenlos machte Astoria wieder ihre müden Augen zu. Es dauerte nicht lange, da glitt sie zurück in die Traumwelt. Sie träumte merkwürdige Dinge, von denen sie am Morgen nicht mehr viel erinnern konnte...

Draco und sie standen in schwarz gekleidet vor einem eckigen Loch. Sie weinte und er schluchzte auch.

"Es war nicht richtig...", murmelte sie bedrückt.

Nur eines blieb ihr aus dem Traum lebhaft in Erinnerung: Ein lebloses Baby lag in einem schwarzen Sarg.

...

Es tat ihm gut, sie neben sich zu spüren, wenn er aufwachte. Jeder Morgen begann mit dem Gefühl, nicht mehr alleine zu sein. Astoria verstand, wie es sich anfühlte, allein auf der Welt zu sein und es störte sie nicht, was er vor Jahren einmal falsch gemacht hatte. Sie sah nichts großartig Falsches darin, ein Todesser gewesen zu sein, weil für sie ohnehin alles, was mit Magie zu tun hatte, verkehrt war. Der Name Voldemort machte ihr keine Angst. Sie sprach ihn aus, wie etwas ganz Selbstverständliches. Am schönsten empfand er es, dass er mit ihr so unbeschwert reden konnte, wie nur mit wenigen Menschen. Sie hatten keine Vergangenheit. Sie war frei von Vorurteilen und alten Vergehen. Jeder Tag mit ihr war ein neuer Tag, der ohne Gepäck begann.

...

"Lange kann es nicht mehr dauern, was?", fragte Astoria, als sie Hermione das nächste Mal begegnete, die inzwischen einen beachtlichen Bauch mit sich herum trug.

Ihre Cousine schüttelte angestrengt den Kopf. "Und von mir aus kann es auch jetzt schon so weit sein", erklärte Hermione trocken. "Das Kind spielt Kickboxen mit meiner Gebärmutter.", seufzte sie müde.

Astoria verdrehte die Augen: "Stell dich nicht so an, du hast noch zwei-"

PENG!

Erschrocken sprang sie zur Seite. "Was war das?", schrie sie hysterisch. Auf Hermiones Wohnzimmertisch lag eine zersprungene Tasse mit einer großen Kaffeelache rings herum.

Auch die erwachsene Hexe hatte verschreckt die Augen aufgerissen. "Ich... Ich weiß es nicht!", stotterte sie perplex. "Das ist mir ja schon seit Jahren nicht mehr passiert, dass ich ohne Zauberstab gehext habe... Vielleicht lieg es an der Schwangerschaft."

Astoria musterte sie wenig begeistert. "Willst du mir etwa damit sagen, dass jeden Moment mein Schädel in die Luft gehen kann, weil dein Braten in der Röhre zum Beispiel Hunger hat?"

"Nein.", versicherte Hermione so ruhig, wie möglich. "Das kommt wirklich nur sehr selten vor, dass Kinder überhaupt zaubern. Und so etwas wäre viel zu schwierig. Schädelbrüche erfordern komplizierte Flüche."

"Na, da bin ich ja beruhig.", brummte Astoria sarkastisch.

...

Als sie später am Tag wieder zu Hause ankam, fand sie Andromeda in der Küche, die dabei war Osterglocken zu Sträußen zu binden.

"Hallo Astoria", grüßte die alte Dame, wie immer höflich.

Die Jüngere setzte sich auf die Theke und biss genüsslich in einen Apfel. Plötzlich - sie wusste selber nicht warum - schrie sie hektisch: "Vorsicht!"

Alarmiert guckte Andromeda zu ihr herüber. Sie hatte ihre Hand schon um den Zauberstab geschlungen und sah Astoria nun fragen an, doch die konnte sich nur über sich selber wundern.

"Es... Ich... Ich dachte, da wär was...", stammelte sie verwirrt. "Tut mir leid."

Misstrauisch steckte Andromeda ihren Zauberstab wieder zurück. "Kein Problem.", lächelte sie freundlich. Anschließend wandte sie sich wieder ihren Gestecken für Ostern zu, doch dabei geriet sie gegen eine Vase, die sofort laut zu Boden fiel.

"Verdammt!", fluchte sie sauer.

"Komm, ich helf dir.", bot sich Astoria an. Seufzend begannen die Beiden die Scherben wieder aufzulesen. Erst da bemerkte Andromeda etwas, das ihr äußerst merkwürdig vorkam. Sie starrte einen Moment lang die Freundin ihres Neffens geistesgegenwärtig an. Diese bemerkte davon nichts. Andromeda entschloss sich, vorerst nichts zu sagen, da es der anderen Frau vermutlich nicht gut bekommen würde.

Erst später, als Andromeda allein in ihrem Zimmer war, suchte sie nach einem Buch ihrer Privatbibliothek, das sie schon lange nicht mehr angeschaut hatte. Hastig überflog sie die Zeilen. Schließlich klappte sie es nachdenklich wieder zu, mit dem Entschluss, die Sache im Auge zu behalten.

Dazu bot sich auch schnell wieder die Gelegenheit. Die Beiden saßen im Wohnzimmer, wo sie auf Draco und Ted warteten. Draco holte Ted nämlich von den Potters ab. Auch Harrys Frau war wieder schwanger. Der geplante Geburtstermin lag im Augst. James schien nicht so begeistert von der Idee, ein Geschwisterchen zu bekommen, aber das zeigte er seinen Eltern nicht. Andromeda konnte nicht ausmachen was es war, das sie an Potter Drei störte, aber es war da. Ihrer Meinung nach wurde das Kind viel zu sehr verzogen.

Jedenfalls war Astoria dabei eine Notiz in ihren Terminkalender zu schreiben, als sie nebenbei Andromeda fragte: "Was willst du Ted eigentlich für seine gute Note kaufen? Hattest du schon was im Kopf?"

Andromeda schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. Sie überlegte die ganze Zeit, welche Note Astoria gemeint haben könnte, wollte aber auch nicht nachfragen, da sie schon fürchtete vergesslich zu werden. Erst als Ted freudestrahlend hereingestürzt kam (natürlich ohne sich vorher die Schuhe abzuputzen) und brüllte: "Ich hab 'ne eins! In Mathe! Oma, kaufst du mir was dafür? Bitte?" und sie wie selbstverständlich "Na klar! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, kleiner Mann.", antwortete, überkam es sie. Dieses Mal bemerkte es auch Astoria. Sie guckte Andromeda verstört an. Den beiden Männern entging dieses vollkommen.

"Hat er dir schon davon erzählt gehabt?", fragte Andromeda vorsichtig. Vielleicht irrte sie sich ja doch.

Verlegen schüttelte Astoria den Kopf. Sie war ganz blass im Gesicht. Hastig rannte sie ins Badezimmer, um sich zu übergeben. Andromeda folgte ihr aus Reflex.

"Nein.", stammelte Astoria hilflos. "Bitte sag mir, dass das nicht ansteckend ist. Magie ist doch nicht ansteckend? Warum verschweigt ihr mir so etwas?"

Die Ältere schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Sie war ratlos, die sonst so kräftige Frau mit einem Mal so zerbrechlich zu erleben. "Magie kann nicht übertragen werden.", erklärte sie bestimmt. Vielleicht hattest du diese Gabe schon vorher und wusstest es nur nicht, weil es erst jetzt deutlich hervortritt. Viele Muggle können hellsehen und wissen es nicht, weil sie nicht an Magie glauben."

Angespannt beugte sich Astoria wieder über die Kloschüssel. Sie zitterte wie Espenlaub. Vorsichtig strich ihr Andromeda die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie kannte sich nicht besonders gut mit diesen Dingen aus, aber sie wusste, dass Magie nicht von einem Menschen auf einen anderen übergehen konnte. Das war vollkommen absurd.

"Bitte sag Draco und Teddy noch nichts.", flehte Astoria verstört. "Ich will erst wissen, ob es wiederkommt."

"Wenn du das so möchtest, werde ich nichts sagen.", erwiderte Andromeda milde. "Aber du solltest dich nicht davor fürchten. Hellseherei ist keine Krankheit. Im Gegenteil, es ist eine sehr seltene Gabe."

"Das werde ich noch entscheiden.", brummte Astoria wenig überzeugt.

...

Danach sah es jedoch nicht für Astoria aus, als sie während der nächsten Wochen immer mehr unter ihren plötzlichen Vorahnungen litt. Manchmal war es nur ein ungutes Gefühl bei einer Sache, manchmal sah sie sogar Bilder vor sich, die sie aber im nächsten Moment bereits wieder vergessen hatte. Das machte sie besonders wahnsinnig: Zu wissen, dass es da etwas gab, was sie wissen sollte, aber eben doch nicht wusste. Zum Glück hielt sich Andromeda an die Vereinbarung. Zwar entging es Draco nicht, dass mit seiner Freundin in letzter Zeit etwas nicht stimmte, aber er glaubte ihr, wenn sie ihm schlicht erklärte, dass sie unter Migräne litt. Hinzu kam, dass ihr Körper sich ebenfalls quer stellte. In der Nacht konnte sie wegen anhaltenden Rückenschmerzen kaum schlafen. Immer wieder überkamen sie kalte Schauer. Sie zögerte. Eigentlich hätte sie schon längst mit Draco darüber reden sollten, doch es wollte ihr einfach nicht über die Lippen kommen, bis sie auf die Idee kam, dass vielleicht auch dieses zu ihrer neuen 'Gabe' gehörte. Aber warum sollte sie es ihm nicht sagen dürfen? Draco vertraute sie. Wenn irgendwem, dann ihm!

Gequält sank sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Der nächste Morgen begann für sie unterwartet milde. Das erste Mal seit längerem hatte sie wieder ausgeschlafen. Doch die gute Laune hielt nicht lange an. Gerade wollte sie zum Essenstisch gehen, da hörte sie eine innere Stimme: _"Tu's nicht."_

Unten wartete Andromeda auf sie. Sie reichte ihr Kaffee und Toaste. "Draco ist schon zu Arbeit gegangen. Er wollte dich nicht aufwecken, weil du erst heute Nachmittag Schicht hast. Er meinte, du hättest so friedlich ge-"

"Andromeda. Mit mir stimmt was nicht.", fiel Astoria der Älteren abrupt ins Wort.

Sofort schwieg die Frau. Sie sah Astoria neugierig an.

"Ich hab etwas geträumt. Etwas Wichtiges. Andromeda, ich will das nicht. Ich will nicht hexen können! Ich hasse Magie. Wenn ich nichts unternehme, wird bald etwas ganz schreckliches passieren, das weiß ich. Aber ich weiß nicht was? Wozu hellsehen können, wenn es gar nichts bringt..."

Andromeda seufzte. "Das ist auch normal. Die Leute, die diese Gabe haben, wissen nur selten genau was passiert, weil die Zukunft nicht in Stein gemeißelt ist. Das führt dazu, dass viele durchdrehen."

"Wie beruhigend.", bemerkte Astoria zynisch. Finster sah sie zu den Blumengestecken. Gerade als sie ihren Kaffee trinken wollte, spürte sie einen leichten Krampf im Bauch. "Nicht schon wieder", flehte sie erschöpft. "Diese Bauchschmerzen..."

In dem Moment war Andromeda hellwach. "Moment.", fuhr sie die jüngere Frau hektisch an. "Wann hattest du zum letzten Mal deine Regel?", fragte sie erregt.

Astoria brauchte nicht ihre neue 'Gabe' benutzen, um zu verstehen, worauf Andromeda hinaus wollte. "Was?" stammelte sie unsicher. "Du meinst doch nicht... Aber wir haben doch ver- Oh."

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbraun funkelte Andromeda die Jüngere an. "Was 'oh'?", fragte sie schließlich ungeduldig.

"An Weihnachten.", murmelte Astoria abwesend. "Da hab ich es nicht ganz so genau genommen mit der Pille, weil ich so durch den Wind war."

"Das erklärt einiges.", stellte Andromeda ruhiger fest. "Du bist schwanger. Dein Kind hat die Gabe. Nicht du. Euer Kind kann hellsehen. Du bekommst es nur mit, weil du so eng mit ihm verbunden bist."

"Du klingst ja gerade so, als wäre das beruhigend.", stieß Astoria verstört aus. "Ich hab einen Wahrsager im Bauch? Wie soll ich das denn überleben? Ich bin doch noch viel zu jung und außerdem... Verflucht. Draco hat ja auch noch ein Wort mitzureden... Was mach ich denn jetzt?"

Andromeda konnte sich ihr Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Genauso hatte auch sie reagiert, als sie es bemerkt hatte. Ted war sofort begeistert gewesen. Sie hatte nur noch an schlaflose Nächte und Babygeschrei denken können. Als das Kind dann aber da war, hatte sie es vom ersten Moment an lieb. Sie hatte Dora an sich gedrückt und ihr die Brust gegeben. Das war das Schönste, was sie je gespürt hatte. So ein winziges Leben ihn ihrem Arm. So ein kleines Wesen, das noch kaum die Augen aufbekam...

...

Sie musste Astoria noch einmal versprechen, Draco noch nichts zu sagen. Das wollte die werdende Mutter selber tun. Aber vorher stattete sie ihrer Cousine, die sie vermutlich noch nie so häufig besucht hatte, einen kurzen Besuch ab. Hermione war überrascht, als sie Astoria vor ihrer Tür sah, nachdem es geklingelt hatte.

"Hatten wir einen Termin?", fragte Hermione unsicher, nachdem der Blick ihrer Cousine sie alarmiert hatte.

Die Andere schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Ich wollte dir die Tasse ersetzen.", erklärte Astoria sachlich, während sie zielstrebig über die Türschwelle schritt.

Das sorgte nur für ein großes Fragezeichen auf Hermiones Gesicht. Hinter ihr erschien Ron, der Astoria grinsend grüßte. "Aber du hast die Tasse doch nicht kaputt gemacht?", hakte Hermione noch immer verwirrt nach. Astoria grinste.

"Ich nicht. Aber mein Sprössling. Inzwischen weiß ich auch warum: Er hält mich seit Wochen davon ab, Kaffee zu trinken."

Darüber konnte Hermione erst nur staunen. Dann schnackelte es mit einem Mal und sie fiel ihrer Cousine begeistert um den Hals. "Das ist ja großartig!", rief sie erfreut. "Was sagt Draco dazu?"

Nun biss sich Astoria auf die Lippe. "Er weiß noch nichts von seinem Glück."

"Wann wirst du es ihm sagen?", bohrte Hermione aufgeregt nach.

"Heute Abend", erklärte Astoria zunehmend nervöser. "Es ist nur so. Ich weiß nicht wirklich, ob Kinder in seiner Lebensplanung vorgesehen waren. Wir haben nicht darüber gesprochen. Genau genommen, waren sie bei mir auch noch nicht vorgesehen. Ich war nur zu dumm zum verhüten..."

"Oh.", entfuhr es Hermione verständnisvoll.

"Genau das hab ich auch gesagt.", gestand Astoria verlegen.

...

"Bist du noch nicht im Bett?", wunderte sich Draco, als er am späten Abend nach Hause kam. Astoria saß auf dem Sofa und kaute ungeduldig auf ihrem Finger rum. Kaum hatte sie ihn gesehen, sprang sie auf.

"Was ist denn los mit dir?", wollte Draco beunruhig wissen, nachdem er ihren Gesichtsausdruck gelesen hatte.

Sie zögerte noch etwas. "Draco, was würdest du sagen, wenn ich; also wenn wir... Wir werden Eltern."

Eine scheinbar unendlich lange Zeit verging, in der Draco kein Wort heraus brachte. Er sah sie ungläubig an. Langsam, _sehr_ langsam, verstand er was sie gesagt hatte.

In genau dem Augenblick riss er weit die Augen auf und starrte auf ihren noch glatten Bauch. "Wie? Was? Wir?", stotterte er überwältigt. Sie nickte vorsichtig.

"Aber das ist ja großartig!", schrie er euphorisch. Ein dicker Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen und sie warf sich ihm schwungvoll um den Hals.

...

"Nein! Nein! Nein!", brüllte Ted außer sich. Er hatte genug. Er hatte endgültig die Schnauze voll von Babys! Geduldig versuchte Andromeda ihren wutentbrannten Enkel zu beruhigen, der ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett immer wieder mit den Fäusten gegen sein Kissen schlug. "Nein. Nein. Nein."

Das war gemein. Das war alles nur gemein, rauschte es hitzig in seinem kleinen Kopf, dessen Haare so rot wie glühende Funken wurden. "Draco darf kein Kind kriegen!", entschied er eisern. "Er darf einfach nicht!"

Seine Oma brauchte sehr lange, bis er sich wieder ein wenig beruhig hatte. Doch kaum war die erste Wut erloschen, kamen die kalten Tränen. Weinend kauerte er sich neben ihr auf seinem Bett zusammen, während sie ihm immer wieder über die gerötete Wange strich.

"Hör doch auf zu weinen.", flüsterte sie melodisch. "Draco hat dich doch trotzdem lieb."

"Aber er wird sein Kind mehr lieb haben! So ist es immer! Harry hat seine Kinder viel lieber als mich. Alle haben ihre eigenen Kinder mehr lieb als mich!", klagte er mit gebrochenem Herzen.

"Das ist nicht wahr.", erwiderte sie schlicht. "Ich habe mein eigenes Kind nicht mehr lieb als dich."

Überrascht sah er sie an. Noch nie war er auf die Idee gekommen seine Mutter, die er eigentlich nur von Fotos und ein paar Erzählungen kannte, als Konkurrenz anzusehen für sich. Jetzt, wo seine Oma es ansprach, machte es auf einmal Sinn in seinem Kopf. Sie hatte Recht. Und gleichzeitig fühlte es sich unglaublich gut an, zu spüren, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Verweint kuschelte er sich in ihrem Arm. Andromeda wiegte ihn leicht hin und her, so wie sie es früher immer bei ihm gemacht hatte. Dazu summte sie eine Melodie, die sie früher oft gesungen hatte, wenn er nicht einschlafen konnte. Sie hatte es kommen sehen. Als Einzige hatte sie in der ganzen Vorfreude genau gewusst, wen die frohe Botschaft verletzten würde. Dabei war es ja eigentlich wirklich nichts Schlimmes. Eben bis darauf, dass Ted das Gefühl hatte, aufs Abstellgleis gestellt zu werden, wie ein altes, gebrauchtes Spielzeug.


	10. Kapitel 10

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**_Kapitel 10 - Es hat der Sturm geheult die Nacht, da meine Mutter mich zur Welt gebracht_**

Es hat der Sturm geheult die Nacht,  
>da meine Mutter mich zur Welt gebracht.<br>Es hat gepfiffen, gejauchzet der Wind:  
>"Mir gehört das Kind".<p>

Die heimatlose Straße sprach:  
>"Ich bin die Wiege drauf er lag.<br>Und heimatlos wie ich so soll er sein.  
>Mein, das Kind ist mein!"<p>

Die Welle rauschte an der Straße her,  
>sie rauschte leise schon vom fernen Meer<br>Und in das Rauschen klangs wie Worte dann:  
>"Ich dein Kind gewann"<p>

Drum bin ich wie der Wind, der droben zieht,  
>bin wie die Welle, die der Hand entflieht.<br>Die Straße drängt und sehnt sich fort von hier,  
>fort, fort, fort, das gilt auch mir!<p>

(Faun, Fort)

"Ach du Schreck!", fiel es Astoria mitten im Gespräch mit Draco auf. Er sah sie perplex an. Gerade erst hatten sie gemeinsam überlegt, wie sie zukünftig die Wohnsituation regeln sollten, da bemerkte sie, dass sie etwas vergessen hatte.

"Gott. Ich bin schon viel zu lange Schwanger. Draco, wir müssen heiraten, sonst passe ich nicht mehr in das Kleid."

Lange sah er sie nur ausdruckslos an. Schließlich sagte er nach einer wirklich sehr langen Pause: "Du hast mir grade nicht ernsthaft die Möglichkeit genommen, heimlich einen Ring auszusuchen, mir was romantisches zu überlegen und dich dann damit zu überraschen? Hätte das nicht bis nach der Geburt warten können?"

"Spinnst du!", protestierte sie lebhaft. "Dann wird unser Kind nicht Malfoy heißen!"

Er zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch. "So etwas kann man doch auch noch später ändern. Abgesehen davon, ist das vielleicht gar nicht mal so schlecht. Mit ein bisschen Glück kommt es nach dir und dann fällt es gar nicht auf, dass es mein Kind ist. In der Schule wird das mit Sicherheit angenehmer."

"Quatsch", erklärte Astoria finit. "Unser Kind wird ganz sicher nicht in dein tolles Zauberinternat gehen, wo permanent irgendwelche Irren beschließen, die Weltherrschaft an sie zu reißen. Und in der Mugglewelt ist es auf jeden Fall hilfreich, wenn wir drei denselben Namen haben."

"Das mit Hogwarts ist noch nicht ausdiskutiert.", bemerkte Draco schlicht. "Willst du wirklich jetzt schon heiraten? Muss sowas nicht groß geplant werden vorher?"

"Ach nein.", lachte Astoria. "Bitte nicht. Du darfst von mir aus schöne Ringe aussuchen und sowas. Aber bloß keinen großen Aufwand. Wie wäre es mit nächster Woche?"

"Moment mal. Ich hab doch gar kein Geld für sowas!", klagte Draco hilflos, der sich das nun wirklich ein bisschen anders vorgestellt hatte. Hochzeiten kannte er aus seiner Kindheit als lang angekündigte Feste, mit gutem Essen, Musik und viel Tamtam. Schließlich war seine Mutter ein Freund von viel Glanz gewesen, so dass er stets mitgekommen war zu diesen Anlässen. Dass ihre Hochzeit sehr anders verlaufen war, hatte ihm nie jemand erzählt.

...

_"Selbstverständlich wirst du Lucius heiraten", hörte Narcissa ihre Mutter im Flur die ältere Tochter beruhigen. _

_Doch diese schnaubte nur verächtlich: "Bist du sicher, dass du deine Töchter noch im Griff hast? Weißt du nicht mehr, was aus der dritten von uns geworden ist? Sie und Cissy waren doch schon immer wie Pech und Schwefel. Woher willst du wissen, dass unser Blondinchen nicht genauso eine falsche Schlange ist?"_

_"Bella, bitte beruhige dich!", flehte die erwachsene Frau angespannt. "Wir haben alles mit den Malfoys besprochen. Lucius hat an der Verlobungsfeier einfach noch einmal seinen kindlichen Trotz ausgelebt. Mehr nicht. Er wird dich lieben lernen."_

_"Mutter, du verstehst mich nicht", zischte die älteste Tochter eiskalt. "Er kann lieben wen er will. Aber ich werde Mrs. Malfoy werden, hast du mich verstanden? Es ist mein Recht. Ich bin die Älteste! Und keine andere Familie ist unserer so würdig, wie die der Malfoys. Mein Blut ist es wert!"_

_Ohne weiter auf das Gespräch der Beiden zu achten, schob Narcissa mucksmäuschenstill die Tür hinter sich zu. Auf Zehenspitzen huschte sie über den schmalen Flur, bis hinauf zum Dachboden. Zwar hatten ihre Eltern ihr bis auf weiteres Zimmerarrest erteilt und sogar diesen dummen Hauself damit beauftragt, sie zu bewachen, aber Narcissa war schon zu lange auf diesen Tag vorbereitet, um sich von solchen Kleinigkeiten abhalten zu lassen. Es war schon immer Bellas Fehler gewesen, sie zu unterschätzen. Niemandem bekam es gut eine Blackschwester zu unterschätzen, nicht einmal, wenn man selber eine war. _

_Sie schlich die Treppe hinauf. Oben, auf dem Dachboden, war es eisig kalt. Doch das störte sie jetzt nicht. _

_"Lumos.", murmelte sie ohne ihre Stimme zu benutzten. Da! Ein zweites Licht schien hinter dem schrägen Dachfenster auf. Narcissa ging hinüber, nur um in Lucius dumpf erleuchtetes Gesicht zu blicken. Sie nahm den Tarnumhang ab und öffnete die Dachluke. _

_"Da bist du ja endlich", brummte Severus etwas weiter hinter Lucius, der sich tatsächlich dazu hatte überreden lassen mitten in der Nacht auf dem hoch ehrwürdigen Dach der Familie Black rumzukrakseln._

_"Guten Morgen, meine Königin.", grüßte Lucius verführerisch. Sie stieg zu ihm auf den Besen. _

_Nicht lange, da erreichten sie eine kleine Waldlichtung, fern von der Stadt. Lucius und Severus setzten zur Landung an. Und tatsächlich, dort stand er. Mit lederner Jacke und einer Zigarette im Mund, die nach allem anderen, als Nikotin aussah. Er grinste breit. Augenblicklich zischte Severus ihr zu: "Bist du wahnsinnig? Vergiss es."_

_Doch sie sah ihn flehend an. "Severus, bitte! Ich brauche auch einen Trauzeugen. Und es muss jemand sein, der aus dem Hause Black stammt. Mein Vater würde da niemals mitmachen, aber wenn _er_ hilft, dann verliere ich nicht meinen Blutstatus."_

_Auch Lucius sah wenig begeistert aus. "Woher willst du wissen, dass er uns nicht verrät?", fragte er skeptisch._

_Inzwischen war Sirius näher an sie heran getreten. Er sah Severus herausfordernd an: "Gute Frage, woher wisst ihr das liebste Cissy? Was macht die Hakennase hier?"_

_Das blonde Mädchen atmete tief aus. "Ich weiß es, weil ich Sirius gut genug kenne, um zu wissen, dass er keine Gelegenheit auslassen würde unsere Familie in den Dreck zu ziehen. Nicht war, Cousin?"_

_Dieser lachte bitter. "Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich auch einmal dazu herreißen lassen würdest. Früher warst du mal ein echt netter Mensch. Inzwischen frage ich mich, ob du der zweite Bellatrixzwilling werden möchtest, nur weil Meda nicht mehr da ist."_

_Narcissa lächelte selbstsicher. "Ich stehe auch weiterhin zu meinen Wurzeln, dazu muss ich mir bei Bellatrix nichts abgucken. Aber ich weiß, dass ich besser bin als sie. Also, hilfst du mir nun?"_

_Sirius zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. "Von mir aus. Es wird mein Abschiedsgeschenk werden. Ab morgen bin ich nämlich ein Ausreißer. Also beeilen wir uns lieber."_

_"Wer hätte das gedacht.", bemerkte Narcissa zynisch. _

_Dann begannen sie mit dem Ritual. _

_"Mal sehen, ob neben Meda bald noch ein schwarzer Fleck ist.", kommentierte Sirus zum Schluss. Lucius legte eng den Arm und seine Frau. Er sah Black nur missbilligend an als er in ruhigem Tonfall sprach: "Mrs. Malfoy braucht es nicht zu interessieren, was das Hause Black von ihr denkt."_

_Damit machten beide Parteien kehrt. Niemand, außer Sirius sprach je ein Wort darüber zu seinen Freunden. Doch, was Narcissa nicht wusste, war, dass auch sie in dieser Nacht den entscheidenden Fehler machte, eine Backschwester zu unterschätzen. _

...

Seine eigene Hochzeit sah in der Tat sehr viel anderes aus. Im Kopf überschlug er, wie sehr er seiner Tante nun schon auf der Tasche lag, die auch sofort begeistert von der Idee gewesen war. Hieß es nicht immer, dass Frauen Monate lang organisieren wollen? Er seufzte. Irgendwie gefiel es ihm... Astorias unberechenbare Spontanität wirkte auf ihn lebendig ein. Jahre lang hatte er alles in seinem Leben vorgeplant bekommen. Von dem ersten Besen bis zur Schule und seinen Freunden. Alles war bestimmt gewesen und dann war alles anders gekommen. Inzwischen brachte das Leben wieder schöne Momente mit unterhofften Wendungen. Warum sollte er sie nicht beim Schopf packen?

Träumerisch betrachtete er die beiden funkelnden Ringe in seiner Hand. Es waren die Familienringe der Malfoys. Generationen vor ihnen hatten sie an ihren Fingern getragen. Lange hatte er überlegt, ob er sie wirklich nehmen sollte, aber schließlich hatte er Astoria diesen Vorschlag gemacht und sie war damit einverstanden gewesen. Es hatte sie sogar gefreut, dass er bereit war, seine Familie auf diese Weise mit ihr zu teilen. Dennoch konnte er nicht verstehen, warum sie so scharf auf den Namen Malfoy war.

Das lag einfach daran, dass sie nichts Negatives damit verband und es auch nie in ihrem Leben getan hatte.

...

Ted kam zu ihm in das Seitenzimmer der Kapelle, die sie gemietet hatten.

"Nanu?", fragte Draco überrascht, als er den Jungen dort wie einen begossenen Pudel stehen sah. Bestimmt zog er ihn zu sich heran. "Was ist los, kleiner Mann?"

Ted senkte die Augen zu Boden. "Warum willst du sie heiraten?", fragte er missmutig.

"Genaugenommen, wollte sie unbedingt heiraten", erklärte Draco wahrheitsgemäß. "Aber wir lieben uns. Das ist der Grund. Ist es dir denn nicht recht?"

Ted schüttelte trotzig den Kopf. "Nein. Aber du wirst es sowieso tun. Du hast ja auch einfach ein Kind gemacht!"

Verdutzt sah Draco, der von Geschwisterneid nun wirklich nichts verstand, den Jungen an. "Was ist denn so schlimm daran? Abgesehen hatte _ich_ das gar nicht so geplant."

Lupins Sohn sah ihn traurig an. Er wirkte so verletzlich, dass Draco ernsthaft schlecht wurde. "Versprich mir, dass du das Kind nicht lieber hast, als mich.", forderte er direkt heraus.

Einen Moment verschlug es Draco die Sprache. Dann besann er sich und erwiderte sehr ernst: "Das muss ich nicht versprechen. Das wird nicht geschehen. So einfach ist das."

Zweifelnd schaute ihn der andere an. "Warum versprichst du es dann nicht?"

"Versprechen sind Dinge über die man selber entscheiden kann.", erklärte Draco sachlich. "Darüber kann ich nicht entscheiden, weil es vollkommen unmöglich ist, dass ich ein anderes Kind mehr lieb habe, als dich. Schau mich nicht so an, Ted! Das ist absoluter Unfug, und ich will es nicht noch einmal von dir hören; ist das klar?"

Erleichtert sah ihn der kleine Werwolf an. Er nickte aufrichtig und fiel seinem Onkel um den Hals.

Danach gingen sie Beide hinaus, wo Draco glücklich auf seine Braut wartete. Astoria erschien in einem langen weißen Kleid, so wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte. Sie zwinkerte Ted auf dem Weg nach vorne aufmunternd zu. Für einen wunderschönen Abend war alles perfekt. In dem Moment, in dem Draco ihr den Ring auf den Finger steckte, erschien in Malfoy Mannor in einem hellen Raum, auf einer uralten Tapete der Name "Astoria Malfoy, geborene Greengrass", neben dem seinen. Das spürte er an einem leichten Scherz in seinem Oberarm, aus dem ein paar rote Topfen von alleine verschwanden. Eine schmale, noch kaum sichtbare Linie, tauchte darunter auf und hinterließ eine freie Fläche für den Namen, ihres zukünftigen Sohnes.

...

_"Sie hat was getan!", rief der junge Potter aufgebracht. Andromeda begann herzhaft zu lachen. Sirius sah sie belustigt an._

_"Die schmeißen sie doch raus!", erklärte Potter noch immer mit erstickter Stimme, doch Andromeda unterbrach ihr Lachen, um ihm Narcissas Plan zu erklären._

_"Halt sie nicht für dumm. Sie hat es lange genug vorbereitet. Sirius ist gerade 16 geworden. Damit ist er berechtigt über den Familiennamen zu verfügen. Er ist, bis vor kurzem, der älteste Nachkomme der Blackfamilie gewesen. Das verlieh ihm bestimmte Privilegien. Narcissa hatte einen Trauzeugen ihrer väterlichen Familie. Das ist wie eine Anerkennung durch die Familie. Wenn ihr Vater dieses nicht revidiert, ist es eine vollkommen legitime Hochzeit zwischen zwei vollblütigen Menschen aus angesehenen Familien gewesen."_

_Die Runde sah sie erstaunt an. Schließlich war es Potter der wieder das Wort ergriff. "Die ist ganz schön durchtrieben. Aber wird ihr Vater das denn durchgehen lassen? Was ist mit Malfoys Familie?"_

_Andromeda grinste überlegen. "Sie hat sich das schon gut überlegt. Lucius ist Alleinerbe. Den können die nicht so einfach rausschmeißen. Und er hat ja auch kein Schlammblut geheiratet, wie ich, sondern eben eine ehrwürdige Frau. Seine Familie wird sich wohl oder übel damit abfinden müssen. Und mein Vater ist nicht so dumm, es sich mit den Malfoys zu verscherzen."_

_Nun war es Sirius der lachte. "Und die Leute denken immer Trixi wäre das böse Mädchen."_

_Daraufhin zwinkere Andromeda ihm keck zu. "Du solltest es besser wissen, als eine Blackschwester zu unterschätzen, mein lieber Cousin. Irgendwann wird dir dein Leichtsinn noch mal den Kopf kosten!"_

...

Wie auf Wolken gebettet trug Draco seine junge Frau über Andromedas Türschwelle hinüber in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer. Überglücklich schliefen sie nebeneinander ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Astoria alleine in ihrem Bett auf. Sie ging hinüber ins Esszimmer um ihrem Mann guten Morgen zu sagen, doch überrascht stellte sie fest, dass zwei vollkommen fremde Personen am Tisch saßen. Andromeda las ruhig die Zeitung. Draco saß ihr gegenüber und schmierte sich ein Brot. Er sah müde aus. Sehr erschöpft und irgendwie leblos. An seiner Seite saß ein Junge von ungefähr 15 Jahren. Seine Haare leuchteten neonblau. Er trug ein schwarzes T-Shirt, das von einem Konzert stammen musste. Insgesamt wirkte er sehr lässig. Erst als sie merkte, woher sie sein Gesicht kannte verschlug es ihr die Sprache. Gegenüber von diesem Jungen saß ein Kind, das nicht älter als sieben Jahre sein konnte. Es war dem blonden Mann wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, nur seine Augen sahen nicht melancholisch sondern lebendig aus. "Krieg ich viele Geschenke, Dad?", fragte es frei heraus.

Draco richtete seinen Kopf auf und lächelte milde, wobei das Lächeln nicht seine Augen erreichte, so wie sie es kannte. "Aber sicher doch. Hast du schon mal zu wenig an deinem Geburtstag gekriegt?"

"Nein", gab der Kleine grinsen zu. "Aber nie das, was ihr mir wünschte."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. "Wir haben keinen Platz für Einhörner."

Die anderen Beiden am Tisch warfen sich ein bedeutsames Lächeln zu. Sie schienen dieses Gespräch schon öfter gehört zu haben.

Plötzlich bemerkte der Junge Astoria und schaute sie mit trüben Augen an. Sie wunderte sich, warum keiner sonst, sie zu bemerken schien. Leise sagte der Junge: "Es muss nicht so aussehen..."

Sie starrte ihn schweigend an.

"Du kannst es noch ändern. Noch ist es nicht zu spät."

Unwillkürlich griff sie sich im Schutzreflex an ihren den Bauch. Augenblicklich wachte sie auf, die Hand an derselben Stelle. Sie starrte zur Zimmerdecke. Draußen war es dunkel. Langsam schob sie sich den Hand vor den Mund, weil sie mit einem Mal begriff, was ihr das Kind seit Beginn der Schwangerschaft versuchte mitzuteilen: Ich oder du.

...

_Schmerzerfüllt griff sich Narcissa auf ihren Bauch unter dem das kleine Wesen hilflos um sein Leben kämpfte. _

_"Lucius! Lucius, ich verliere ihn! Tu doch was! Lucius!", schrie sie immer verzweifelter. Es war das siebte Mal. Zum siebten Mal starb ihr ein Kind unter dem Herzen weg. Der blonde Mann konnte nur hilflos zusehen, wie seine teuer bezahlten Ärzte wieder einmal versagten._

_"Neeeein.", kreischte die junge Frau in den beginnenden Morgen. "Das ist Bellatrix! Sie hat mich verhext. Lucius, hilf mir doch! Rette dein Kind!" Panik stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. _

_"Cissy, bitte.", versuchte sie ihr Mann nervös zu beruhigen. "Das ist doch absurd. Bellatrix ist in Askaban. Welchen Grund sollte sie auch haben, dich zu verfluchen?"_

_"Das weißt du ganz genau!", raunte die Blonde ihn an. _

_Unruhig sah er sich zu den Ärzten um. "Genug.", zischte er angespannt. "Meine Frau braucht Ruhe. Verschwindet. RAUS!" Nachdem auch der letzte Arzt das Zimmer der werdenden Mutter verlassen hatte, wandte Lucius sich wieder an seine Frau: "Bist du wahnsinnig! Das darfst du doch nicht so laut sagen. Keiner weiß, dass Bellatrix einen Grund hat, sauer auf uns zu sein."_

_"ZUR HÖLLE MIT DER VERNUNFT!", schrie Narcissa am Rande des Erträglichen. Die Schmerzen waren die eine Sache, aber die Tatsache, schon wieder ihr eigenes Kind sterben zu spüren, machte sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes wahnsinnig._

_"Cissy, bitte leg dich wieder hin, du blutest!", flehte Lucius zitternd. _

_Doch diese dachte gar nicht daran. "ES REICHT. GEH MIR AUS DEM WEG!", schrie sie wie einen kämpfende Löwin. _

_Zielstrebig ging sie zum Fenster. Eine Scheibe nach der nächsten riss sie auf, wobei sie eine rote Blutspur auf dem Boden hinterließ. Versteinert sah Lucius ihr dabei zu. Er glaubte, sie sei nun endgültig verrückt geworden. Doch dann holte sie einen Ring aus ihrer Schublade, den sie seit ihrer Hochzeit nicht mehr am Finger getragen hatte. Mit Feuer in den Augen streifte sie in über ihre linke Hand. Wie ein Geist wirkte sie auf ihn, in ihrem weißen Nachthemd, das unten rot gefärbt war. Blass war ihre Haut. Die Adern weit hervorgetreten. Und ihre Augen apathisch. _

_"Vobisco meam soram Andromeda.", flüsterte sie mit einem Mal, wie einen Zauberspruch. Dabei begann der Ring an ihrem Finger zu glühen. Um ihn herum wurde alles ganz schwarz. Plötzlich stand die junge Verräterin vor ihm, die er so lange nicht gesehen hatte, und deren Name man ihn Narcissas Familie leugnete. _

_"Nein!", fauchte er aufgebracht. Sofort griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, doch Narcissa kam ihm geistesgegenwärtig zuvor: "IMPERIO.", schrie sie bestimmt, woraufhin Lucius sich nicht mehr regen konnte._

_"Cissy", stieß Andromeda erschrocken aus. Sie hatte ihre Schwester seit Jahren nicht gesehen. Nun stand sie vor ihr, mehr tot als lebendig._

_"Es ist mir egal, was ich tun muss und mit wem ich mich verbünden muss, aber dieses Kind wird leben. Bellatrix hat mich verflucht. Ich spüre es. Sechs tote Kinder und keiner weiß, wieso. Andromeda, du weißt, was es heißt zu lieben. Für heute, nur für heute, ist es mir egal, dass du einen Bastard geboren hast. Für heute, Andromeda, flehe ich dich an, sei nur meine Schwester, und hilf meinem Sohn. Du kannst es. Du bist mächtiger als Bellatrix, ich weiß es. Mach, dass er lebt. Lass mir dieses eine Kind am Leben."_

_Ohne zu zögern vergaß Andromeda, was sie hatte sagen wollen, ging auf ihre kleine Schwester zu und legte ihr die Hände auf den Bauch. Sie spürte schwarze Magie darunter pulsieren. Es verbrannte ihr beinahe die Finger. Zweifelsfrei war das Bellas Handschrift. Doch Andromeda fürchtete sich nicht. Sie schloss die Augen und dachte an ihre eigene Tochter. An das Leben in sich. Und sie sammelte all ihre Erinnerungen an das kleine blonde Mädchen, das sie immer geliebt hatte, bis sie wie von selber sprach: "Vive."_

_Mit einem Mal beugte sich Narcissa keuchend nach vorne über. Andromeda führte sie sanft zu Boden. Dann stieß die Blonde einen schrillen Schrei aus. Mit einem Mal regte sich das Baby in ihrem Bauch. Alles ging ab da ganz schnell. _

_Andromeda konnte den Kopf sehen. Sie griff sicher danach, als hätte sie ihr ganzes Leben lang nichts anderes getan und trennte die Nabelschnur mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs durch. Dann hörte sie wieder einen Schrei. Aber dieses Mal war es das kräftige Weinen eines kleinen Jungen, der munter und lebendig in ihrem Arm lag. Narcissa atmete erleichtert aus. Es war nicht zu beschreiben, wie glücklich sie in diesem einen Augenblick aussah. Trotz ihres verschwitzten Gesichtes, des Blutes und der blassen Haut, war sich Andromeda sicher, die junge Frau noch nie im schöneren Antlitz gesehen zu haben, wie in dem Moment, als sie Draco das erste Mal an sich drückte und vor lauter Erschöpfung zu weinen begann._

_Plötzlich schoss ein grüner Strahl dicht an Andromeda vorbei. Geistesgegenwärtig wendete sie sich um, wo Lucius mit erhobenem Zauberstab stand, der eindeutig auf sie gerichtet war. _

_"Verschwinde, oder der Nächste trifft dich.", zischte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen. Das ließ sich Andromeda kein zweites Mal sagen. Ohne Narcissa und ihren Sohn noch einmal anzugucken apparierte sie sich zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Ted und Dora neugierig auf sie gewartet hatten, nachdem sie so plötzlich verschwunden war. _

_'Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht?', schoss es ihr eisig durch den Kopf, als sie begriff, dass sie ihre Tochter beinahe zu einer Halbwaisen gemacht hätte. Entsetzt schloss sie das Kind in ihre Arme und fing entsetzlich an zu weinen. Keiner der Beiden verstand was mit ihr geschehen war. Sie schlossen sie nur beide in ihre Arme und warteten geduldig ab, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. _

...

"Andromeda?", fragte die junge Frau sehr leise.

"Was ist denn?", erwiderte Andromeda gelassen. Sie saß auf ihrem Sofa und war gerade in ein Buch vertieft, von dem sie überlegte, ob sie es in ihrem Laden anbieten sollte.

"Es geht los."

Sofort stand sie auf den Beinen. "Ist gut, ich hole Draco, dann bringe ich dich ins-"

"Nein."

"Was?"

"Sag Draco nichts. Er darf nicht dabei sein. Er würde es verhindern."

"Wie bitte?", Andromeda hatte schon die gesamten neun Monate ein unwohles Gefühl gehabt. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Jetzt spürte sie etwas geschehen, dass sie nicht verantworten wollte.

Doch Astoria sah sie fest an. "Vertrau mir. Ich hab es gesehen. Und ich will es so. Bring mich ins Krankenhaus. Nur du."

Andromeda schluckte hilflos. Diesen Blick einer werdenden Mutter kannte sie: Alles oder nichts.

...

Finster sah er sie an. Innerhalb eines Satzes war alles Leben aus ihm gewichen. Er sah sie nur aus einer leeren Hülle verstört an. Das kleine Kind in ihren Armen beachtete Draco gar nicht.

"Nein.", war alles was er herausbrachte. Wie damals bei seinem Vater.

Verschlafen stand Ted im Türrahmen. Er trug noch seinen Schlafanzug. Auch er sah verstört aus. Hatte er gehört, was sie Draco berichtet hatte? Vermutlich.

"Sie hat es gewusst. Sie hat es die ganze Zeit gewusst. Und ich konnte sie nicht davon abhalten.", flüsterte Draco neben sich.

Er sah den Jungen in ihrem Arm. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass das sein Kind war. Mit zitternden Händen nahm er den Kleinen zu sich, was ihn nur noch finsterer stimmte.

"Er hat mein Gesicht.", stellte er sorgenvoll fest. "Er hat mein Gesicht."

Und eine erste eisige Träne löste sich aus seinen azurblauen Augen.

* * *

><p>So, das wars. Es ist eine Fortsetzung geplant, die vermutlich aber länger brauchen wird, als die ersten beiden Geschichten, weil ich da noch keinen genauen Plan habe. Eventuel wird es noch einen Epilog geben. Da bin ich mir aber eben noch nicht sicher, weil ich nicht weiß, wann Geschichte drei ansetzten soll. Daher kategorisiere ich sie jetzt auch erst einmal als komplett ein. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und liebe Grüße, Pecunia :)<p>

PS: Mein Latinum ist schon etwas länger her, darum verzeiht mir bitte mögliche Fehler. Stimmt der Akkusativ bei meam soram? Ich war mir nicht sicher, welche Deklination soror ist? Wer sich da auskennt darf mich gerne erhellen, dann korrigiere ich es gegebenen Falls ;) Für alle Nicht-Lateiner: Der Satz soll heißen 'Ich rufe meine Schwester Andromeda'. 'Vive' ist ein Imperativ und kann als Befehl 'Leb!' übersetzt werden.


	11. Epilog

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**_Epilog_**

Oh give me mercy for my dreams  
>'Cause every confrontation seems to tell me<br>What it really means  
>To be this lonely sailor<br>And when the sky begins to clear  
>The sun it melts away my fear<br>And I shed a silent weary tear  
>For those who mean to love me<p>

Oh I am ready for the storm  
>Yes sir ready<br>I am ready for the storm  
>I'm ready for the storm<p>

(Dougie MacLean, Ready For the Storm)

"Ted! Komm sofort zurück! Dein Umhang wird ganz schmutzig", rief Andromeda angestrengt, doch da war ihr Enkel schon längst um die Ecke gebogen.

Eilig hastete seine Oma hinter ihm her, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass es das kleine Kind einmal wieder geschafft hatte, die größte Schlammpfütze von allen auszuwählen.

Draco lachte verschmitzt. Sie verdrehte die Augen. Auch Scorpius taperte, noch etwas unbeholfen, hinter ihnen her.

...

Müde lag Ted auf seinem Bett. Sie hatten fast den ganzen Tag damit verbracht, seine Schulsachen einzukaufen. Das alleine war schon anstrengend genug gewesen, doch Scorpius hatte sich ausgerechnet an diesem Tag auch noch dazu entschlossen, schlechte Laune zu haben, oder eben auch einfach nur so knatschig zu sein. Innerlich war Ted überzeugt davon, dass der kleine Knirps nur mal wieder das Gefühlt hatte, zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit abzubekommen. Schreien war dagegen immer eine sehr effektive Methode...

Allerdings hielt seine eigene schlechte Laune nicht lange an. Vorfreudig guckte er auf seinen Nachttisch zu dem neuen Zauberstab herüber. Wie gut hatte es sich doch angefühlt, ihn das erste Mal in den Händen zu halten. So lebendig! Sogar seine Oma, die man nicht leicht beeindrucken konnte, hatte ihm stolz dabei zugesehen, als er seine ersten goldenen Funken in die Luft geschossen hatte. Am liebsten hätte er direkt angefangen Zaubersprüche zu studieren, doch das durfte er natürlich noch nicht. Das Einzige, was Andromeda gestattete, war, dass Draco ihm ein bisschen was über Zaubertränke erklärte. Doch das langweilte Ted ziemlich schnell. Für diese Art von Zauberei hatte er nicht wirklich die nötige Geduld.

"Hätte ich dir auch gleich sagen können", scherzte Draco weise, als Ted ihm sein Desinteresse gestand.

"Ich WILL aba!", kreischte es aus der Küche. Natürlich, der Quälgeist schon wieder...

Nein, Ted war gar nicht begeistert gewesen, als Astoria ihre Schwangerschaft verkündet hatte. Noch weniger war er davon angetan, dass seine Oma damals _alleine_ mit dem Baby im Arm nach Hause gekommen war. Zum ersten Mal, seit Ted fühlen konnte, hatte er an diesem Tag gespürt, wie es sich anfühlte, einen Menschen zu verlieren, den man in sein Herz geschlossen hatte. Warum? Warum nur, hatte sie das getan, wenn sie doch genau gewusst hatte, was passieren würde...? Sie hatte nicht nur ihn alleine gelassen, auch Draco hatte sie damit zerstört. Der blonde Mann, der für Ted viel mehr war, als nur ein Onkel, war an genau dem Tag gealtert.

Dennoch hatte er Wort gehalten... Draco liebte Scorpius. Aber er hatte ihn nicht _mehr_ lieb. Nie würde das geschehen. Im Gegenteil: Besonders in der ersten Zeit, das hatte Ted sehr schnell beobachtet, zeichnete sich in Dracos blauen Augen nur ein trauriges Bild ab, wenn er sein eigenes Kind betrachtete. Man hatte ihm nicht die Wahl gelassen, zwischen Scorpius und Astoria. Tief in seinem inneren kannte Ted die Antwort darauf, warum nicht.

Aber er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Eigentlich war er ganz froh, mal ein bisschen Abstand von zu Hause zu bekommen. In Hogwarts wartete ein neues Leben...

...

An diesem Abend, vor seinem ersten Schultag, konnte er nicht einschlafen. Alles war so aufregend! Morgen schon würde er in Hogwarts sein, dort, wo seine Eltern im großen Krieg gestorben waren, um die Welt zu retten. Dort, wo Harry und Draco ein halbes Leben verbracht hatten und ihm immer wieder davon erzählten. Dort, wo seine Oma seinen Opa lieben gelernt hatte. Dort, wo er selber lernen würde, ein großer Zauberer zu werden...

Es klopfte. Irritiert richtete Ted seinen Kopf. Er wusste nicht genau, wie spät es war, doch Andromeda und Draco waren bestimmt schon im Bett... Sie hatten ihn beide ermahnt, früh schlafen zu gehen, damit er nicht seinen ersten Schultag verschlafen würde.

Ohne eine Antwort gegeben zu haben, betrachtete er, wie sich seine Zimmertür leise quietschend aufschob. Ein kleiner blonder Kopf erschien mit einem fragenden Gesicht dahinter.

"Spinnst du?", fuhr Ted ihn genervt, aber nicht wirklich böse, an. "Du musst doch schon längst im Bett sein."

Standhaft schüttelte Scorpius den Kopf. Er ging direkt in das Zimmer, ohne darum zu bitten.

Vor Teds Bett blieb er mit eiserner Mine stehen. "Geh nicht", sagte er schlicht.

Verwundert musterte Ted das kleine Kind, das ihm eigentlich den ganzen Tag nur auf die Nerven gegangen war. Manchmal war es ganz lustig mit ihm. Aber meistens eher anstrengend. Und gerade heute war es ihm so vorgekommen, als hätte Scorpius mit voller Absicht den ganzen Tag gequängelt.

"Warum nicht?", fragte Ted ernst.

Scorpius sah ihn hilflos an. "Ich will nicht."

Erst begriff Ted nicht, aber dann beobachtete er, wie die blauen Augen ein verräterisches Schimmern erfüllte. Abrupt verstand er. Seufzend zog er Scorpius zu sich aufs Bett und legte den Arm um ihn. "Du bist echt ein Quälgeist", brummte er ergeben. "Aber ich muss trotzdem nach Hogwarts. Alle Kinder müssen das irgendwann, damit sie Zaubern lernen."

Scorpius schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Er sah ihn sehr ernst an.

Ted fuhr ihm neckisch durch das blonde Haar. "Ich bleib doch nicht lange. In den Ferien komm ich schon wieder. Und dann kann ich dir auch was Cooles zaubern!"

Neugierig musterte Scorpius ihn. "Darfst du denn?"

Schelmisch grinste der Ältere: "Nicht das ich wüsste, aber man muss ja auch nicht extra danach fragen, ob man etwas darf, oder?"

Der Jüngere teilte sein Grinsen. Er kuschelte sich etwas ruhiger an Ted. Dieser lächelte noch etwas besänftigt, ehe auch er einschlief.

...

Am nächsten Morgen standen sie bereits gemeinsam auf dem berühmten Gleis 9 3/4. Ihm war ganz kribbelig unwohl. So aufgeregt war er noch nie gewesen. Seine Oma strich ihm in einem unbemerkten Moment über die dunkelblauen Haare.

"Oma?", fragte er unsicher.

Sie brummte.

"Wenn ich... Also, wenn ich eventuell... Naja, wenn ich...", stammelte er hilflos, doch sie unterbrach ihm mit einem Seufzen, ehe er den Satz beenden konnte.

"Du wirst in Hogwarts ein großartiger Zauberer werden", sagte sie finit. "Egal wo. Mir wäre es natürlich lieber, wenn du im richtigen Haus landest, aber zur Not geht auch eines der Anderen."

Er lächelte sie verlegen an. Darauf hatte er gewartet... ihre Erlaubnis. Solange er lebte, hatte er mit zwei Slytherins als Eltern zu Hause gelebt. Und so sehr er sie auch mochte, oder vermutlich gerade weil, wusste er schon lange, dass er selber anders war. Dafür kannte er sie zu gut.

"Blau steht dir", erklärte seine Oma beiläufig. Überrascht sah er zu ihr auf. Normalerweise war sie es, die seine ausgefallenen Haarfarben am meisten kritisierte. Sie lächelte ihn verschmitzt an. "Schau nicht so perplex. Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich es angemessen oder gepflegt finde. Ich sage nur, dass dir Blau steht. So wie deiner Mutter leider Gottes Rosa gut stand."

"Was hatte Mama für Haare, als sie nach Hogwarts kam?", fragte er gespannt, denn seine Oma sprach selten von ihrer Tochter, sodass er es ausnutzen wollte, wenn sie einmal redselig war.

Andromeda tat so als würde sie einen Moment überlegen müssen, doch schließlich antwortete sie schmunzelnd: "Violett. Und ihre Augen trug sie damals oft braun. Das sah gar nicht gut aus, aber sie hat sich auch nie was von mir sagen lassen, genau wie du. Den Sturkopf habt ihr beide von Ted geerbt, anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären..."

Einen Moment grinsten sie sich Beide vielsagend an. Er schloss sie noch einmal fest in den Arm. Sie war kein Mensch, der viel körperliche Zuneigung zeigte, doch wenn sie einen umarmte, dann besaß sie die Gabe, einem damit mehr als mit tausend Worten zu sagen. Auch dieses Mal spürte er es ganz deutlich.

Er stand schon im Zug, als er das Fenster öffnete, vor dem Draco und Andromeda standen. Sein Onkel hielt das kleine Kind im Arm, das noch immer vorwurfsvoll zu ihm hoch sah. Er versuchte ihm etwas aufmunternd zuzulächeln.

Schließlich setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung. Sie winkten einander zu, bis er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Gespannt schaute er noch einmal in die andere Richtung, ehe er das Fenster schloss. Da war er nun...

...

_Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Andromeda, nach Astorias Beerdigung, die Taufe für den blonden Jungen festlegte. Sie saß im Wohnzimmer, neben der Wiege und blätterte müde ein einer Zeitschrift. _

_Langsam kam Ted zu ihr herübergelaufen. Er hatte schon lange gewartet, aber sich nicht getraut zu ihr zu gehen. Draco sprach in diesen Tagen kaum ein Wort. Meistens blieb er in seinem Zimmer und starrte leblos aus dem Fenster, als sehe er nur dahinter das wirkliche Leben._

_"Du lebst also doch noch", bemerkte Andromeda trocken. Er fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Sie sah über den Rand der Zeitschrift zu ihm auf. "Ich dachte schon, du wärest eingefroren, so lange wie du da drüben gewartet hast."_

_Ted schluckte. Natürlich. Andromeda konnte er nichts vormachen. Sie merkte alles. Einladend sah sie ihn an, sodass er sich ergeben zu ihr setzte. In der Wiege schlief das kleine Baby, das er eigentlich nicht im Haus haben wollte. Es war schuld..._

_Seine Oma las seinen finsteren Blick ohne Mühe, darum wandte sie das Wort direkt an ihn: "So ging es mir auch, als Cissy kam."_

_Perplex schossen seine Augen zu ihr hoch. Manchmal vergaß er einfach, dass sie und Dracos Mutter ja Geschwister gewesen waren. _

_"Es ist ziemlich ätzend, wenn da plötzlich so ein kleines Baby ist, das nur zu schreien braucht und schon liegt ihm die ganze Welt zu Füßen. Cissy hat das ihr Leben lang beherrscht. Ich hab sie gehasst am Anfang."_

_"Sag jetzt bloß nicht, dass ich nur ein bisschen warten muss, und dann wird es besser", raunte er genervt. Das hatte er inzwischen wirklich mehr als leid. Immer wollte ihm jeder erklären, dass er dieses Baby lieb haben musste. Niemals!_

_"Nein", antwortete Andromeda zu seiner Überraschung, doch dann fuhr sie ernst fort: "Ich würde dich darum _bitten_. Sieh mal..." Sie deutete auf das friedliche Gesicht mit den geschlossenen blauen Augen. "Draco weiß nichts davon, aber ich hab ihn mal in demselben Alter gesehen. Sie sind sich wirklich sehr ähnlich-"_

_"Ja, weiß ich", zischte Ted frustriert. Auch das wollte er nicht mehr hören._

_Andromeda strich ihm wissend über die Haare. "Ted, hör zu. Ich weiß, wie es dir gerade geht. Du würdest Scorpius am liebsten aus dem Fenster werfen. Hätte ich bei Cissy am liebsten auch gemacht und bei Bellatrix noch öfter. Aber denk mal daran, dass ich dann nie Dracos Tante geworden wäre."_

_Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Deswegen muss ich es trotzdem nicht lieb haben."_

_"Nein", antwortete sie erneut. "Aber ich würde dich darum bitten, es zu tun."_

_"Warum?"_

_Sie lächelte bitter. "Ted, Scorpius wird mit diesem Gesicht nicht viele Freunde haben in unserer Welt. Narcissa hat Draco damals zu mir geschickt, weil sie wusste, dass ich ihn beschützen würde. Sie hat mir ihren einzigen Sohn, den Menschen den sie auf dieser Welt am meisten geliebt hat, anvertraut, weil sie mir vertraut hat... Schon immer. Und Draco hat mich damals gebraucht. Er braucht mich heute noch, wenn auch nicht mehr so sehr. Scorpius hat keine Mutter, die ihn beschützen kann. Er hat auch keinen Vater, der dazu in der Lage sein wird. Dennoch wird man ihn irgendwann einmal dafür hassen, dass er das Gesicht eines Malfoys hat. So, wie die Leute mich dafür hassen, dass ich Bellatrix' Gesicht habe. Verstehst du, was ich damit sagen will?"_

_Ihr Enkel sah sie nachdenklich an. Er schaute zögernd zu dem kleinen Wesen herüber, ohne sicher zu sein, was er davon halten sollte. _

_"Scorpius wird genau wie jedes andere Kind Menschen brauchen, die ihn beschützen. Und ich bin zu alt um noch einmal Mutter zu werden." Sie sah ihm dabei nicht in die Augen, dennoch wussten Beide, was sie damit sagte. "Ich würde dich deshalb darum bitten, weil ich weiß, dass du ein großes Herz hast und, dass du, genau wie Dora, anderen Menschen Wärme geben kannst, wenn sie frieren. Wie gesagt, du musst es nicht und ich kann sehr gut verstehen, dass du nicht willst. Doch ich verspreche dir, dass, wenn du es versuchst, du irgendwann einen kleinen Stiefbruder hast, der dich sehr lieb haben wird. Und so etwas ist unbezahlbar im Leben."_

...

... Ted wachte aus seinen Gedanken auf, als sich ein paar Leute zu ihm ins Abteil setzten. Sie stellten sich einander vor. Schnell fragte man ihn, ob sein Vater wirklich _der_ Remus Lupin war und sein Pate wirklich _der_ Harry Potter. Er beantwortete die Fragen ein wenig verlegen. Zum Glück quälten sie ihn nicht zu lange damit, weil sie zu merken schienen, dass ihm das unangenehm war. Noch einmal musste er an den Vortag denken, als sie durch die Winkelgasse geschlendert waren. Die Blicke, die auf Draco und seine Oma zielten, entgingen ihm inzwischen nicht mehr. Auch, dass man den blonden Jungen mit derselben Scheu betrachtete, war ihm durchaus bewusst. Er fand es ungerecht.

Damals, hatte er lange gezögert, auf den Wunsch seiner Oma einzugehen. Inzwischen ertappte er sich gegen seinen Willen dabei, Scorpius schon längst lieb gewonnen zu haben, auch wenn es vermutlich das lauteste und nervigste Kind auf der Welt war.

* * *

><p>Anmerkung: Erst war ich mir nicht ganz sicher, wann der Epilog stattfinden sollte, aber schließlich habe ich mich doch dazu entschieden, Scorpius darin auch eine relativ aktive Rolle zu geben - als Überleitung für 'Scorpius' Way' sozusagen.<p>

DesTeufelsGeneral: Vielen Dank für dein liebes Review! Ich war ganz gerührt. Es hat mich dann auch dazu gebracht, den Epilog (der hier schon etwas länger auf meiner Festplatte gammelte) fertig zu schreiben. Ich hoffe nur, dass er auch in seinem Sinne ist. Noch einmal Vielen Dank, ich war echt ganz happy! ^^


End file.
